Redefining Soul Mates
by evelyn-shaye
Summary: *Sequel to A Different Kind of Love* Sophomore year has begun, and a threat from the Volturi is increasingly evident. But none can tell how to prepare for this battle or whether the new shape-shifters will rise to the task. And what about love? Please R/R
1. Another Year

**A/N At long last, the first chapter is completed! I am very sorry for the delay. I am also sorry that I can't guarantee a speedy update. The internship I've taken requires the majority of my time; if I'm lucky, I will be free on the weekends.**

**I hope you enjoy this first installment. I tried to emulate the same style as I did in the first chapter of **_**A Different Kind of Love**_**, but went ahead and cut to the chase after the intro. I'm very happy with the direction it's headed.**

**Well, enough chatter from me. As always, please review (or even recommend my stories to your friends!). :)**

Sophomore year is often called the most boring year of high school. The novelty of being a freshman has worn off and attached itself to the new class of perky teenagers who look much younger than we did twelve short months ago; the juniors have no time to spare even a condescending glance as they rush from place to place and tackle their overzealous, AP-filled schedules; and the seniors are on top of the world as they make their final decisions about college and rule the school simply because they can.

And what are we sophomores left with? We're stuck in the in-between phase, a stage of transitions.

From the outside, I'm sure we looked perfectly normal. There were Jonathan and Garet, still dating and still wonderful friends; Annalee, Kirsten, and Craig, our new friends form the end of last year and bursting with energy and summer stories to tell; even Seth, who had longed to live on Elena's reservation full-time but wisely took Daddy's suggestion to take their relationship one step at a time. Jacob and I completed the circle.

How funny it was, that Jacob and I were the two entities that united our group and made us strong, and yet we were the least normal of us all.

Jacob, strong and fearless Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack. Jacob, already loved, lost, and loved again in a life short but full to the brim. Jacob, destined to live forever and unswervingly patient in his role on this earth.

Then there was me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was the most unique of my group, though not the only one of my kind. No one aside from Jacob and Seth knew that on my birthday in two weeks, I would be turning a mere seven years old, full-grown but so young in earthly experience compared to the rest. It was due to my half-vampire nature that I had physically matured so quickly and that my mental facilities and intellect closely rivaled those of my fully supernatural family.

Then again, my earthly experience was likely vaster than that of any human in this cafeteria, even with my ten-year deficiency. In my brief lifetime, I had nearly lost my entire family first to a wolf pack and then to a centuries-old vampire royal coven, fallen in love with my best friend and supposedly natural enemy, witnessed a close friend turn into a vampire, and formed alliances with Native American tribes whose warriors could transform into various animals.

Need I continue?

Regardless of my perhaps unorthodox upbringing, however, I could still pass for the average American teenage girl. There were mornings that I dragged myself out of bed, donned my favorite sweat pants and a solid V-neck tee, and threw my massive curls into a messy ponytail, though my fashion choice would make Alice cringe. During my time of month I was crampy and bitchy and wouldn't calm down until I was nursing a cup of heated blood to ease my cravings. On good days, I had my flickers of doubt about my appearance or even my personality until Jacob gave me a reassuring hug and I was among my friends once more.

The only aspects of me that could ever tip anyone off would probably be my abnormally high body temperature, my tendency to speed through things, and my nearly superhumanly beautiful features. But I was normal compared to my family in terms of how the mortal world viewed me, so I was regarded as the friend and, thus, kept my family safe from exposure.

So it was that I happened to be sitting around a cafeteria table with my closest friends in the continental US, listening to stories from this summer.

"I've never been worked that hard in my entire life!" Craig half-groaned, half-enthused. "I mean, we were up every morning at six to be sure we had time for all our daily activities, which were so adventurous they were exhausting, and then most of the guys wanted to stay up late, too! It's a wonder I got any sleep!"

"Craig, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself at all," Kirsten responded sarcastically.

"Oh, don't take me wrong, it was a blast," Craig assured us. "White water rafting is probably my favorite outdoor activity ever. But after the first week you lose most of your adrenaline, and it's a struggle to get out of bed in the morning." His voice dropped to a grumble. "So much for relaxing."

"All that I did this summer was relax," Annalee complained. "When I got to Kansas, it was too late for me to get a job, so I either lounged around the house, spent time with my grandparents, or hung out with my friends when they got off work. It was so boring!"

"At least you weren't stuck at the mall every day," Garet reminded her.

"Yeah, but you got to see Jonathan during your breaks," Annalee countered. "And lucky Kirsten went on a cruise!"

"After which I proceeded to babysit my younger sister for the rest of the summer," Kirsten moaned. "And I didn't even get to spend time with Nessie like we promised!"

The scene froze for a moment as everyone's eyes focused on me, and I began to process what Kirsten had just said. Hadn't I made careful plans to invest in the lives of my human friends this summer? A recent memory resurfaced: Kirsten and I would have an overnight; I would make a surprise visit to the mall to see Garet and Jonathan. What had overshadowed those promises?

_Oh yeah, I met a tribe of elk shape-shifters, witnessed their leader imprint on my best friend, began lengthy, exhaustive research on other supernaturals in northwestern America, and passed the remaining days in La Push with my extended family._ Obviously my summer had had other plans.

All of these puzzle pieces fit perfectly together in the time that it took for Garet to comment, "Yeah, Nessie, we didn't see much of you this summer. Where were you?"

Jacob glanced at me worriedly but I was prepared to answer. "I ended up helping my grandfather with some of his research this summer and then spending the rest of my time with family and friends in Washington," I lied smoothly. Really my response wasn't that far from the truth. "The days all blurred together. It was easy to forget that I was supposed to be on vacation."

My answer seemed to pacify them; they didn't even ask Jacob or their new buddy Seth about their summers before moving on to a new, safe topic.

The words resounded in my ear but didn't fully register. I laid my palm on Jacob's hand and let my thoughts wander to more important things: our life after graduation, the upcoming convention with the new shape-shifters, the suspenseful wait for word from the Volturi….

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Annalee's sudden squeal. "Nessie! You didn't tell me that your birthday was next weekend!"

I didn't even bother letting my mouth drop in shock. I abruptly swiveled in my chair to glare at my family a few tables over. Every vampire pointed accusatory fingers at Alice, who was delicately sitting cross-legged in her chair with a self-satisfied smile on her face. She looked every bit the angel pixie, and I hated her for it. Momma frowned apologetically; she would be forced to enjoy festivities for her own birthday party.

With deliberate, human slowness, I returned my attention to my friends, who seemed startled at my reaction. "Yes, my birthday is on Saturday," I said calmly.

Annalee tilted her head. "Well, you sure don't sound that excited about it," she pointed out.

"Why should I be excited?" I asked in confusion, my heart racing. I knew exactly what my birthday this year entailed: my physical development, which had remained constant but nearly undetectable – except for my growth spurt from A-cup to B last year – would finally end on my seventh birthday, when I reached full maturity. My family would surely host the Denalis and the Quileutes to celebrate this milestone, but my friends couldn't possibly know that. Even though I appeared to be about twenty at this point, they simply accepted that I looked more mature for my age; they _couldn't _know that I was practically an adult!

My girl friends stared at me like they had seen, well, a vampire. "Nessie…" Garet sighed dramatically, eyeing Kirsten and Annalee significantly before returning to me. "Next Saturday is your sweet sixteen."

_Damn Alice to hell!_ I directed another evil look to her innocent face as I contemplated my conundrum. There was no stopping Alice when it came to a party, especially now that my friends were involved. At the very least she could have given me fair warning that my closest friends were planning to go all out for my fake birthday –

Another thought struck me, one that filled me with dread. "Wait, did Alice tell only you guys about my party?" I wanted to know.

The three of them glanced at each other before Kirsten bit her lip regretfully. "Um, I'm pretty sure she handed out invitations to most of the school at the beginning of the day…" she answered in a small voice.

Of course she did. Why would Alice restrict a sweet sixteen party just to my real friends and family? I bet that she invited the greater vampire community, too, all those nomads who came to our aid when I was a baby. And at a school with student population 245, a small number by immortal standards, Alice would insist that no one should be excluded.

I gripped Jacob's hand tightly, attempting to control my anger. _We will be discussing a few things with Alice this afternoon._

Jake nodded vigorously, and then faked a sneeze to explain his sudden motion.

Garet reached across the table to squeeze my arm. "Don't worry about it, Nessie," she said reassuringly. "People show up at these parties for the food and the music. They won't bother you. Actually," she amended, "with your luck, you'll be the talk of the town for the most exciting party of the year and everyone will want to be your friend."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I mumbled. This would be the perfect opportunity for exposure: the entire Westhope High School student body mixed with bloodthirsty vampires, wolf and elk shape-shifters, and the coveted vampire hybrid. Did Alice really expect that our gathering would go unnoticed? The Volturi would love this.

Jacob growled softly beside me, and Seth instinctively stiffened at the threat of danger. At least these two, my protectors, agreed with me. And with Elena and her herd included, Seth would place her safety above all else, making the situation increasingly difficult.

Daddy frowned and began murmuring to the inhabitants of the outcast table. _That's right, Daddy, talk some sense into our family! _I cheered sarcastically. Honestly, for immortals with unparalleled mental faculties, my relatives could be so stupid.

Daddy spared me one long, please-just-shut-up glance before continuing his conversation with the family.

"I agree with Garet," Annalee ventured in the silence. "It's just a party, and everyone will have forgotten about it by New Year's."

"Not if Alice has anything to say about it," I countered, but my spirits brightened somewhat. Unless a messenger went directly to the Volturi, it took news quite some time to travel in the vampire world. New events simply weren't the focus with basic needs like blood and companionship so prevalent. By the time my party reached anyone important, it would be long over and, hopefully, no blood would have been shed.

Still, Jacob was visibly tense, and after a short, nearly unnoticeable exchange, Alpha and Beta excused themselves from the table to converse with my parents.

The moment they were supposedly out of earshot, Annalee leaned forward eagerly. "So what's the scoop on this Seth guy?" she whispered, smiling brightly. Across the cafeteria, my family grinned in amusement.

My mouth twisted in an entertained but pitying smile. "Don't even bother," I told her. "He's practically engaged to my friend Elena."

"Who's Elena?" Kirsten asked. "Does she go to Westhope?"

"No, actually, she lives on the Arikara reservation not too far from here," I answered. I hurried to add, "You'll meet her at my party."

The distraction didn't work as I hoped. "Is Seth Arikara?" Annalee wondered.

I shook my head, grateful at least that they hadn't posed further questions about Elena. "He's Quileute, like Jacob. They come from the same group of friends."

"So why didn't we meet him before?" Garet asked.

"He just moved here," I said irritably. Why was every detail of Seth's life so important to these girls? They didn't know him, hadn't grown up in La Push with him.

I was startled at my protective instinct. Seth always had been like an older brother to me, I supposed.

The lunch bell rang then, and we all stood to throw away our trays. "Maybe we can come by sometime this week to help with planning for your birthday," Annalee suggested, returning to the topic that was the lesser of two evils.

I nodded amiably enough. "I'm sure Alice would be happy to put you to work," I said. "Good luck offering any opinions, though. Once she has her mind set, she's a bit of a stickler for details."

My friends laughed. "Oh, Nessie, you have the greatest family," Kirsten giggled.

I pondered that as Seth and Jacob rejoined us and my family followed behind, ever-watchful. I truly did have the best family I could ever ask for, even if I didn't agree with their decisions sometimes. No one could doubt their genuine love and care for me. My mother was a testament to that; she could easily have killed me since I was killing her, but she had loved the unknown enough to destroy her mortal body and let me live. It was her sacrifice that completed the Cullen family, my family.

Who knew that such fantastic love could exist? My parents and I shared a bond that nothing could replace; I had wonderful aunts and uncles that supported my every pursuit and desired the best for me; I was surrounded by vampire and werewolf communities that had accepted a misfit as one of their own; my best friend and constant companion loved me more than life itself, and a bright future with him was delightfully inevitable.

I intertwined my hand with Jacob's and smiled.


	2. Angst and Pranks

**A/N Jake and Nessie continue to take me by surprise. I decide that it's time to talk to Alice and then they decide to pull a prank on Seth and Elena instead. It's truly a fun job writing the two of them.**

**I hope that this timetable is indicative of the rest of the story. Once a week is a good system for updates, right? Of course I'll surprise you if I'm particularly productive one weekend, but this is the best I have to offer for now.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS ALREADY! I love it that so many of you that read **_**A Different Kind of Love**_** have stuck around for the sequel. I even have a few new readers who finished the first and have already moved on to **_**Redefining Soul Mates**_**. Keep the reviews coming and please share this story with your friends! :)**

My family raced to the parking lot the moment the bell rang. Our situation was a bit different this year: Jacob had acquired a beautiful new Cullen car, a brand new, white Jaguar XJ that he shared with Seth and me. Rosalie drove Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in her BMW, and Daddy had convinced Momma to let them drive the Aston Martin this year. We were, not surprisingly, the envy of every student in the school, and Jacob and Seth took great pains to remind the school that the Jag was theirs.

Today, however, there was no great show in exiting the parking lot. The vampire side of my family was in and out before anyone could blink, while my car lagged slightly due to Jacob's shaking that he had attempted to control all afternoon.

Thus, sharing a ride with Jacob and Seth was, for the first time ever, frustrating, and only fueled my anger—correction, _extreme irritation_—with Alice.

"Your parents have no sense, Nessie!" Jacob vented. Seth nodded in terse agreement, only just focusing on the conversation as he sent a text message to Elena.

_You say that like I'm unaware of the problem_, I grumbled, using my gift to answer both of them.

"They're your family," Jacob returned hotly.

_And yours, since the moment I was born_, I reminded him softly.

"Don't put this on me," he warned.

"Don't _you_ diss my family!" I finally voiced aloud. His words were hurtful; nobody spoke out against my family except for me, because I had the right to. Jacob was not in a position bring them down, even if their decision did not seem wisest, and I showed him my discomfort.

Jacob softened immediately. "I'm sorry, Ness," he sincerely apologized, his face drawn in concern. "You know I just worry for your safety, and this birthday party is the wrong way to assure that."

I smiled gently. _I understand_. I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts so I could project. _My family loves me just as much as you do. Their pain would be just as great if something were to happen to me, which it won't, by the way. _A smile tugged at the corner of Jacob's mouth, and I smiled widely in return. _We'll discuss it when we get home and everything will be fine._

Jake nodded, his spasms temporarily appeased. "Thanks, Ness," he said. He turned to Seth in the backseat. "What's Elena say?"

"She's on her way over, of course," Seth answered quickly, happily. "The pixie didn't check with the herd about a huge gathering of vampires coming so near in the future." His voice dropped in enthusiasm. "There may be another treaty in the making."

"Perfect," Jacob groaned.

I understood his attitude toward the upcoming meeting. Even as a fellow shape-shifter, this land belonged to the Arikara, not the Quileute, and Elena could refuse to allow this convention if she so chose. Any civilized compromises would likely be settled between her and Jake. I slouched down in my seat.

"What is it, Ness?" Jacob asked immediately.

"I guess you and Elena will be hammering out treaty lines and conditions all afternoon," I muttered dejectedly.

He stared at me in confusion. "We don't even know if that will be necessary yet, Nessie," he said blankly. "If it does become a priority, it shouldn't take longer than an hour or two."

I didn't answer this time. I knew I was being petty, but the prospect of the two leaders being alone together, especially considering their level of regard and admiration for the other, put a damper on my spirits. It would be too easy for one or both of them to give in to the passions that had to be simmering beneath the surface.

Before Jake could think of how to approach my sudden change in mood, we pulled into the driveway, closely followed by Elena in a nondescript Honda Civic. Seth leapt out of the backseat to meet her at her door; he opened it and was greeted by an enthusiastic kiss from his one and only. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and Seth spun her in a circle, her long legs dangling.

I sighed, half in wonderment, half in jealousy toward her natural beauty and grace.

"Ness?" Jacob ventured again.

I faced Jake grudgingly. "I don't suppose I can blame this on PMS?" I tried to tease. It fell flat with my lack of inflection.

He frowned. "Not a chance," he confirmed. "What's wrong?"

I looked down, unable to speak, at my hands, which were twitching uncomfortably. Jacob placed one warm hand over mine, effectively stopping them from shaking, and lifted my chin with his other hand. "Can you show me?" he encouraged, his eyes concerned but hopeful.

I sighed again, capturing his hand in both of mine and replaying the scene from moments before, along with the envy I felt toward Elena and my resentment toward their inevitable afternoon of planning. Above all, I showed him my fear for the future, of how their families would be connected instead of mine.

Jacob stared at me, thoroughly stunned, while inside I beat myself up for sharing my thoughts with him. Didn't I know that my insecurities weren't grounded, that he loved me better than that? We had just spent an incredible summer together, culminating with our last day at the beach and the La Push cookout. My mind and heart didn't need to wander in this direction.

I lowered my eyes again, and Jacob sighed next to me. "Ness," he whispered with intense longing.

A banging on the window startled both of us and we jumped, searching for the intruder. Seth and Elena were on either side of the door, hands on the windows. They giggled at our expressions. "You looked a little too serious in there!" Elena called gleefully. "Just thought we'd lighten the mood!"

When neither of us responded, Seth said, "Lena and I are going for a run, but we'll be back in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

Without waiting for affirmation, the two joined hands and disappeared behind the house. This was a new tradition for them, spending time every week in their spirit forms. Elena believed firmly that their bodies and attitudes dictated by the shape-shifting genes were much more powerful than their human counterparts, and Seth wasn't about to argue, so the couple ran, played, hunted, and cuddled together in their animal forms in order to strengthen their bond.

_Yet another relational aspect that I can't offer Jake._

Too late, I realized that I was still loosely holding Jacob's hand, so he heard every bit of my musings. I flushed in shame, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

Jacob's hand tightened around mine. "There's nothing about our relationship that I would change, Nessie," he said softly. He began rubbing my hand with his thumb in a comforting way.

"I imprinted on you for a reason, for thousands of reasons, that I would be happy to name for you if that would ease your fears," he continued. "If I were meant to lead Elena's herd, I would have imprinted on her. But I didn't." He paused abruptly, raising my head to face him. He stared seriously into my eyes. "I imprinted on _you_, Renesmee Cullen, and I am a better man for that. The La Push family is better for that. You've united what should be common enemies, because of who _you_ are."

My heart swelled at his words, but there was one issue he hadn't addressed, so I moved to protest. Jake stopped me immediately. "And if this is about our alliance with Elena's tribe, you don't have to worry about it," he assured me. "That relationship was solidified through Seth, not through me. And really, it's perfect for him. He's too enthusiastic to stay in La Push forever, and he moved so easily from Sam's pack to mine and then back to Sam's….He never found his place before, and now he has, and I'm so grateful that he and Elena imprinted, for both of their happiness and for the new knowledge and friendship we have with the herd."

Damn it, Jacob had covered every base and there was no more room to be insecure. I sighed in relieved defeat.

Jacob read my emotions through our connection with a smile. "So you're okay?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled. "The only thing bothering me now is Alice's determination to throw me an over-the-top party," I answered truthfully.

Jake laughed and leaned in to kiss me. He placed his hand against my neck, cupping it, and squeezed my fingers with the other as he pressed his lips softly against mine. I responded fervently, climbing over the gearshift to sit in his lap and increasing the force and passion of our kiss. Our mouths molded together in a beautiful way, and I reveled in the warmth of his body and in the pleasant way that my body desired him.

Jacob released me from the kiss and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. We sat in his car for a few more minutes simply enjoying the chance to be together. I showed him how happy I was that we loved each other without any pressure to go further, at least for now.

Jake kissed my hair. "I'm happy too, Ness," he murmured.

After a few breaths, I sat up with a mischievous smile on my face. "What do you say we crash Seth and Elena's love party?" I suggested.

Jake laughed and hugged me quickly. "I love the way you think!"

Jacob scooped me up and helped me out of the car. We intertwined hands immediately and darted stealthily to the side of the house, stopping at the same moment to search for their scent. We faced each other.

"By the creek," we said in unison. I giggled.

The creek was Seth and Elena's favorite spot for cuddling-slash-making out, because it wound through a thick web of trees and gurgled loudly enough that they wouldn't be heard by anyone who wasn't specifically seeking out their sound. Unfortunately for them, Jake and I knew exactly what we were looking for and found them easily. Elena, in her elk form, was curled up against Seth's wolf form. She nuzzled his cheek and Seth licked her nose.

It was the cutest and most disgusting display I'd ever witnessed.

Before I could allow myself to feel repulsed or embarrassed that we were about to interrupt them, I projected a message through Jake's palm. _ I'm going to scale this tree and attack from above. Maybe you could splash them right before I drop?_

Jake nodded enthusiastically and gave me a thumbs-up. It was such a perk having the ability to speak without speaking; and by the wicked grin on Jake's face, he agreed with me.

I darted up the nearest tree nimbler than a squirrel and alighted from branch to branch until I was directly above the happy couple. They were so enthralled with each other that the subtle shifts and sounds that Jake and I made didn't even register with them. I found Jake across the way and signaled that I was ready.

Without hesitation, Jacob dove into the creek with a powerful SPLASH that startled Seth and Elena so severely that they jumped up and bumped into each other. Taking advantage of their disoriented states, I let myself fall and landed gently but firmly onto Seth's back. I dug my hands into his fur and began flashing images that had no connection to each other whatsoever: Annalee's fascination with him; a birthday party with Quil and Claire; hunting down a newborn; shapes and colors. The pictures changed rapidly, and Seth flung himself around and barked in complete confusion.

Meanwhile, Jacob had the brilliant idea to, instead of tackling Elena, tickle her in every one of her sensitive points, and Elena was thrashing about and stomping her hooves in an attempt to deter Jacob's advances.

Eventually Seth managed to throw me off his back. I landed smoothly against a tree and dropped to the ground, immediately bursting into a fit of laughter. Seth howled in irritation and embarrassment before running behind a tree to phase back.

By the time I could stave off the giggles long enough to stand, Elena and Seth both had shifted back to their human forms and were shooting Jake and me the death glare. I glanced over at Jake, who was barely holding in his laughter, and we both collapsed on the ground, letting the overly loud but joyful sound ring out for the entire forest to hear.

Finally my sides hurt so bad that I forced myself to stop laughing. I stood and looked sheepishly at Seth and Elena, who still seemed to be holding each other for support as they watched Jake and my antics. "Sorry?" I offered.

Elena displayed the barest hint of a smile. "I'll hand it to you two, you certainly took us off guard," she commended.

"We could've killed you!" Seth blurted, looking horribly upset at what had just occurred.

Jake and I glanced at each other skeptically. "We knew what we were doing," Jake assured his Beta. "Besides, I heal fast, and Nessie is virtually indestructible."

"Still," Seth protested, but even he couldn't prevent a smile from spreading across his beet red face.

I smiled. "We just thought you two could use a little excitement this afternoon," I told him.

"No, you and Jacob were the ones in need of excitement," Elena corrected. She frowned. "What serious things were you two talking about in the car?"

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "A misunderstanding on my part," I admitted. "We took care of it."

Elena smiled with relief. "Well, I'm so glad the issue was so quickly resolved!" she said. "Seth thought that maybe he and I needed to break up your angst party."

"Guess we beat you to it, huh?" Jacob teased, elbowing Seth in the waist.

Seth shoved his arm away. "We'll get you next time," he vowed solemnly.

We all laughed. "Let's head inside," I suggested. "I'm sure Alice can't wait to shower us with details about the most epic sweet sixteen party in vampire history." My voice dripped in sarcasm.

Jacob grabbed my hand. "Don't forget the humans and the shape-shifters," he reminded me.

"Yeah, we're all a part of your history now," Elena agreed.

I smiled at my friends and we wound our way through the trees toward the Cullen house.


	3. Party Prep

**A/N So, no surprise to anyone else in the Twilight fandom, Alice prevails again! Although she does give the family of three a bit of leeway...you'll see what I mean!**

**Sorry about Nessie's breakdown last chapter, but I've found through personal experience that there are a lot of insecurities in our culture, and even the purest love can't always reassure that. I got a lot of support for writing realistically, which I greatly appreciate. Your comments mean the world to me!**

**If any of you have fanfictions that you would like me to read, please tell me! I promise that I will read and review if you recommend anyone's story to me.**

**Enjoy! :)**

When we entered the house, every member of our family, with the exception of Grandfather, was gathered around the coffee table in the living room, discussing Alice's guest list.

"There's no need to invite _all_ of the Egyptians," Emmett said as we joined the circle. "Benjamin and Tia are the only two that actually like us."

"We need to invite Amun and Kebi, too," Jasper argued. "Remember their reaction right before the fight?"

I shivered slightly as the memory surfaced: Amun had accused Gradnfather of luring Benjamin to our coven and then left immediately after giving witness to the Volturi. Jacob frowned as he read the recollection through my touch.

"The whole coven, then," Alice decided, placing a check next to each of their names. "And we won't show any special preferences toward Benjamin and Tia."

I snuck a glance at the list just then and nearly jumped out of my skin. It was pages long!

"You're inviting all of these people?" I gasped.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "These eight pages are just vampires, Nessie," she stated, as if it were obvious. "There are two other stacks in the kitchen for shape-shifters and humans."

My mouth dropped. There was no need to invite such a large, diverse crowd. It wasn't like this was my wedding!

Daddy spoke up. "I agree with Nessie," he said in response to my thoughts. "This affair certainly isn't necessary for her fake sweet sixteen party. We can revisit this list when we're planning for her wedding."

Beside me, Jacob blushed, and I hoped that Daddy wouldn't notice. It wasn't an issue we talked about much, but it was definitely assumed—and desired, at least on my part—that Jacob and I would marry one day. And now that I considered it, I didn't imagine that many vampires would be interested in witnessing my marriage to a werewolf, and I wasn't sure that I wanted a large group present.

Fortunately, at least on some accounts, Alice followed my train of thought perfectly. "I assumed that Nessie would prefer a small wedding with just immediate family and the wolf pack. Now would be a better time to invite the greater crowd, especially since it's been six years since we saw them," she reasoned.

Momma frowned. "Six years isn't a very long time, even for humans," she pointed out. "I'm fairly certain that the Volturi have not forgotten their disgrace for Renesmee's sake. A convention between hundreds of vampires and other supernatural creatures could prompt them to act sooner." A crease formed between her eyebrows, a sure sign of my mother's worry.

"Then it's a good thing so many of our friends would be present to defend us," Alice replied, not unkindly. She sighed. "I give you permission to veto a third of each list, with my final approval, of course. I want this party to be one that Nessie will never forget."

I wanted to protest that my sweet sixteen would be perfect with my family, the Denali clan, the La Push pack, and my close school friends, but there was no swaying Alice at a time like this. With resignation, I joined my parents on the floor to read through the guest list, which Alice had grouped in alphabetical order by coven. Jacob and Elena moved outside to the patio to discuss treaty guidelines for the next week and a half, and Seth opened his backpack within view of his imprint to begin his homework.

By the end of the hour, the three of us had decided to include every coven that agreed to stand with us six years ago, as well as a few nomads that had deserted the Volturi at the confrontation, like Makenna and Charles. We were strongly tempted to exclude the Romanians, but believed it would be wise to at least alert them of the upcoming event. The only struggle there would be convincing them that the party was not a cover-up for a supernatural revolt.

In reviewing the shape-shifter list, we concluded that Elena should decide how to approach her herd, but that everyone from La Push would be invited. We would also send letters to the leaders of each tribe as a sort of thank-you for agreeing to help and a chance to get to know our family. As for my school, after a huge struggle, Alice reluctantly allowed us to invite just the sophomore class, since they had at least acknowledged my existence sometime in the last year.

I felt considerably better about the whole ordeal once the list had been narrowed down, albeit however slightly. Alice would create a party scene worth losing mortality over, and I wouldn't have to do a thing besides show up and be pretty. Maybe my friends at school were right, after all.

I stood up slowly to stretch my legs. Unlike my parents, sitting in one position for an undetermined period of time could become uncomfortable for me. I retreated to the kitchen, deciding that the first day of school deserved a special meal. Grandmother joined me with a smile and, together, we cooked and assembled a few chicken and spinach pita wraps, with extra lettuce, tomato, feta cheese, and Greek dressing.

Jacob and Seth followed their noses to the sandwiches about five minutes later, Elena trailing behind with an amused grin on her face. The four of us each took a barstool and ate in companionable silence.

Seth broke the stillness by asking, "How is the treaty coming along?"

Jacob groaned, but Elena answered. "It's quite a bit of formal jargon that we're not used to, but we've hammered out the main points. Edward is going to examine the La Push treaty to help us structure it with the proper language and no room for loopholes. We hope to have a binding document by this time next week to ensure that both tribes can review it together."

"What about the other tribes?" I asked. "We're sending invitations to the shape-shifters that have agreed to help us in the potential battle."

Elena frowned, but Daddy appeared from the other room and rescued her. "I'll be certain to apply the treaty to every shape-shifting tribe that convenes with each other and with our family," he assured her. "There will be nothing to worry about there."

"Thank you," she said with relief. "If I had to brainstorm for another minute, I might go crazy. Nothing against you, Jacob," she added quickly. "There's just only so long that I can focus on herd business. I love my herd and running circuits with them, but the legalistic side bores me in the process."

Jacob smiled easily, slinging his arm around me. "No offense taken, Elena," he told her. "I was eager to see my imprint, too."

Elena blushed, and Seth kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "Just think, sweetheart, one day you and I will make these decisions together," he promised. Elena smiled widely.

I giggled at how cute and hopeful their love was. The two of them lucked out with age: Seth was twenty-one now, and Elena was already twenty-eight when we met her. There wasn't much to wait for in the way of tying the knot; they had merely agreed that they wanted time to learn about each other before committing to living together forever. It was a big deal, considering that, as shape-shifters, they were immortal.

It wasn't that I wished I were older. I had only lived for so long. But Jacob had been waiting to find true love for twenty-three years, and now that we were together, he was being forced to wait until I grew up. I knew he didn't mind, but it would be difficult attending Seth and Elena's wedding, likely while I was still in high school. It would be even harder maintaining our restrictions on intimacy as long as we lived in the same house.

There was an air of happiness as we washed our dishes and began our homework, and the positive mood flowed smoothly into the next day, even though Elena had returned to her tribe around 9:00 P.M. the night before. Our friends noticed the change.

"Feeling better about the party next weekend?" Kirsten commented during a chemistry lab.

I smiled at her. "We talked some sense into Alice," I explained.

She nodded, but her face betrayed surprise. "She actually let you manipulate the guest list?"

"It wasn't without effort," I laughed.

From across the table, Craig joined our conversation. "Who all from school are you inviting?" he asked.

"Just the sophomores," I answered. "There wasn't any good reason to invite students from the other classes."

"So your family won't be inviting any friends of theirs?" Kirsten wondered.

I shook my head. "My siblings keep to themselves, but they're inviting a few friends that we've met over the years."

Jacob coughed and spluttered from his place beside Craig. "A few friends?" he repeated incredulously.

I glared at him. "You were there when Bella, Edward, and I amended the list," I reminded him. "It's much shorter now than it was before."

"It's still everyone who came for Christmas six years ago," he said heatedly.

Kirsten looked confused. "You two knew each other then?" she asked. "Garet said that you met as freshmen."

Jacob struggled to maintain his composure, and I understood why. He had purposely not made a telling statement like "everyone who came when you were born" or "everyone who witnessed the battle," but it hadn't occurred to either of us until he said it that we were supposed to be virtual strangers six years ago, supernatural taboo aside.

I jumped in to save the situation. "Jacob came over yesterday afternoon to do homework and wondered how it was possible for my family to know so many people," I half-lied. He still didn't understand how that vampire network functioned. "I told him about one Christmas season in Washington when our house was packed with family and friends."

This seemed to appease my friends, so they segued into a series of questions about what kind of decorations Alice had planned, how they should dress, and what gifts I wanted. Jacob smiled at me in relief, and I gave him a thumbs-up.

The next day, my birthday was a hot topic throughout the school, and students I didn't know personally rushed up to me in class and during lunch to thank me for inviting them.

"I'm just so honored that you would even consider me, Renesmee!" one girl gushed, eyeing Jacob appreciatively. "Would you mind if I brought two of my cousins with me? They're freshmen here and I think they'd really enjoy it."

I was amazed that these people were "honored" that I invited them, and yet felt comfortable inviting tagalongs to my party. "Alice is in charge of the guest list," I told all of them as graciously as possible. Inside, though, I was fuming, because I knew that Alice would be thrilled to extend my guest list to maximum capacity, aka, infinity.

My friends ate it all up. "This is so good for your reputation, Nessie!" Garet exclaimed after a hopeful junior asked me out on a special birthday date. I said no, of course. "You will easily be the coolest girl in school for the rest of your high school career after this party!"

"Great!" I enthused sarcastically. Honestly, wasn't it enough that I was a hybrid supernatural being? Did I need to be popular, too?

Annalee patted me on the back. "Just be yourself and have fun, Ness," she encouraged. "Didn't you say that your friends from Washington are coming, too?"

Jacob stepped in. "They're actually close friends of mine that I introduced Nessie to over the summer," he lied. "They accepted her as family immediately, so she was sweet enough to invite that whole crowd, too." He winked at me, and my heart fluttered.

"My girlfriend and a bunch of her friends are coming, too," Seth added. Annalee noticeably lost her enthusiasm. "Nessie was the one who introduced us, so it seemed appropriate."

By the end of the week, everyone who had been invited, and then some, had responded with an excited "Yes!" to attending my birthday party. The guest list climbed to about five hundred, an intimidating number to a very much half-human girl.

But, then again, at least a third of the people—creatures—attending were people that I loved, so as long as I didn't need to play the hostess the whole time, it would be a fun party. As the first days of school passed, I found myself growing excited, and I couldn't wait for the next big event.


	4. Mediator

**A/N This chapter simply wouldn't end! It covers a range of topics, though, so I'm sorry if it seems choppy. So far it's my favorite, for several reasons.**

**I'm loving the support that I've received so far, for both of my stories! I'm glad that all of you have come along for the ride. This chapter is only a hint of the action that's to come!**

**As a side note, I recently joined Project Team Beta, which is a resource for constructive criticism if you're writing a story. If anyone is interested in potentially having me beta a story, the website is www(dot)projectteambeta(dot)com. I'm fairly certain that you can request a beta, so check it out!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Over the weekend, Alice put Jacob and me to work, along with the rest of the family.

"Jacob, I need you, Jasper, and Emmett to mark off appropriate regions for our guests to hunt," she instructed them. "Jacob will be in charge of the vegetarian areas; you two will take care of the traditionals." She shooed the three men away, with Jacob looking seriously disgruntled at the prospect of hunting.

"Edward, please stay with me since my mind is crowding with arrival visions," Alice beseeched my dad. He nodded amiably. "Esme and Rosalie, you're in charge of the minor renovations for the party."

"Renovations?" I repeated.

"Please don't ask questions, Nessie," Alice responded irritably. "You know this house isn't big enough to hold everyone, even if we utilize the yard."

I wisely refrained from speaking after that.

"Bella, Esme has willingly agreed to let you plan the menu," Alice continued. Momma smiled enthusiastically. "She will help you with the cooking, of course, but you know Nessie's tastes—and the shape-shifters' tastes—best out of everyone."

I was happy for Momma, since she hated any form of parties or shopping.

"Carlisle will be gone all day collecting emergency blood supplies," Alice said absent-mindedly. She turned to me. "I'll be online researching decorations; hopefully I won't need to leave the country for my orders, although with a party this elaborate it never hurts to be prepared. I need you, as the artistic one, to make signs for the vampires who are coming."

I stared at her blankly, still a bit focused on the fact that she was prepared to shop outside of the continental US for party decorations. "Signs?"

"You know, hunting maps for the vampires to follow, etiquette guidelines between vampires and shape-shifters, different malls in the area if anyone needs to purchase party attire, where the restrooms and spare bedrooms are, things like that," she rattled off quickly.

I allowed my brain three seconds to process this before nodding. "I'll see what I can do," I told her.

"Perfect," she muttered. I thought she was talking to me, but she darted for the guest list. "Zafrina has invited a few Brazilian friends along. Thank God both Carlisle and Edward speak Portuguese…."

I left Alice to her mumblings and attacked my task with vigor. To my surprise, it was fun identifying different places in the house and coming up with silly rules for them to follow, such as "Lower the toilet seat when you've finished" and "The blue cooler is for ice, the red cooler is for blood." I decided that my friends could not be allowed to hang out here once the immortals arrived, because it would warrant too many unnecessary questions, and I didn't want to take my beautiful posters down.

When Jacob returned from his running, I was hanging up a poster in the kitchen labeled "Acceptable Snack Foods."

"Are you planning to starve us, Nessie?" Jake complained. The foods I had included were all healthy options, except for cookies and brownies, which had a daily intake limit.

I smiled innocently at him. "I'm making sure that your pack is fit and active should any sort of fight break out during my party," I corrected.

"Well, if that's the case…" He trailed off, taking an overenthusiastic bite out of a carrot. He grimaced.

My smile turned sympathetic. It was impossible to leave him trailing like this on a good conscience. "Good thing I put a pan of lasagna in the oven before I started working," I told him.

Had Jake been in his wolf form, he would've been panting. He smiled widely and his eyes sparkled at the prospect of good food.

I laughed. "Call Seth and see if any of Elena's herd is interested in lunch," I suggested. When Jake gazed longingly at the oven, I slapped his shoulder playfully. "The sooner you call, the sooner you get to eat."

Jacob made a dash for his cell phone and paced impatiently, waiting for Seth to pick up.

I shook my head at his antics as I donned my oven mitts and pulled the pan of lasagna from the oven. My mouth watered. I was so lucky to love human food as much as blood.

I cut a large portion for Jake and set it on a plate just as he returned. "The herd is training some new shifters today," he informed me. "Elena needs to be sure that the newbies don't go crazy or attack Seth, since he's part wolf."

I frowned. "Is that the safest thing for Elena to do?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "She trusts her wingmen, and the herd needs to understand that Seth is an ally, anyway. The sooner they get over that prejudice, the better."

I nodded understandingly. My family and I were, in some ways, still on that side of the story with the Quileutes.

As Jacob and I dug into our food, Momma joined us in the kitchen. "Any for me?" she teased.

"With Jake around? Never," I answered. Momma and I laughed as Jacob glowered at us.

"Just because you're my best friend and my girlfriend's mom doesn't mean I won't kick your butt," Jake threatened.

"I would take caution in the way you address my wife if I were you," Daddy called from the other room, his voice light but laced with a very real danger.

Jacob slumped in his seat. "There's no winning with you girls!" he complained.

I grinned as I slipped my arm around Momma's waist. "At least you realize that now," I pointed out.

"Sure, sure," Jake grumbled, but his expression was joking, now.

I faced Momma, wrapping both arms around her slender waist. "Did you need to talk to us?" I asked.

Momma pulled out a yellow legal pad and a fountain pen. "I think I've finished up the menu for your party," she began. "I thought you two might want to look it over before I show it to Alice."

Jacob and I systematically went down the list, growing more and more excited as the menu shifted from simple salads and rolls to filet mignon, prime rib, smoked salmon, and other delectable food items.

"What exactly is the budget on this party?" I asked with near hysteria.

"Knowing Alice, I've barely scratched the surface," Momma replied, her voice resigned. "But feel free to remove anything or add a favorite food that you may have forgotten."

After a quicker glance-over, we decided to exchange the traditional garlic mashed potatoes for a more party-appropriate potato salad and serve fresh fruit instead of any fruit salad or Jell-O.

"This looks perfect, Momma," I commended, feeling much better about the situation now.

Momma smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Wish me luck as I present the final product to Alice."

"There's no need for that," Alice answered, her bell-like voice clear and closer than we expected. We jumped when we saw her sitting on a barstool. "I already saw your decisions on the menu."

"But you can't see Jake or me," I reminded her.

"I saw Momma reviewing it with me," Alice responded crisply. She turned to Momma. "I would add chocolate fondue to the dessert options," she suggested. "Young adults these days enjoy dipping fruit and marshmallows and such into the fountain."

"I thought about that, but it's so messy," Momma answered.

"Well it's a good thing we have all eternity for things like cleaning, isn't it?" Alice shot back. "It will be a hit, I promise you. I've seen it." She tapped her head knowingly.

Momma lowered her head in defeat as Alice danced from the room. "She's so annoying!" she muttered.

Jacob grinned. "And you thought you wanted to live with that forever!"

Momma chucked a spatula at him, which he caught neatly. "Sucks knowing you're only as strong as your kid best friend, doesn't it?" he taunted.

I forcefully wrenched the spatula out of his hand. "Enough, Jake," I said, frowning. "There are better things we could do besides provoke my mom's temper."

Jacob's eyes widened. He slowly, hopefully, moved closer to me.

I slapped his arm that he tried to wind around my waist. "I didn't mean _that_," I protested, trying to ignore his puppy dog pout. "I need to make a map for the vegetarian vampires."

But Jacob continued his advance, and it wasn't until I turned away to avoid seeing his beautiful face that I noticed Momma had left us. We were alone.

His warm hands molded perfectly to my hips, and I couldn't contain a sigh of pleasure at the tingly feeling coursing through my body. Without removing his hands, I rotated to face him, pressing my body gently against his.

Jacob responded instantly. Whispering my name excitedly, he wound one hand in my curls and captured my lips in his. He kissed me feverishly, over and over again, as if we had never discovered this joy before.

In between kisses, I found enough breath to sigh, "Jake!"

It was the right thing to say, because Jacob moaned, "Oh, Ness," in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. In passionate ecstasy, I clung to my boyfriend and kissed every inch of his handsome face, across his forehead to his earlobes, down his eyes and nose, looping around to his chin before returning to his full lips.

After a few moments, we reluctantly slowed down and pulled apart. "That," Jacob panted, "was hot!"

I giggled. "I'm glad you liked it," I murmured seductively.

Jacob hugged me close again, burying his face in my hair. "You really don't play fair. You know that, right?" he teased.

I smiled at the warmth that spread through my body. "I might have an idea," I managed to squeak.

He laughed deeply and squeezed me one more time before releasing me. "So what were you saying before?" he asked in genuine confusion.

I laughed at his lack of memory. "I was _saying_ that we need to make a map for the vegetarians," I reminded him.

"Oh, right," Jake replied. I could tell that he didn't actually remember this exchange.

Chuckling, I pulled out the map of Northern United States and Canada that Alice had given me to use. "Which areas did you mark?" I asked him.

Jacob pointed out a big section along the country line, as well as a few smaller wilderness areas on either side. I highlighted those parts of the map in green and made a sign that explained the map: "Vegetarian Hunters: Green Areas. Traditional Hunters: Red Areas."

It seemed simple enough, and I knew that our vampire friends and acquaintances would be obliged to abide by our guidelines. There was no need to involve the Volturi in what was meant to be a happy occasion.

And so it played out: the Denali coven arrived first, on Monday afternoon. I greeted them enthusiastically as I entered the door from school. Our bond was much deeper after the sacrifices they had made for my family six years ago and, most recently, after their intervention at the movie theater. They saved Jacob and me from Braden's control, and I would always be grateful for their love and support.

Tía Carmen caught me in her arms first. "Renesmee!" she cooed, stroking my hair and murmuring a string of Spanish compliments. "_Bonita, linda, hermosa, preciosa_…"

The rest of the family were happy to see me, too, and took turns greeting me and commenting on how much older I looked already. It was reassuring to hear that, since my physical changes were much subtler these days.

On Wednesday, our closest nomad friends arrived in a swarm: Nahuel's family and the Amazons; Benjamin and Tia, without their Egyptian counterparts; Peter and Charlotte; Randall; Mary; Siobhan's coven; even Alistair removed himself from seclusion to wish me the best, although he retreated to our enormous basement once we laid down the ground rules for supernatural community living.

The Romanians, I was relieved to learn, had politely declined our offer to attend. The prospect of attending a great convention of vampires was not sufficiently desirable over the additional races that would be present. They preferred to control the situation, and the fact that shape-shifters had been invited did not bode well for their continued immortality.

Grandpa Charlie arrived with Grandma Sue, Leah, and Chad in tow Thursday afternoon. The conflict ended nearly as quickly as it began…by human standards.

Every vampire head in the room whipped toward the onslaught of Grandpa's fresh blood. Every vampire knee sank into a crouch at the sound of Grandma's suddenly fearful, racing heart. Every vampire mouth widened into a venomous smile when Chad's impressive form joined his family just inside the door.

Several things happened at once. Jasper, sensing the predatory and defensive instincts of the immortals, sent out a mass wave of anesthetic calm to counteract them. Leah, ever angry and prepared for the worst, leapt in front of her family with a snarl and glared at the congregation of vampires before her. Momma stepped out with arms open wide and eyes pleading, genuinely scared for her father as tearless sobs threatened to escape what was otherwise a threatening façade.

And I, silly half-vampire that I was, approached Grandpa with a false sense of confidence and wrapped him in—for a human—a firm and loving embrace. "Grandpa!" I greeted happily, placing the palm of my hand softly against his neck and using my gift to project safe, reassuring memories.

Grandpa's stiff form relaxed and he hugged me back. "Hey there, kiddo," he returned. His voice was still a little shaky. "You've got quite a gathering here." He gestured to the vampires in front of him.

Before I could respond, several car doors slammed shut and footsteps shuffled up behind Grandpa and company. "Hey, what's the hold-up?" Embry called cheerfully, peering above the heads in the way. His eyes widened at the sight and smell, so concentrated that it had to be a threat.

With lightning speed, he darted to Leah's side and growled menacingly at the assembly. The other wolves heard the commotion and joined their pack mates, sinking into defensive crouches much like the vampires' offensive ones. Outside, Sam corralled Emily and the other imprints back into the cars with a soothing voice.

I stared at the assembly in shock, fear, and disappointment. With a quick glance at Daddy, I stepped in between the two groups. Jacob was at my side before I could inhale.

"Oh, for crying out loud, people!" I complained, so exasperated that I didn't consider my use of the word "people." "Nomad friends, I would like for you to meet the rest of my extended family: my grandpa, Charlie; his wife, Sue; her daughter, Leah; and Leah's husband, Chad. Also with them are close friends of the family…" I introduced the wolf pack and made reference to the girls outside, with Sam. "They are dear to me, and I will not tolerate any hostility now or at any time following my birthday party," I warned.

I turned to my La Push family. "Everyone, these are some of my family's closest friends and support, many of whom you met six years ago." I let that reality sink in before I pushed ahead. "I will introduce them by coven, but don't expect to learn all of their names at once," I laughed. The mood was lightened somewhat.

When introductions were finished, I returned my attention to the nomads. "We are all on the same side," I said quietly, so that the humans strained to hear. Everyone else heard me perfectly. "I invited you here because I love you. Just as you supported us six years ago, and some of you are our dear friends, so the Quileutes defended us in that fight and have been a constant in my life ever since.

"Remember why you are here," I continued. "This is a celebration, not a battle. My party is in two days and I would love for it to be the best occasion of my, thus far, short life. Please cooperate with my family and with each other. Make this dream a reality."

I stopped, finding no further words to express my sentiments. I glanced between my vampire community and my human/werewolf family, searching for any sort of danger. My eyes landed on Daddy's. He shook his head at my mental question.

I smiled. "Thank you all for being here," I said with relief.

The atmosphere relaxed and, though both sides seemed uncomfortable with the proximity, there was no longer any intent of attack. Once the scene was significantly safer, my immediate family approached me.

"Well done, Nessie," Daddy commended, smiling proudly.

I ducked my head. _I could have said more, been more eloquent._

"It was perfect," Daddy disagreed. "You were authentic, and the fact that this message came from you made all the difference."

"It's true, Nessie," Alice interjected. "Before you made a decision, there were several futures swirling, not all of them pretty."

I grimaced.

"But even though I couldn't see your words before you said them, I saw the outcome: both sides walked away, unscathed." She smiled at me. "You're like a mediator for our kind, Nessie, the only creature who can truly empathize with both natures, because you bear representation of both natures. You were made for this."

I glanced over at Jacob, who was beaming at me. He obviously understood the implications of Alice's statement, too. If I was truly a mediator, then I was meant to bring peace to the immortal world. In that sense, I was a defender of the La Push tribe, too.

For the first time since Seth imprinted on Elena, I breathed easier at my own destiny.


	5. The Esther Treatment

**A/N Oh my goodness, inspiration strikes in the form of Alice Cullen! I will readily admit that this chapter is complete fluff, but I wasn't ready to tackle the party scene yet, and this gave me a fun chance to build up to the party and explore Nessie's character a little. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I did.**

**As to the long wait, I am terribly sorry. I've focused a lot of my energy on revising A Different Kind of Love, but with how long that process is bound to take, I decided to break from the prequel for a day and return to the project at hand.**

**Anyways, happy reading and merry early Christmas!**

Strangely enough, even after the near-disaster Thursday afternoon, I spent my Friday walking on a cloud. I blamed my euphoria on the discovery of my new purpose in the immortal world.

_Mediator_. The title thrilled and fascinated me, as if I were researching or experimenting on a talent. Was this ability to influence an extension of my gift? Perhaps a new gift altogether? The possibilities were myriad, and for once, I was delighted that my heightened vampire intellect allowed me to daydream during lecture and still retain every word. It gave me the opportunity to wonder, so much so that lunch time found me practically giddy.

My friends smirked at me as I settled at our table with a glowing smile.

"So, the reality of how amazing your party is going to be is finally sinking in, huh, Ness?" Garet teased.

I flashed my gleaming teeth at her impulsively, too happy to dim my naturally superhuman glamour. "Well, it's not every day a girl turns sixteen and gets to entertain over five hundred people," I retorted, my voice ringing like bells.

Garet didn't answer, and when Jake, Seth, Craig, and Jonathan finally joined us, they found the girls gaping at me in stunned silence. "Who killed the president?" Seth wanted to know. His voice trailed off when he took in my radiance; Craig and Jonathan fell into a similar momentary stupor.

Jacob, fortunately, had the presence of mind to alert me to the issue. "Nessie, you look absolutely gorgeous. Believe me," he assured me, quietly enough that my friends wouldn't overhear. "But you also look more vampire than you've ever allowed your friends to see, and it's startling them."

I stared at my soul mate, envisioning myself reflected in his eyes, and comprehended immediately. Retaining my inner enthusiasm but curbing my outer exuberance, I smiled gently and addressed the group once more. "Are you guys excited about tomorrow?" I noted with some satisfaction that my voice, though not in the same ringing quality, somehow sounded more angelic than normal.

_Note to self: vampire glamour has adjustable settings_.

Everyone seemed to resurface from their reverie, shaking their heads slightly and focusing more intently on me. "Do you even have to ask, Nessie?" Kirsten responded enthusiastically. "I can't wait to meet the rest of your family!"

"I can't wait to see what Alice does to your house!" Garet added, grinning. She and Jonathan had spent a few afternoons at my place last year and had expressed limitless awe with each visit.

"I'm personally going for the food," Seth interjected. He stared off into space and sighed, undoubtedly remembering the fame and wonder of the Cullen girls' cooking.

Annalee giggled delicately.

"How many of Elena's friends decided to come, Seth?" I asked quickly. It was a pointless question, since I already knew the answer, but I felt obligated to remind Annalee of Seth's relationship status.

Seth visibly brightened; apparently, shape-shifters had magazine-worthy supernatural shine, too. "Just Morgan, Kathleen, and Wesley. Lena never goes anywhere without her w – closest friends," he amended self-consciously. I realized intuitively that he had nearly said "wingmen" and mentally thanked him for recovering from his near-slip up.

The conversation naturally shifted to the party's guest list. My friends were intrigued by the international visitors; I had to lie that Carlisle had made some interesting connections from his profession. When Jake smirked and asked me about Nahuel, though, I had to suppress a groan.

"Who's Nahuel?" Annalee asked.

"He's a family friend from Chile," I explained. _He's also expressed an irrational desire to be with me every waking moment_.

The whole situation was a bit ridiculous. My parents had warned me ahead of time that, as the only female hybrid not procreated by Joham, Nahuel would likely initiate a sort of courtship with me. But even after making it plain that I was already bound to Jacob, Nahuel persisted, even attempting to accompany me to school and "experience the normal human life."

Daddy and Huilen both rejected his idea, of course. Nahuel was strictly a traditional vampire, and even without his bloodlust, he had relatively no concept of standard social structures, having spent the last one hundred fifty years and then some in the Andes, near Huilen's original tribe.

Jacob, much to my surprise, found Nahuel's vies for my affection endlessly entertaining and took the opportunity to press the issue.

"_Just_ a family friend, Nessie?" he teased.

I buried my head in my hands with embarrassment. "Just because he's pursuing me _does not mean_ that I reciprocate," I hissed.

My friends chuckled at my reaction. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Nessie," Garet said sympathetically. "And look on the bright side: you're completely beautiful, and if Nahuel is any indication, then you'll always have options." At the suddenly distraught expression on Jacob's face, she hastened to add, "Not that you need them, of course. You and Jacob are already perfect together, right?"

Everyone chimed in with their agreement, and I took advantage of their activity to communicate silently with Jacob. _Don't worry about what Garet said_, I thought, showing him my wholehearted devotion to him and my utter disgust at even considering Nahuel as more than a friend. _I know that I have plenty of options, but you are the only one I love. I would choose you every time._

Jacob's smile warmed me to the core. "Thanks, Ness," he whispered, squeezing my hand affectionately.

All too soon, the afternoon passed and my group parted ways until the following evening. I reminded my friends to dress up for the occasion, and they laughed and promised to make Alice proud.

The moment I stepped in the front door, I was whisked away by a tiny vampire.

"Alice!" I protested, grasping futilely for Jacob's hand but finding only air.

"Don't start," my aunt warned. Her voice was strained but determined. "If you want to appear sixteen to your friends and fully matured to the rest of the world, your beautification process has to start _now_."

"Beautification?" I repeated weakly. Alice didn't answer, merely dragging me through her corner of the house until she opened a door on the far left-hand side.

I arrived in what appeared to be a full salon, stocked with every major brand name and beauty product, the majority of them in Romantic languages, and lined with vanity mirrors and soft halogen lights, designed to enhance one's reflection. It was every model's dream. My intuition screamed at me to run.

"Sit down," Alice ordered brusquely, gesturing to a plush chair. Too stunned to do anything else, I followed her instructions and hunkered down for what I was sure would be a long afternoon. Rosalie appeared seconds later to assist.

"Don't worry, Nessie," she whispered, starting to brush my long, thick curls. "I convinced Alice to buy faster-working products and cut your beautification time to an intense day-and-a-half, rather than the original two weeks."

I felt a swell of affection for my aunt. "Thanks, Aunt Rose," I murmured gratefully. Her reflection in the vanity mirror smiled at me.

Alice reached for a bottle of clear gel and spread it liberally over my legs. "Prepare yourself, Renesmee," she said lightly, though her voice hinted at some dark and evil plan. "You are about to undergo your first full-body wax."

My eyes popped out of my head. "Why?" I cried, my insides squirming in anticipation of the pain.

"The dress that I've selected for you requires it," Alice replied. She laid the long waxing strips along the length of my legs. "Besides, every woman should experience this aspect of personal grooming at least once in her lifetime." Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

I glared at her. "Have _you _ever gotten a bikini wax?" I demanded.

"_I_ am a vampire," she answered indifferently. Then she yanked the first strip.

Ten agonizing minutes and four hundred sixty-nine suppressed curses later, I stood naked in the center of the room while Alice rubbed a simultaneously soothing and stinging lotion over every pore of my body. "What does this do?" I croaked, my voice still not fully recovered from the tormenting experience.

"This lotion encourages your newly exposed layer of skin to lie smoothly and not develop negative reactions from agitating stimulants," Alice explained. She smiled at my confusion. "Essentially, your body won't form rashes from the unexpected uprooting of the hair follicles or from abrasion due to contact with the air, shower water, or clothing."

"Oh, of course," I muttered. _Alice would make a fortune as a beauty specialist._

During the waxing process, Rosalie had massaged a natural softener and shine-enhancer into my curls, and now she tied it into an elaborate weave over my head and wrapped it in a towel. Momma entered the room just as Alice applied some green concoction to my face.

"Since when has Nessie ever formed pimples?" she asked in amusement.

"It never hurts to protect the skin and promote a healthier look," Alice argued. She added the last dab with a satisfied pop of the mouth. "Perfect!" she squealed. "Now, I've laid out the pajamas I'd like for you to wear, and as long as you sleep on your back and don't roll around, you'll be all set for the morning!" She clapped her hands together.

"And then what?" I asked sarcastically. "Do I get the Esther treatment of scented oils and perfumes?"

The moment I suggested it, Alice's eyes widened, and I regretted opening my mouth. "In the tub, now!" she gasped. "Rosalie, lend me your lotus bath crystals, will you? Oh, and I have some marvelous oils that will complement your scent well…."

I sighed as I trudged over to the bathtub, and Momma laughed apologetically. "Alice will be Alice," she mused, adjusting the taps to a comfortable temperature.

"That's for sure," I muttered. Actually, this part of the pampering process was enjoyably relaxing. I hummed with pleasure as the warm water caressed my body, counteracting the previous pain, and as I inhaled the sweet scents of the bath oils.

After the water cooled and Alice deemed my "Esther treatment" sufficient, I snuggled into bed and managed to sleep peacefully, without any nightmares about tomorrow's ordeal.

When morning arrived, blessed Alice served me breakfast in bed, complete with cinnamon bagels, turkey, and fresh fruit. However, my attitude toward her generosity shifted when she explained why I was receiving the royal treatment.

"No one gets to see the birthday girl on her sweet sixteen until the party starts," she said, as if her statement was common knowledge. "The whole point is the growing anticipation that culminates the moment you're introduced to your guests."

I had a reserve of retorts to offer her, the top two being that I wasn't a debutante at her coming-out or a star on the show _Sweet Sixteen_, but I refrained out of nervousness that Alice might take my comments at face value and make some unwanted calls.

Alice ushered me into the shower with a special shampoo, conditioner, and moisturizing soap – honestly, was I going on my _honeymoon_? – and then spent the rest of the day collaborating with Rosalie on my nails, makeup, and hairstyle. My eyebrows rose to their highest point when Alice strapped a pair of silver, shimmery strappy Stilettos onto my tiny feet, which were also graced with sparkly purple nail polish.

"Do you really trust me in those things?" I asked, eyeing the thin heel warily.

Alice and Rosalie sighed as they fastened the straps. "When you see the dress, you'll understand," they assured me.

Over the next hour, they straightened my normally crinkly hair and then tapered it into soft curls, pinning one side back with a diamond-studded barrette. It was an entirely new look for me, but I warmed up to it quickly, especially when Alice matched the barrette with diamond tear-drop earrings and a gorgeous but not overly-extravagant diamond necklace.

"These were Edward's mother's," Alice quietly informed me, stroking the necklace reverently. "They're supposed to be a matched set with her wedding ring, but Edward felt the need to save these for a special occasion." She smiled warmly. "He will be so pleased to see how beautiful his daughter looks in her grandmother's heirlooms."

I was touched beyond words by the significance of the gesture, and my eyes welled up with emotion.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Alice protested, dabbing beneath my eyes with a handkerchief. "Rosalie already made your makeup perfect!"

Alice's return to her bubbly, fashionably-oriented self was the right distraction from my moment, and I laughed at her antics.

Fifteen minutes later, though, my laughter died once again as I gazed at myself in the mirror. I barely recognized the young woman standing before me, and yet, at the same time, she was undoubtedly _me_. My aunts had brought out the loveliest features of my face, enhancing my eyes, lips, and cheekbones; my hair cascaded in an elegant arrangement of curls down my back, with one portion draped over my left shoulder; my skin gleamed and my nails shone.

But the dress was certainly the main attraction. A beautiful almost royal purple, the strapless cocktail gown bunched modestly at the top and then flared in soft, sheer layers of the lovely material. The waistband was accentuated by a satin bow that hung loosely and offset from the center. I swayed from side to side, admiring the skirt as it swished delicately with my motion.

Only Alice could transform a simple dress into a gown to be envied.

I beamed at Alice and leaned down to wrap her in a tight embrace. "You're wonderful, Aunt Alice," I whispered.

Alice's laugh tinkled like little bells. "Of course, I am," she agreed joyfully. She surveyed me one more time. "The finishing touch, then." She reached for a small white box and opened it to reveal a beautiful corsage of white roses in a diamond setting, which she slid carefully onto my right wrist.

I smiled fondly at it. "It's perfect," I assured her.

Alice and Rosalie smiled back and disappeared to change, leaving me to admire the vision in the mirror.

Two minutes later, my parents found me.

"Oh, Renesmee," Momma sighed happily. She rushed to my side and began stroking every piece of Alice's design, alternately kissing me on the forehead and murmuring sweet things to herself.

Daddy, on the other hand, stared at me with a mixture of approval and chagrin. I beckoned to him with my eyes and took his hand in mine.

_I'm still your little girl, Daddy_, I promised him.

"Of course, you are," he affirmed, squeezing my hand gently. "But you are also a mature young woman now, on the brink of forging her own path. I'm proud of you, Renesmee."

His eyes and the way that his hand lingered on his mother's jewelry expressed what his words could not, and my eyes welled with tears for the second time that afternoon.

"It's time!" Alice's voice exclaimed. She appeared in the doorway, decked out in an incredibly flattering and borderline-immodest creamy yellow number. "Edward, you and Bella need to introduce Renesmee to her guests."

My throat suddenly went dry with nervousness, and a thought occurred to me. "What about Jacob?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since we left school, and I had expected him to escort me.

Alice grinned. "Jacob will be waiting for you at the foot of the stairs," she replied suggestively.

Daddy growled, but my anxiety evaporated as my stomach fluttered with eager anticipation and a faint blush crept onto my cheeks. No matter what might transpire tonight, I was determined to enjoy every moment, and that included sharing my first dance with my soul mate.

Daddy laid a hand on my shoulder. "Just be sure to save one for me," he reminded me.

"Of course, Daddy." I smiled affectionately at him.

He and Momma smiled, and together, they led me to the top of an elaborate winding staircase that Alice had commissioned for the occasion. Motioning me to stay in the shadows and each planting a light kiss on my head, they stepped to the top stair and waited for the bustling crowd to hush. Close by, I heard Jacob's heart rate increase with anticipation.

"Guests, friends, family," Daddy greeted. "Tonight is an important night for the Cullen family. What seems just a few short years ago, our family was blessed with the wonder that many of us call Nessie." There were a few chuckles from the audience. "Over the years, she has brought countless joy into our daily lives, first as an innocent baby, then a curious toddler, an exuberant adolescent, and now as the lovely young woman you will soon see before you.

"This young woman is, truly, a rare and exquisite flower among blossoming teens in our society. She is kind, compassionate, intelligent, beautiful, and a true delight to be around. It is impossible not to be drawn to her; she fills the room with her radiance and love, with an inexplicable but utterly amazing genuineness of spirit."

Daddy paused, and I heard a few soft sobs from the crowd below. Momma, too, struggled to maintain her composure.

After a short moment of reflection, Daddy delivered his final words.

"I would like to present to you: Renesmee Carlie Cullen."


	6. Sweet Sixteen Zombie Apocalypse?

**A/N I was not planning to write while in Italy, but the words flowed of their own accord, and this is the longest chapter yet! I hope that the party is fun enough; I had to address quite a big guest list, so that's why there's not quite so much dialogue. Oh, but the drama and intrigue at the end!**

**As always, enjoy and please please **_**please**_** review! :)**

I emerged from the shadows and was immediately enveloped by blinding light. Alice had reconfigured the high ceiling to accommodate spotlights, which were now trained on my body and made my luminescent skin shimmer. I knew without even glancing at myself that I was a vision; a collective gasp sounded as I lowered one Stiletto heel onto the first step of the grand staircase.

As I made my descent, my eyes gradually adjusted to the brightness, and I was able to survey the crowd before me. Nearest the staircase were my family members, beaming proudly and dabbing at (sometimes nonexistent) tears. Only Emmett didn't look sentimental, but just the same, he raised a fist in the air and smirked at me, his thoughts undoubtedly screaming, "Hell yeah!"

Just behind them were my closest human friends. Garet, Annalee, and Kirsten were squeezing each other's hands in anticipation, and Jonathan seemed stunned at my transformation. Fanned out among them was the entire sophomore class of Westhope High School, who had apparently never seen a half-vampire at her best, because their mouths gaped wider than they had the first day of freshman year.

The left side of the room had been overtaken by our vampire friends. The Denalis, Nahuel, and Huilen gazed at me adoringly from their optimal position, and the rest craned their necks to catch a better glimpse. A few females shrugged or sniffed indifferently once their curiosity was piqued, but I didn't allow their reactions to bother me. It was more than reassuring to see the approving nods of Benjamin and Tia, Maggie and Siobhan, and countless others who had supported my family and continued to be incredible friends.

The right side was reserved for the shape-shifters, and there was a great variety of tribes! The Quileutes and Arikara dominated the representation, with Seth and Elena bridging the narrowing gap between them, but I recognized, too, leaders of the Chippewa hawks, the Dakota rattlesnakes, the Arapaho spiders, the Cheyenne dogs, and even a few horses, rabbits, and bears from the Ponca, Winnebago, and Pawnee reservations. I was thrilled to know that new alliances would be formed and solidified tonight, and that I would be a key component in facilitating respectful relationships between them.

All of this I observed before I was halfway down the stairs. I took the remaining time to focus on my escort and, more importantly, my soul mate.

Jacob looked finer than I had ever seen him. Alice had dressed him in a typical black tux instead of the white dinner jacket from last year's Homecoming, but the black looked striking against his tanned skin. His hair was thick, smooth, and just past his ears, exactly the length I liked it. Any girl who saw this model-worthy man standing tall and proud at the bottom of the stairs would wish that his strong arms and hands were hers for the evening.

But I was guaranteed his touch forever, so I removed my lingering gaze from his incredible body and locked onto my Jacob's smiling face. His lips were stretched nearly to their limits; his expression was overjoyed but also affectionate, with a secret glint in his eyes meant only for me. His body thrummed gently as I approached, which further proved that Jacob was thrilled and honored to have imprinted on me.

Honestly, I was thanking the Quileute magic that imprinting had blessed me so immensely, and it took all my willpower to not launch myself at Jacob from the remaining ten stairs.

Daddy snorted at my thoughts, so I defended my earlier statement_. It would have been graceful, at least_. He shook his head and whispered something to Momma, who smiled widely. I allowed myself a smile, too, in recognition of the memory they had shared.

At last, I reached the final step, where Jacob waited with an outstretched hand. I placed mine in his, gratefully curling my warm fingers around his strong palm, and he lightly kissed my knuckles. I blushed, slightly embarrassed at being in front of hundreds of friends, but also reveling in the pleasant feeling that flowed through my body at his touch.

In my periphery, I heard mingling relief, disappointment, and confusion. My choice of escort, though completely ordinary for my human friends, was not simply a matter of temporary significant other. To the vampires and shape-shifters in this room, my union with Jacob was an incredibly significant statement to the supernatural world that we officially planned to bridge the gap between immortal enemies. We may as well have announced our engagement; the discovery and recognition of a soul mate held far more worth than a precious stone.

It was clearly a defining moment for the majority of our guests. After a ten second pause, excruciatingly long for humans but a mere blip in time for immortals, the room erupted in applause. I smiled dazzlingly at everyone, and Jacob took advantage of the commotion to intertwine his fingers with mine and kiss me on the cheek. "You look absolutely, stunningly beautiful," he whispered, his words full of sincerity and wonder.

I was in heaven.

As the clapping died down, Alice smoothly segued into some upbeat but quiet music that could serve for dancing or just milling about. I tugged Jake toward the large dance floor that Alice had installed and wrapped my arms around his neck, spinning and swaying and just enjoying the feel of his hands on my waist.

"Someone's having a good time," Jake noted playfully.

"How could I not?" I retorted, smiling widely. "I'm fully grown, my wonderful boyfriend is dancing with me, and no one has tried to kill each other yet!"

Jake laughed and nuzzled his forehead against mine. "No one would dare to ruin this night for you," he assured me.

"Or Alice," we added simultaneously, which caused us to laugh harder.

When the song changed, I wordlessly showed Jake that I wanted to welcome my high school friends, so Jake kissed my hair and wandered over to the shape-shifters while I made my way over to the Westhope crowd.

Garet and Jonathan found me first. "Oh, Nessie, you look so beautiful!" she squealed, hugging me and even letting one of her feet pop.

I smiled and tugged on her hair. "You look gorgeous," I returned, and I meant it. Garet looked fantastic in her royal blue that went perfectly with Jonathan's gray suit.

Jonathan pulled me into a side-arm hug. "Thanks so much for inviting us, Ness. This is quite the party."

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes. "Alice definitely outdid herself, but this is just a disaster waiting to happen."

Kirsten overheard us and giggled. "Oh, lighten up! It's not like the sweet sixteen zombie apocalypse or something," she joked.

I couldn't even force a chuckle in response.

Kirsten and Annalee hugged me next. "You do look amazing," Annalee commented. She gestured lamely to herself. "I mean, how can we even hope to compare?"

I shook my head. "You can blame Alice for this get-up. If I had my way, I would be in a cotton dress and Converses."

From across the room, Alice shuddered and stared at me in horror. I gave her a reassuring thumbs-up to convince her that I was only joking; it wasn't every day that I got to dress like a princess.

I squeezed each of their hands before I excused myself to greet the rest of our class. Everyone seemed to be in their element, sipping punch, dancing in small groups, and eyeing the inhuman population. Only a few said supernaturals actually reciprocated, but it was a good scene overall, and my classmates marveled at my dress and thanked me profusely for inviting them.

As I made my way toward the music station, one of the nomads, Charles, ran toward me just a little too quickly.

"Renesmee, where can I find a drink? It's an emergency," he gasped. He swallowed convulsively.

I stepped back with alarm. "On the back porch, there's a red cooler. Drink as much as you need to, but drink it outside," I ordered.

He nodded gratefully and sped toward the back exit. A few other nomads followed him.

Daddy looped an arm around my waist. "It's most difficult for those who have been traditional since they were turned," he reminded me.

I leaned into him. "I know," I sighed. "I guess…after my intervention succeeded two days ago, I hoped that everyone would be able to handle it."

"They can," he assured me. "Out of respect for you, they came and asked you for help. That's important, right?" He smiled.

I returned his smile. "Right. Thanks, Daddy."

He kissed me on the forehead and didn't bother to correct my slip-up. "Go find Alice. It's been a sufficient amount of time for some energizers."

I beamed at him and rushed over to Alice and Emmett's DJ platform. "Say no more, Nessie," Alice said, tapping her head as I approached. "I can't see half the dance floor, but the humans love it!"

I grinned and pecked Alice on the cheek. "Wobble, baby, wobble!" I shouted, running to the dance floor.

The floor cleared, the lights dimmed, and a highly legit disco ball descended from the ceiling. The Westhope humans and the Quileutes joined me readily as the first "Oh!"s of the song began, with a few curious vampires and shape-shifters trailing behind them. Momma and Daddy, to Jake's eternal entertainment, sashayed their way to the front of the line and jumped right into the famous new dance.

It took the vampires only one cycle to memorize the moves, two for the shape-shifters, and soon the whole house was shaking with the gyrations of nearly every guest. As the song progressed, everyone began to sing along, too. The vampires took it upon themselves to shout every "Get in there!" and the shape-shifters responded with "Yeah, yeah!" I counted myself in both groups and playfully shoved Jake when he made a face at my antics.

It was the perfect way to get the crowd pumped, and a whole set of dances followed, from the Cupid Shuffle to the Cha Cha Slide to Footloose. When the humans began panting with exhaustion, Alice changed the pace to some old tunes that even I, in my musically knowledgeable family, didn't recognize, and a good number of vampires took charge of the dance floor.

I took advantage of their preoccupation to mingle with the shape-shifters. The Quileutes hooted and hollered as I twirled, letting my short skirt spin up, and Jake growled at them. Seth punched him lightly in the arm. "Be glad that your pack likes her, Jake," he reminded him. "Who wouldn't want to protect Nessie when she's looking so hot?"

This time, Jake and Elena both punched Seth on either side.

Elena turned her attention to me and smiled. "You are beautiful, Renesmee," she said earnestly. "You definitely embody the spirit that will support your Alpha and foster amiable relationships between shape-shifters and vampires."

I hugged her tightly, grateful for her eloquence tonight. Even after the tragedies that had occurred on the part of Braden's coven, Elena was willing to partner with my family and promote good relations among the supernatural world.

A man that I had not met before approached me next. "You look lovely, Miss Cullen," he said in a rich tenor voice. "It is an honor to meet the hybrid that will unite us all."

"The pleasure is all mine," I answered, flustered. Did the other tribes already trust me so completely? "What is your name?"

"I am Nathaniel, an elder of the Dakota tribe," he replied. He placed his hand on the shoulder of a handsome youth next to him. "My son, Lemuel, leads our tribe's rhumba." His choice of words threw me for a moment before my mind registered the unique name designated to a group of rattlesnakes in the natural world.

Lemuel smiled brightly, his eyes displaying great admiration and respect, and shook my hand. "It's amazing to finally meet you," he greeted enthusiastically. "When your wolf friends came to our reservation looking for shape-shifters, I thought I had gone crazy, but I was even more stunned when they told me about you. What's it like being partially vampire?" He shuddered slightly at the last word, but I didn't let his wariness affect me. I was thrilled that he was even willing to approach me.

We shared a pleasant conversation that quickly expanded to include more tribal leaders. Everyone wanted to meet the girl that was responsible for uniting common enemies and creating a system of communication between the other mythological beings. I was in my element, and Jacob finally relaxed as it became clear that they viewed me in a positive light and mingled easily with other shape-shifters.

As the night progressed, I went through the rounds once more, enjoyed a few more dances, and eventually managed to snag some incredible cuisine from the snack table. Claire, Elena, and my human girlfriends giggled as I scarfed down a plate of steak kabobs and various salads that Bella had chosen.

"Don't judge," I mumbled through a stuffed mouth. "I haven't had a substantial meal since lunch yesterday!"

"I just forgot how much you can eat, Nessie," Claire retorted cutely. "The wolves would be proud of you."

Elena and I glanced at our young friend in alarm, but the other girls only chuckled.

"Aw, is she going through a phase where she likes different animals?" Annalee asked with almost a baby voice.

Claire frowned at her in confusion, but her eyes widened when she realized what she said, and she blushed.

Kirsten ruffled her hair. "I think it's cute," she said reassuringly. "I was obsessed with rabbits when I was a kid. I think I cried for weeks when my parents wouldn't let me have one as a pet."

The girls laughed and teased Kirsten about her confession, but the three of us sighed with relief. Claire was only nine, so it was expected that she would slip up on occasion, especially with her growing crush on Quil. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder comfortingly, and Claire leaned gratefully into my side.

The six of us were just headed for some drinks when Alice suddenly appeared.

"Whoa! How do you do that?" Garet gasped, startled.

Alice ignored her. "Nessie, I just had a vision," she whispered quickly, so that only Elena and I could understand her. "I was watching for the Volturi, but I didn't expect _him_ to come."

"Who?" I asked sharply. My insides were churning, and for a moment, I felt less like a mature half-vampire and more like the seven-year-old I actually was. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball inside the kitchen cabinet and cover my eyes until this nightmare went away.

_The Volturi can't be here. They _can't _be!_

"It's Marcus, along with a small contingent of the guard," she responded. I felt a slight twinge of relief that it was not Aro or Caius, but not enough to fully reassure me. "They will be here in twenty minutes."

"That's not nearly enough time!" I exclaimed. My high school friends jumped at the panic in my tone, but Claire instinctively searched the room for Quil. In two-and-a-half seconds, both he and Jake were at our sides, no doubt feeling the imprinting pull immediately.

"Ness?" Jake asked with concern, wrapping an arm around my waist. Behind us, Claire scrambled to a secure position on Quil's back.

I told Jacob silently to wait a moment and turned to my friends with a forced smile. "There's been a slight family emergency," I informed them, only half-lying. "I don't want anyone to worry, so would you guys just let me talk with my siblings for a minute? I promise that everything will be fine."

The girls didn't look at all convinced, but Garet, having realized after knowing me for a year that my family was different, took charge. "Let's go dance," she said confidently. "Ness, let us know if we can do anything to help."

I thanked her profusely with a hug and watched my friends disappear onto the dance floor.

As soon as they were gone, my family and the wolves circled around us. "Marcus is here?" Daddy repeated incredulously.

"I wouldn't have believed it, either, had I not seen it myself," Alice answered. "We have eighteen minutes before he enters our territory."

"Who is with him?" Grandfather asked.

"Ten members of the guard, but Felix and Demetri were the only two I recognized," Alice said. I breathed easier knowing that Jane and Alec weren't accompanying them, but ten guard members was still a formidable number. The Volturi were famous for their selection of fighters and talents.

"What do we do?" Momma asked frantically. "There are too many human witnesses here."

"Send them home," Emmett suggested. "Nessie's friends think it's just a family emergency."

"Humans move too slowly to evacuate everyone in time," Jasper countered. "And most of the students were dropped off by parents."

"We can't just keep them out in the open!" I cried. The Volturi were traditional to their core; even with vampires and shape-shifters here to defend them, if even one human shed blood, this party would turn into a massacre. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of my classmates, or worse, my Forks family, lying cold on the floor.

"That will never happen, Nessie," Daddy assured me, though his voice sounded concerned. "We'll figure something out."

At that moment, Benjamin and Tia approached us. "I couldn't help but overhear that the Volturi are on their way," he said gravely.

Alice repeated her vision to him, and the couple frowned. "It'll take quite a maneuver to avoid the loss of human lives tonight," Benjamin murmured, but his eyes held a ghost of hope.

Daddy gasped. "Perfect!" he exulted, grinning widely.

Benjamin smiled in return. "Esme, how large is your basement?" he addressed my grandmother.

"Quite large," she answered with confusion. "I made sure that the design spanned a great distance in case we had to accommodate extra wolves." Even in the dire situation, Grandmother seemed proud of herself.

"Large enough that the majority of the guests could utilize it as a storm shelter?" he asked pointedly.

There was a moment of silence, before Emmett whispered, "Yes!"

The circle began to buzz with excitement, and I couldn't help but feel optimistic as Daddy and Benjamin collaborated on a plan. Essentially, Benjamin had ten minutes to amass a storm strong enough that meteorologists would warn families to seek shelter underground – North Dakota, being in the Midwest, was prone to tornadoes, after all – but that would give the students time to call their parents and inform them that they would wait out the storm in the Cullens' basement before the power lines failed. The vampires and shape-shifters would claim that there was another space in the house to hide so that the humans wouldn't be suspicious.

Once the plan was laid out, Benjamin closed his eyes and visualized the extreme change in weather about to take place. The rest of us passed the information along to the other supernaturals, and three minutes later, Kate used her electricity gift to mess with the circuit breaker and give the appearance that the lights were going out.

As the disco ball flickered and the music sputtered, the crowd went into a sort of panic and glanced around at each other, trying to find the source of the problem.

"Quiet, please!" Grandfather shouted. The guests gradually silenced as my pretend father turned on our flat screen TV on the side of the living room.

The weather channel displayed an incredibly confused meteorologist. "This is absolutely remarkable!" His voice came out in a rush. "In the history of North Dakota, a storm of this severity has never hit us so quickly! Wind speed is increasing rapidly; some houses have already lost power." A loud thunder crack sounded outside, and a few girls screamed.

"We will keep residents updated as we receive more information, but we would advise all families to take shelter indoors, preferably on the lowest level away from the windows. Treat this as a normal tornado warning until we identify the source of this phenomenon." The camera shifted from the man to a woman monitoring the storm outside, and the crowd began to shake with terror at the images on the screen.

Grandfather muted the television and addressed the group. "Everyone remain calm, please. We have room for all of you in our basement, which is through the door under the staircase," he announced. "I would like all the students to please text or call their parents and let them know that you are safe. Mrs. Cullen and I will continue to watch the weather channel, but it would be best to alert them now, in case the phone lines disconnect."

He didn't need to say it twice. A mass exodus began to the basement doorway, while the Denalis graciously helped herd them in and make sure nothing got broken. Dial tones sounded everywhere and the humans gave quick explanations to their parents before murmuring amongst themselves about their safety concerns and how the storm came out of nowhere.

My Forks family was the last to leave, even though they offered to stay.

"I'm not sure what's going on, Carlisle, but we are more than willing to supervise up here," Grandpa said. Grandma Sue and Billy nodded vigorously, understanding that more was at stake than just a storm.

"It would be safer for you to go downstairs with the rest, especially the young girls in the group," Grandfather said gently. "This situation is strictly need-to-know, and we'll need help keeping everyone calm."

The three of them agreed readily to watch over the group downstairs, while the wolves stayed upstairs to assist us in the coming confrontation, swiftly kissing their imprints good-bye before joining their shape-shifter and vampire comrades.

We had only seven minutes before Marcus and the guard would arrive, and everyone was arguing about how to best approach the situation. Jacob was all for leading the shape-shifters into the woods to surround the Volturi; the vampires wished to enact their own justice for previous grievances without shape-shifter involvement; and no one seemed to appreciate my suggestion, at all.

"Of course you won't just stand outside and wait for them to meet you," Jacob countered angrily. Just the thought of my offering myself so willingly made him quake with anger and fear.

"It's me they want," I responded, taking in my family's faces calmly. My emotions were far from still, instead rather haphazard and almost irrationally afraid, but I dredged up a small source of courage for the sake of my family. "We knew that this party was a bad idea. The Volturi was bound to notice the high risk of exposure. If I approach them willingly, maybe they will be more merciful."

"This is the _Volturi_ you're talking about, Renesmee," Momma snarled. I knew instinctively that she wasn't at all mad at me but rather hiding behind her anger from seven years ago. "They don't wait for explanations; if you assume guilt, they will punish you without question."

"Then why did they send Marcus?" I pointed out. Momma's mouth snapped shut, and everyone stared at me with confused realization. If the Volturi wished to end me or assimilate my family, they would surely have sent at least Caius, and certainly Alec and Jane, the Volturi's best offensive. Momma's shield could last only so long once we were under attack, and the twins would conquer us easily.

"I think it's safe to assume that the guard is merely for the sake of protecting Marcus." I pressed on, taking advantage of their stunned silence. "Marcus is likely here just to warn us."

"Or see if the rumors of the shape-shifters are true," Leah added viciously. The other tribes growled.

Seth laid a hand on his sister's arm. "We can't know that for sure," he protested. "And even if the entire Volturi came to fight, once we amassed all our tribes and the strength of the vampires here, we would easily outnumber their army." Some of the tribal leaders flexed their muscles dangerously, and a good number of the vampires nodded their appreciation and approval of Seth's statement.

Elena added, "The fact that we are united simply for a birthday party should deter the Volturi from an immediate advance. As long as we continue to stand behind the Cullens, we will prevail."

I was grateful for her confidence, because I could see the majority of the witnesses agreeing with their assessment and asserting amongst themselves that they would defend my family, as they had before.

"I say we compromise," Garrett said, taking the floor. He extended his arms to the whole circle as he had during the first confrontation. "If Renesmee wants to face Marcus directly, then she has the right to do so. But the Cullens and Jacob will stand beside her, while the rest of us either fan out behind them and in the woods or guard the humans inside. At the very least, we can provide them the opportunity to discuss this issue rationally."

Jacob groaned at Garrett's suggestion of placing me at the front, but everyone else nodded confidently and dispersed to different positions. The new shape-shifters decided to guard the inside, since the Volturi didn't necessarily need to know about them yet, and about a third of the vampires joined them. The Quileutes and Arikara, half of them in their alternate forms, stayed outside with the Denalis and a few of the European covens.

My family gathered around me, and Momma distractedly smoothed my hair around my face. "Are you sure that this is best, honey?" she asked worriedly. "We're perfectly happy to group around you, keep you safer."

Her eyes implored me to let them protect me, but I was tired of being the useless damsel. Especially after my victory as a mediator last week, I was prepared to step up and take on my role whole-heartedly. "I have to do this, Momma," I said decidedly. "Marcus won't harm me, and I'll be very well protected with you behind me."

Emmett punched her arm lightly. "We'll look out for her," he reassured her. His face hardened. "Nobody hurts my baby niece on my watch."

I smiled confidently and turned to Alice. "How soon?" I asked.

Alice closed her eyes for a split second. "Forty-nine seconds," she whispered. My family automatically spread into a defensive formation. Jacob took his place beside me; sensing his distress, I reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He stared at me with pained eyes, but after some unspoken communication between us, he breathed in shakily and put on a brave face.

_Everything will be fine_, I passed to him silently.

Now I had to believe myself.


	7. Loyalties

**A/N Thank you all for being so patient and supportive! After a long stint with writer's block, I have effectively outlined the next four chapters, which include a little imprinting and a lot of shape-shifting forms! Really, y'all are in for a treat over the next two months.**

**I realize that this chapter is somewhat shorter, but I'm satisfied with the quality. Look forward to meeting the different shape-shifting tribes next chapter!**

**As usual, enjoy the read, leave me lovely comments at the end, and have a blessed day!**

Marcus strode from the trees with his guard fanned about him. There was a distinctly regal air to him: the proud set of his shoulders, the confident jut of his chin, and the slight spark in his eyes. I had never given this member of the trio much credit, nor stopped to truly study him, but all the stories I'd heard marked this ancient as understated and emotionless, merely existing. Here, standing tall with Benjamin's storm serving as his backdrop, Marcus appeared to me thoroughly impressive and more deserving of honor than any of his brothers.

The vampire halted when he was within ten feet of us, a terrifyingly close but diplomatically appropriate distance. He acknowledged me with a small smile. "Renesmee Cullen," he greeted.

I hesitated a moment to analyze the tenor of his voice. There was no boredom, as my family had led me to believe, or even a hint of threat, as I had fearfully expected. His voice was…young, almost. It was strong with a vibrant undercurrent, like one forced to rein in a vast reserve of pent-up energy.

Considering the violent and overbearing natures of Aro and Caius, my guess probably wasn't that far off.

I smiled in kind. "Hello, Marcus. Felix, Demetri, other guard members."

Those in the contingent nodded or waved. Felix even winked at me, which elicited a warning growl from Jake and a slight smirk on my part.

I returned my attention to Marcus. "I trust that everything is well at Volterra?"

"Relatively quiet," he answered vaguely. "And here, in Westhope? Your family has thrown quite the party on the occasion of your birthday." He gestured grandly at the house and the supernatural guests present.

I grinned. "Cullens never do things half-way."

Marcus chuckled, as did Felix and Demetri. "There's truth to that," he agreed. His amused expression fell. "However, I wonder at the safety of such an event. From the saturated scent and sound of pulsing heartbeats, you are entertaining humans tonight."

My senses instinctively darted back to the basement crowded with my classmates and guests from La Push. Their pulses had significantly ceased their erratic spasms since the onset of the storm, but I could sense the tension from the shape-shifters immediately above them and the wolves behind me. I kept my composure smooth and my voice level. "Are you worried that tonight will end in a bloodbath?"

He shook his head. "I don't concern myself with the lives of humans," he said bluntly. "The risk of exposure is much more imminent."

"The humans here are friends and family," I replied. "Even those most closely connected to us do not know the truth of our existence."

"And the mates?" Marcus returned.

I couldn't respond. My statement was accurate in that no one knew the whole truth, but certainly Emily, Claire, Hannah, and Chad understood more than the average human concerning vampires. Not to mention the nine shape-shifting tribes represented here. I maintained a blank expression.

Marcus smiled slightly, though his mouth twisted in an uncomfortable way. "It's always a pleasure to come into contact with mated pairs that are truly savoring their relationships," he said, effectively changing the subject. "I see that you are still bound to the wolf."

Jacob rumbled beside me, but I interlocked my fingers firmly with his. "Jacob and I are stronger than ever," I said proudly. "I am glad to be in a committed relationship with him."

Pain flashed briefly in Marcus's eyes, but he covered it up by diverting his attention elsewhere. "It seems that imprinting is rampant here. I sense four in your number who are currently distressed at the separation from their mates."

Behind me, Sam, Quil, Embry, and Leah growled lowly. Seth touched Leah's shoulder comfortingly but also in warning.

Marcus locked in on the gesture. "But that young wolf there…the connection to his mate is more intense." He met Elena's calm gaze with confusion. "What sort of creature is she? Her scent is somewhat animalistic but nearly as appealing as a human's."

Seth snaked his arm around Elena's waist protectively, but Elena stood erect and spoke confidently. "I am Elena, Hart of the Arikara herd. My shape-shifting form is an elk."

A few of the guard members hissed and eyed Elena warily. Marcus merely nodded to himself. "So their information was accurate," he muttered to himself.

Daddy growled, undoubtedly reading Marcus's thoughts. Even without his gift, I had a good idea of the "their" Marcus was referring to.

"You've met with Tamara, haven't you?" I surmised.

Marcus seemed startled by my forthrightness. "Tamara came to us, actually," he corrected. "Aro was not happy to hear that you've continued to deny your loyalties in favor of natural enemies. Judging by the myriad scents infusing this area, there are more than just wolves and elk present."

He inhaled deeply. "A reptilian scent…some sort of snake, perhaps? More dogs, similar in odor to the wolves. Other mammals…horse, rabbit, and…bear? An arachnid, and a bird – "

I cut him off, my anger at his presumptuousness and fear at his accurate conjectures providing me the edge my voice needed. "These 'loyalties' you speak of…you would question our support of the vampire community simply because we've allied with the shape-shifters? Look around you. Witness for yourself the friendships that we have established and maintained over the decades."

To their credit and my everlasting gratitude, every coven member, from practically family to grudgingly in attendance, stepped forward and made a show of support. The Denalis each placed a hand on my family's shoulders and raised their heads high. Garrett crossed his arms, as if daring anyone to doubt his loyalty to us. Siobhan faced Marcus with intense concentration, likely employing her gift to turn the tide in our favor. Benjamin flexed and smirked at the raging storm in the distance. Makenna and Charles smiled and nodded toward us.

From the nervous rumblings surrounding Marcus, the Volturi guard members were far from pleased with the strong affirmation.

I smiled confidently, but my eyes flashed dangerously. "And the fact that you, an incredibly talented member of the vampire royalty, would degrade my mated relationship with Jacob by suggesting that I should not ally myself with his family, disgusts me. You understand better than anyone present the sacred nature of such a coupling, even if the imprinting bond is relatively unfamiliar. If my family were to accept Jacob but reject his tribe and very essence, what would you say of loyalty then?"

All of the wolves huffed their approval. Jacob squeezed my hand gratefully, and Elena murmured, "Well said, Renesmee."

Marcus frowned; the pain had returned to his eyes. I realized that, while my words were diplomatic, the hurt he had experienced from his mate's death lingered; I had forcefully opened an ancient wound in defense of my family.

Daddy touched my back comfortingly. I craned my neck to meet his eyes; he nodded at the plan formulating in my mind.

I faced Marcus with a softer expression. "It is not my intent to cause painful memories to resurface or to instill guilt in your mind," I said gently. "But I must serve as an advocate for every member of my family, vampire or shape-shifter, and that includes any relationships of Jacob's cousins or mine."

"You would count humans as your family!" Felix snapped.

I glared at him. "I, too, am partially human, am I not?"

"Peace," Marcus interrupted softly, raising his hands palms forward. His face had reassumed careful neutrality, and I was struck with an epiphany. Marcus's normal appearance of boredom didn't stem from repressing energy in the company of Aro and Caius; it was the only expression behind which he could mask his eternal sorrow. It was his alternative to isolating himself completely, or worse, ending his existence.

Marcus lowered his hands. "I am not here to question any ties to the humans. Clearly, your family has demonstrated sufficient self-restraint and concealment of our nature with the successful integration of Isabella into the family." He eyed Momma and Daddy with grudging acceptance and only a hint of pain. "I would, however, question the prudence of extending your alliance to the other shape-shifting tribes."

"As I said before, any relationships within Jacob's family are to be protected, because he is my mate," I countered. "That includes Seth's imprinting bond with Elena and, by extension, the Arikara tribe as a whole."

"You're reaching," an unknown guard member growled.

Grandfather released a soft snarl. I immediately associated his response to the fact that he had accused Aro of the same thing when I was under trial nearly seven years ago.

Marcus eyed the guard member significantly before turning to me. "In the most gracious circumstances, I can envision Aro allowing that breach of loyalty. To include the remaining seven tribes is unthinkable. The Volturi will never stand for such a substantial threat to order and traditional values within the vampire community."

He frowned apologetically. "I am not here to mount an attack on your family, Miss Cullen. However, if you refuse to sever all ties with those shape-shifters that we have classified as mortal enemies, I must warn you that a confrontation is inevitable."

Marcus sighed. "Tamara has already made a formal complaint to our assembly." From his expression, I understood that he did not agree but felt obligated to state the facts. "I can assure you that Braden's coven will not be alone in their opposition to the shape-shifters."

I nodded with resignation. "Then we will prepare ourselves for a confrontation." Momma gasped, but I plowed ahead. "You have made the terms of a compromise perfectly clear, and I am unwilling to accept them. I will protect my family at all costs, vampire, human, and shape-shifter."

Marcus searched my eyes for any hesitation before surveying those gathered about me. Their expressions must have convinced him of our sincerity, because he bowed his head. "Then, so be it." He lifted sad eyes to mine. "Unless anyone besides Miss Cullen wishes to add further comments, we will take our leave."

"I would like to make a clarification," Alice called out, her bell-like voice clear and unwavering.

Marcus nodded. "Please, proceed."

Alice kept her voice carefully unassuming. "This inevitable confrontation that you speak of…it will occur as a trial, correct? There won't be any surprise attack in the name of 'justice'?"

Marcus's eyes widened in shock at her implication. "With your gift of visions, Alice, I am surprised that you need any forewarning," he exclaimed, his voice betraying youthful uncertainty.

His evasive answer initiated a stream of mutterings among my family members and quickly spread to the rest of the assembly. I squeezed Jacob's hand. _He didn't affirm or deny Alice's statement._

Jacob frowned uneasily.

I glanced back at Alice; she seemed unaffected by his reply, or at least had predicted the turn of events. "The future is subjective and unreliable, especially since this confrontation concerns the shape-shifters. I would prefer more certainty in the deliberation."

Demetri scoffed, but Marcus raised his eyebrows in interest. "What do you propose?"

"If you are opening the doors of Volterra to formal complaints against our family, then we deserve the same courtesy," Alice answered. "You would allow other covens time for a change of heart if they realized the error of their ways. I expect a formal letter alerting us of the terms of the confrontation at least one month prior."

The guard members murmured approvingly among themselves, and Marcus nodded. "Your request is appropriate and entirely feasible. Expect a notification from us within the academic year."

I started. Even though September had just begun, May suddenly loomed ominously close. What were the chances that Aro would wait an entire year to carry out the sentence? Any recruitment of witnesses and training with the shape-shifters would have to happen quickly.

Grandfather stepped forward. Although I had served as mediator for my family, it was more appropriate for the coven leader to conclude the meeting. "Thank you for taking the time to personally warn us," he said genially. "We will await an official confirmation from Volterra."

Marcus nodded curtly. "Until we meet again."

With those final words, Marcus lifted his right hand in a simple signal. The Volturi dissolved into the trees like mist and silently vanished from view.


	8. Fear

**A/N This chapter was much easier to write, especially after I decided not to adhere so strictly to the outline. I intentionally end things with a bit of a cliffhanger - gasp - so feel free to ask questions at the end, but also understand that many of them will be answered in the following chapter.**

**I received some negative feedback about Marcus, and I just wanted y'all to know that I wasn't attempting to convey him as unreasonable or just as testy as his brothers. I feel like he is very limited by their assertions of authority, but the fact that he was able to leave and warn the Cullens is a good sign to me. He really doesn't mean them harm; he just felt the need to be direct and remind them that Aro and Caius would likely attack in the near future.  
><strong>

**Anyways, enjoy the read!  
><strong>

"Alice?" Momma whispered.

I faced my aunt. Her eyes were closed and her brow, furrowed. After a moment of concentration, her eyes flashed open. "They are bound for Volterra," she said calmly. "Marcus will keep his word and relay our terms to Aro."

"Will Aro agree?" Grandmother asked anxiously.

Alice gazed off into the distance and shook her head. "I can't see his reaction."

"What do we do until then?" I asked.

Everyone turned to Grandfather. He took Grandmother's hand lightly in his. "We strategize," he said solemnly. He addressed the vampire guests. "All of you are welcome to take your leave, but if what Marcus told us is correct, we may call upon you again before the summer."

"And we will come willingly," Eleazar asserted. Everyone else nodded their assent.

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. "Thank you all for your unwavering support," I said tremulously. "Truly, your friendship is incredibly meaningful, and it is an immense honor having all of you here for my birthday."

Carmen leapt forward with a smile and wrapped me in a cold but touching embrace. "The pleasure was all ours, _linda_ Nessie," she murmured. "It is wonderful to see the mature young lady you have become. You were a credit to your vampire family and the humans and shape-shifters you love."

Our other friends offered similar words of encouragement. Then, slowly, coven by coven, they disappeared into the trees, bound for home. As Benjamin and Tia waved goodbye, the storm calmed slightly, and I knew that, within minutes, it would be safe for my human friends to leave.

The only vampire company remaining was the Denalis. "We would like to take part in the strategizing," Eleazar offered. "I know that I'm curious about the various shape-shifters represented here, and our combined gifts could prove useful in the event of training exercises."

"Besides, we're family," Tanya added with a wry smile. "The Volturi would be foolish to think that they'd ever catch you unawares."

Grandfather nodded. "We're incredibly grateful for your support," he replied, his voice warm. "If you wouldn't mind helping us get Nessie's classmates home, we can begin discussing possibilities immediately."

"Are you sure that's a safe option?" Jacob countered. I glanced up to see concern in his eyes. "The Volturi only just left, and the other vamps are right behind them. What if one of them catches a human scent and doubles back?"

Kate frowned. "Our friends would never hunt so close to your territory," she answered, but her voice was unsure.

"Wouldn't be the first time a bloodsucker lost control," Leah snapped.

Kate and Tanya snarled.

"Perhaps we could agree to a compromise?" Elena suggested. She calmly stepped forward. "Let the Cullens and their cousins will oversee the evacuation and help the humans get in contact with their parents. We shape-shifters – all of us – will form a perimeter in the woods and trail the humans until we see them safely home. This will also provide us with the prime opportunity to see each other's shape-shifting forms for the first time."

The company murmured their approval, and Emmett grinned. "I knew that Seth picked a good one!" he cheered.

Elena blushed, but Seth squeezed her hand and smiled proudly. As he kissed her red cheek, I marveled again at the perfection of their relationship. Just as Jake and I were bridging the gap between shape-shifters and vampires, the two of them were setting an amazing example that would catalyze the formation of the shape-shifting alliances. We each had a role to play, and I could finally, honestly admit to myself that I wasn't jealous of Elena.

It was a wonderful realization.

Grandfather took instant action. "Seth and Elena, alert the other shape-shifters. They need to be stationed in the woods before we bring the humans upstairs." The two nodded quickly and headed hand in hand toward the house.

"Jacob, I want your pack to follow the humans home, since you know the area best," Grandfather continued. "Sam, your wingmen can take the property perimeter. Jacob left his scent along the border the day before the party, so it should be fairly easy to follow. We'll distribute the new shape-shifters evenly among your packs." Both Alphas nodded their assent.

"What about me?" I asked tentatively. "I can easily keep stride with Jake and make sure my friends make it home safely."

Jake frowned. "Ness, I'm not sure that's the best idea…." He trailed off uncertainly, glancing at Momma, whose expression for inexplicably horrified.

Daddy stepped in. "It would be better for you to stay here and be a familiar face for your classmates," he said gently. "I understand that you're concerned about them, but I can read their thoughts from here, and they need a sense of normality after being traumatized by the storm. You can offer them that."

His words made sense, and his voice sounded sincere, but I sensed another reason for his hesitancy beneath the surface. He was protecting me, though I couldn't imagine what could endanger me so close to home.

One glance at Daddy's face confirmed my suspicious, but the determination in his expression warned me to save my questions for later. Given the current circumstances, I didn't fight him.

"I can do that," I answered confidently. "I'm sure Claire and Hannah will be glad to have me close by, too."

Momma smiled with relief, and Jacob squeezed my hand gratefully. "Thank you, Nessie," he whispered. He kissed my forehead gently. "I'll feel better knowing that you're safe."

I smiled warmly at him, but my confidence wavered when I thought of Jacob being in the woods where the Volturi had just stood. I stepped closer to him, tilting my head up to look seriously into his eyes. "Be careful, Jacob," I begged, doing my best not to sound desperate. "If I can't be there to watch your back, I need to trust that you can take care of yourself."

Jake wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head, his chest rumbling against mine as he chuckled. "Silly Ness," he teased. "I_ always_ take care of myself." Then, he withdrew his arms to cup my face in his hands. His eyes had lost their teasing, and I found it difficult to avert my eyes as he gazed at me. "I promise, Nessie, that I will come back to you. I love you too much to walk away from you now."

I barely contained a sob at his words and twined my hands around his neck. Without any concern for everyone around us, who were undoubtedly watching and listening to the whole ordeal, I pressed myself ever closer to Jacob and melted in his warm touch. Gently, inexorably, Jacob touched his lips to mine for a short but passionate kiss that conveyed the depth of love and care we had for each other.

My human, high school romance seemed so small and distant compared to the connection we shared in that moment. We were no ordinary teenagers trying out a relationship for the first time and convincing ourselves that we were "soul mates". I was beyond glad to call Jacob my boyfriend, of course, but our love redefined any preconceived notions I had ever entertained about eternal love, even with my parents as an example. In that kiss, I recognized my own strength and vulnerability in being imprinted with Jacob.

When Jacob returned, our relationship would never be the same.

We broke apart reluctantly, Jacob maintaining a firm hold on my hand. My eyes swept across the crowd and saw that Seth and Elena had rejoined the group.

"Where are the other shape-shifters?" I asked.

"Lemuel requested that they be permitted to shift first, in order for us to become accustomed to their forms prior to shifting ourselves," Elena replied. "They should arrive shortly."

As if on cue, a rustling in the trees disturbed the moment of silence, and a myriad of animals emerged from the shadows. At the front of the procession, a large rattlesnake nearly the size of a python slithered forward with expert speed and reared its head in acknowledgement. From the tilt of its head and the gleam in its eyes, I recognized him as Lemuel.

I nodded to him, and his forked tongue darted out in quick greeting.

The other shifters fanned about him, and I was stunned at their enormity and prowess. Rollin from the Arapaho had shifted into a spider at least five times as large as a tarantula. Selena of the Ponca was a majestic but powerful black horse that surpassed the size of the wolves and elk. A swift jackrabbit, a regal hawk, a brown, Labrador-like dog, and a massive bear hailed from the Winnebago, Chippewa, Cheyenne, and Pawnee tribes.

Together, they were at once awe-inspiring and terrifying. I could only imagine the fear they would arouse when every member of each tribe was present.

The shape-shifters halted a few yards away, waiting for my Quileute family and the Arikara to join them. With cautious steps and a fascinated expression, Elena edged closer to the gathering before darting behind a tree and returning in her elegant elk form. She greeted the shape-shifters with a soft bray and a nudge, and her easygoing nature prompted the rest to follow her.

Jacob placed a final fleeting kiss on my forehead. "I'll be back soon," he promised. "Take care of your friends."

"Watch over them," I pleaded. Jacob nodded, and a few seconds later, he led his pack away in his strong wolf form.

Once the shape-shifters were out of sight, Daddy took my hand and gestured toward the house. "Let's put the humans out of their misery," he joked.

I shook my head in protest. "Not funny, Daddy."

He chuckled and planted a kiss in my hair. "Let me rephrase: let's evacuate them from the vampire lair."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Not much better, but I suppose it'll do," I conceded, amused.

Daddy grinned and wrapped his arms around Momma and me, leading us back to the main house. The upstairs was still empty and eerily quiet. I could barely hear a sound from the basement below.

"Esme installed some amazingly effective sound-proofing when she remodeled the house," Daddy explained in answer to my thoughts. "She thought it might be prudent for an occasion like this."

He opened the basement door for me and motioned that I should share the news. I instinctively ducked my head as I alighted the top step and slowly made my way down the stairs. The moment my classmates' scared faces came into view, the room erupted in a chorus of shouts.

"Renesmee!"

"It's Renesmee!"

"_Nessie!"_

Little Claire and Hannah reached me first, and Garet, Annalee, Kirsten, and Jonathan weren't far behind. Each of the girls placed their hands on my arms and shoulders. "What happened?" Garet demanded. "Is the storm over? What about your family emergency? _Where have you been?_"

Claire and Hannah searched my eyes anxiously, and I noticed that Emily, Kim, Rachel, and Chad wore similar expressions. They were clearly concerned for their imprints. I immediately felt guilty that I couldn't offer them any words of consolation, especially when I saw Sue and Billy's resigned frowns. They understood that, if the wolves hadn't accompanied me to comfort the girls, they must have been in a dire, perhaps dangerous, situation.

My human friends waited impatiently for my answer, though, and one glance at the crowd waiting in anticipation reminded me of my priorities.

"The storm has cleared," I announced. There was a collective sigh of relief. "My family is upstairs watching the news for more updates, but for now, all of you are welcome to call your parents and arrange for a ride home. I'm sorry that the party was cut short."

Before I had even finished, most of my classmates had whipped out their cell phones and were frantically calling or texting their parents. Garet squeezed my arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about the party, Nessie," she consoled me. "Even though things didn't turn out the way you hoped, people will still be talking about your birthday for weeks. Besides, we all had a great time before the storm."

Annalee nodded. "Definitely. Your family really knows how to have a good time. And you look absolutely stunning, in case you'd forgotten."

Everyone chimed in with similar sentiments, and my heart swelled with gratitude for them. Surely, after tonight, they had questions and suspicions about the nature of my family, but they were generous enough not to pry. I had truly befriended the right group of humans.

A frantic intake of breath from Claire jolted me back to reality. "Would you guys mind helping me get everyone upstairs?" I asked quickly. "It's getting a little stuffy down here, and we might as well get some music playing while the parents are on their way."

My friends agreed and began the slow process of herding the crowd to the stairs. As subtly as possible, I wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders and led her gently to a sofa. "Claire?" I asked uncertainly. As an imprint, I could always sense when Jake was in danger or in pain, and I worried that Quil had been hurt.

Claire met my gaze with panicked eyes. "Something's wrong with Quil," she cried. "I can't explain it, but I just hurt all over. I feel like I'm being pressed in from every angle."

I frowned, my heart racing. That wasn't a good sign. "I'm sure he's fine, Claire," I answered, trying to sound soothing. "All of the wolves are guarding the house to be sure that none of the vampires attack my classmates. You're just worried about him."

Claire shrugged, her eyes containing the smallest glint of hope. Then, she gasped, crumpling into a ball on the ground.

"Claire!" I shouted. I dropped down beside her, ghosting my hands over her tiny adolescent frame as she sobbed uncontrollably into the floor. The other imprints darted over to us.

Emily ran agitated hands through her niece's hair. "None of us have ever experienced such a negative reaction to the imprinting bond," she said nervously. "We don't feel it as strongly as you and Elena do. Something horrible must have happened."

Claire moaned despairingly at her words.

"We'll find him, Claire," I said confidently, even though my heart was breaking. "You'll get your Quil back. I promise."

Claire sniffled and raised her rid-rimmed eyes to mine. "You have to find him, Nessie," she whispered. "He doesn't know. I never told him."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Told him what, Claire?"

"That he means the world to me. I never told him, because he's always there for me." She paused, before admitting sheepishly, "I think I might have a crush on him.

Emily and I jerked back in surprise. Claire was only eleven; we hadn't known when to anticipate the first stirrings of romantic feelings from her. Apparently, the fear of the moment was awakening a new emotion in her.

I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon," I assured her, as I stood up.

Hannah looked at me with confusion. "Where are you going?"

"To find Quil," I replied simply, heading toward the stairs. "I have a connection with Jake; if I reach out to him with the imprinting bond, he may be able to direct me to Quil."

Rachel frowned. "Jacob wouldn't want you there. If Quil is hurt, you'll only be putting yourself in danger."

"I'm stronger than most humans," I reminded her. "And I don't necessarily have to go, myself. I could send one of my family members to find him." The last part was a lie, of course; I had every intention of recovering Quil on my own, even with my parents' objections.

_Don't forget Jake_, the voice in my head said snidely. I tried to smother the feeling of guilt and betrayal at the reminder.

Rachel seemed skeptical, but she either accepted my lie or realized that she'd prefer that I rather than a vampire save Quil's life, so she nodded. "Be careful," she cautioned. The other girls agreed.

With a lump in my throat at their caring and my fear for Quil, I darted up the stairs and skirted around the crowd of humans. I was grateful that all of their frantic thoughts and the music in the background were clouding Daddy's gift, because the confusion made it that much easier to slip up the stairs to my room and change out of my lovely cocktail dress into a more hunt-appropriate V-neck shirt and American Eagle jeans.

As soon as I tied my tennis shoe laces, I propped my window open and dropped silently to the ground, running at superhuman speed into the woods. I didn't make it far before Drummond, one of the elk, found me and gestured determinedly toward the house. His message was clear: _Get back inside. You shouldn't be here_.

"One of the wolves is hurt," I said softly. I met his eyes so that he could read the sincerity there. "I'll try to contact Jake, but I need Elena to alert Seth and help me find the injured wolf." One of the neat features we had discovered about Elena and Seth was that, as imprints, they were able to communicate mentally in their shape-shifting forms, even though they were different species.

Drummond nodded briskly but nudged me backwards. I glared at him. "I need to get in contact with Jake," I repeated through gritted teeth. "Do _not_ get in my way!"

We engaged in a ten-second staring contest before Drummond finally ducked his head in defeat and trotted away, hopefully in search of Elena.

I scaled the nearest tree and began leaping from branch to branch. For a hunt like this, I needed the advantage of an aerial view and avoiding potential collisions with the shape-shifters below. If Drummond had reacted so strongly to my appearance, I could only imagine what would transpire if I met Wesley or Kathleen. I was fairly certain that Jacob had given them strict orders not to let me near the conflict.

A surge of anger overcame me, and with renewed determination, I continued my pursuit.


	9. Connotation

**A/N I love this chapter. Honestly, not sure where it came from, but it may have been inspired by the many reviews I received expressing disappointment in Marcus...not to mention how much I LOVE Marcus/Didyme. You'll see what I mean in a moment.**

**Enjoy, as always, and know that while my summer is about to become hectic, chapter ten is in the works!  
><strong>

It was exhilarating, flying through the trees at superhuman speed. I barely noticed the twigs softly grazing my face and the wind whipping my bronze curls every which-way. My heart pounded quickly, like a drum roll, to match my urgency. _Thank goodness for adrenaline_, I thought as my eyes swept the surrounding area.

There had been no sign of Quil or Jake in the last five minutes, nor a scuffle of any kind. I had expected to see at least a few wolves on patrol, but a gentle tug on the imprinting bond revealed that Jacob was at least ten miles away – a relatively short distance for a half-vampire, but long enough to feel the disconnect. At this point, there was a decent chance that I would find Quil before Jake registered that I was on the move.

I picked up my pace; my eyes darted more rapidly through the darkness, searching for any form other than the squirrels scurrying out of my way. I hated that my scan wasn't more thorough, but the big picture was far more important than the details. I compensated by tuning in more carefully with my auditory and olfactory nerves. Surely, I would recognize a scent soon.

Exactly two minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, my ears caught the sound of a quiet whimper. I halted my advance and inhaled deeply: it was Quil…and a vampire.

My body quickly resumed its motions as I gave my will over to instinct. After half a mile of bounding over the branches, I realized that another vampire scent had appeared beside Quil. While I had been able to only vaguely identify the first scent as a faceless member of the Volturi Guard, this new scent was distinctly Marcus. I released a violent hiss. Why would Marcus betray my family so soon after an agreement had been reached?

The sound of Quil's weak heartbeat slowed my advance. He was alive, for the moment. Whatever Marcus's intent, he hadn't taken advantage of the opportunity to kill my childhood friend.

Which begged another question: why torture Quil so mercilessly that Claire, his human imprint, crumpled in pain miles away, but not bite him?

Immediately, my heart raced in panic. What if Quil _had_ been bitten and was only barely hanging on?

It was the only explanation I could find to justify the intensity of Claire's agony. Without a second thought to strategy or diplomacy, I dropped twenty feet from the tree to the ground below, landing in a neat crouch behind Quil.

Marcus, who had been studying Quil intently, jumped back in surprise at my arrival. Once he recognized me, he held his hands out peacefully. "It's not what you think, Renesmee," he said quietly.

"It had better not be," I growled, forcing myself to meet his eyes menacingly instead of examining Quil for injuries. "Because if you killed my friend, I will rip your head from your body and burn them to ash."

Marcus shook his head. "I did not attack him."

"Then why do I smell your stench on his fur?" I snarled.

I knew that I was walking a fine line, threatening and insulting a member of the vampire royal family, but my entire body quivered with rage. Were I a shape-shifter, I would have exploded and dismembered the bastard already.

He stepped forward, lowered himself to both knees, and laid his palms carefully on Quil's abdomen. When the wolf shuddered, he removed his hands. "One of my Guard assaulted him," he responded, keeping his eyes locked on Quil's pitiful frame. "Dominic was pursuing a vehicle of humans – "

"Against your orders," I interjected harshly.

Marcus raised his head to look at me, his eyes weary. "Against my orders," he repeated. "The wolf intercepted him, so Dominic reacted defensively. He managed to wrap his arms around the wolf's torso and proceeded to crush his bones."

I winced, raking my eyes over Quil's battered body and noting every misplacement and abnormality. Suddenly, I remembered Claire's pain.

"_I just hurt all over. I feel like I'm being pressed in from every angle."_

"When the wolf attempted to stand and ram Dominic into a tree, Dominic grew impatient and sank his teeth into the wolf's neck," Marcus continued.

_She gasped, crumpling into a ball on the ground._

"I arrived just as Dominic stood to leave." Marcus frowned. "I reprimanded him severely, and he will be punished further when we return to Volterra. He acted against my orders to refrain from hunting in Westhope and attacked a being that was defending its own territory. His actions disgrace the Volturi name."

I eyed Marcus with speculation. Aside from the last comment, which seemed a bit theatrical, his words sounded sincere. "And the venom?" I probed. "How is Quil still alive?"

"I sucked the venom out," Marcus replied. His mouth curved in distaste. "His blood was vile, but I don't regret saving him."

A member of the Volturi didn't regret helping a bitter enemy? My curiosity was piqued. "Why?" I asked, my voice soft.

Marcus sighed. "The wolf has a mate. He has imprinted." He met my gaze steadily. "I would never have wanted Didyme to suffer through eternity without me. This wolf's human deserves at least some measure of happiness before her short life is over."

I gasped sharply, my heart thrumming like birds' wings. I had never heard Marcus utter his former soul mate's name before. It made me wonder at the depth of his despair – he had mentioned Didyme's living without him but not the reality of _his_ being separated from her forever. Could his motivation truly be so firmly rooted in love? Did his gift for relationships provide him infinitely more compassion than I previously imagined?

Marcus smiled mournfully. "I do not often speak her name," he whispered, answering my unspoken question. "It is nearly impossible for me. I dually possess the desire to speak with a caress and the compulsion to stutter until it is meaningless. Either is better than the flat tone I employed before. She deserves every facet of emotion."

My eyes welled with tears, a few spilling down my cheeks. "Have you never stopped loving her?" I asked.

"Would you cease to love Jacob, were he so fatefully torn from this world?" Marcus responded. When I did not reply, due to the lump in my throat, he sighed again. "I can hardly bear to come into contact with your coven…your family," he amended. "The love that you share, not only between couples but among all of you, is beautiful and inspiring. Aro would see you sever all ties and submit to the Volturi collective, but the thought of separating such a close-knit family is appalling to me. I could never support such an act."

Despite the emotion of the moment, my expression hardened. "And yet you came on behalf of the Volturi to alert us of a looming attack," I spat.

"I came to warn you. That has a significantly different connotation," he pointed out, not unkindly.

I frowned. "Then why bother with the charade?" I countered. "By all appearances, you were just the messenger, completely indifferent to the impact of your words."

"It's amazing that I was able to do even that much," Marcus answered. "At my insistence, Aro and Caius reluctantly allowed me to share their grievances with you, with the stipulation that I would be accompanied by a small contingent of the Guard. Aro refrains from reading my thoughts, out of courtesy, but it was evident to him that I respect your family's autonomy, ever since I voted to spare your lives seven years ago. He knew that, without the supervision of at least two trusted Guard members, I would act in bias instead of neutrality."

"Felix and Demetri," I thought aloud, quickly making the connection.

Marcus nodded. "The other vampires that you met tonight were novices to the Guard but entirely capable of defending me from unprovoked attack. Felix and Demetri came to ensure that I remembered my place."

"Don't you have equal authority with them?" The whole situation seemed incredibly skewed, with ultimate power on Aro's shoulders and greater freedom for Caius, since he supported Aro's decisions. I felt a wave of sympathy for Marcus, the lonely and outnumbered member of the trio.

His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "In theory, yes," he replied. "But in practice, I am a shadow, a placeholder. I told you that convincing Aro to let me come here was a miracle in itself. Ensuring that he honors my promise to send you a formal warning will be far more difficult."

My heart froze. In the short time since Marcus had left us, I had put my faith and hope in the assurance that we would have adequate time to prepare. Without a written notice from the Volturi, we would be entirely at their mercy, liable to a surprise attack at any moment.

"You will try, won't you?" I begged.

Marcus's eyes widened, stunned. "Of course, Renesmee!" he answered fervently. "I swear to you, I will prompt and debate tirelessly until Aro relents. And if I am unable to persuade him, I will find some way to alert you ahead of time. I promise you, Renesmee."

Marcus held his hand out to me, indicating that he wished to shake hands on his word. I studied him for a short moment, weighing my options. It was possible that Marcus was playing on my emotions so that I would trust him blindly, but I found it difficult to doubt the sincerity of his gesture. At the risk of losing his place in the Volturi, Marcus had traveled to the other side of the globe to warn us and, in the process, saved the life of my good friend and his enemy. A vampire royal had no obligation to see to the welfare of my family, much less a pack of wolves.

Quil's still-beating heart determined my final decision. I extended my hand forward and gripped Marcus's hand tightly. "I believe you."

A glorious smile spread across his face. Marcus placed his other hand lightly atop mine. "Thank you, Renesmee," he said earnestly. "Others have said it before, but I would like to echo their sentiments: you are, truly, a remarkable creature."

_Thank you_, I said silently, using my gift to enhance the happiness I felt.

I relished the peace that seemed to emanate from Marcus. In a way, he was similar to Uncle Jasper: incredibly empathetic and sensitive to the bonds between others and the emotions associated with those bonds. I wondered how Volterra must have shined when Didyme lived and their love was young and new and vibrant. I wondered how Didyme had viewed her relationship with Marcus, without the benefit of his unique gift.

The moment was shattered by a large form crashing through the trees, hackles raised and teeth bared in a loud and intimidating snarl. Marcus and I leapt apart instantly – Marcus out of fear, and me with some trepidation but mostly overwhelming joy at seeing my soul mate in one piece.

_Jacob!_

Jacob stalked forward, edging between Marcus and me and eyeing the former with anger, warning, and the slightest hint of irrationality. I understood the glint in his eyes; there was no justifiable reason that the ancient from a coven bent on destroying my family should engage with me alone and so personally. The imperative to protect me overshadowed every other instinct. If I did not act fast, Jacob would kill Marcus.

Knowing that only my words could calm Jacob in such an intense moment, I moved into his line of vision, effectively drawing his attention away from Marcus. Once our eyes met, I twined my left hand in the fur on his neck and smiled reassuringly.

"Jacob," I whispered, channeling my gift to show him the exchange that Marcus and I had shared. I locked eyes with him until I had told the full story; by the end of the account, Jacob seemed significantly appeased, though he still displayed mistrust toward Marcus. Given our history with the Volturi, I couldn't fault Jacob his wariness.

Jake stepped forward again, but now, he acted much more interested in Quil. He nudged his friend experimentally with his nose, waiting for any sign of movement.

"The wolf is significantly weakened," Marcus informed him cautiously. "No further venom resides in his bloodstream, but the toxins severely damaged what parts of his body they touched. Even with his accelerated healing, it may take hours of intensive care to return him to his normal state. His crushed bones, too, must be re-broken and re-set before his body heals around the wounds."

"What would you have us do?" I asked, kneeling down to stroke Quil's fur carefully. "It will be difficult to move him without exacerbating the problem."

"I would volunteer to carry him, but I doubt that your family or the pack would look too kindly on my reappearance," Marcus replied. Jacob growled his assent. "You will need at least two wolves, preferably three, in their human forms to carry him back to your home, unless Carlisle can procure a stretcher."

"I can run home to alert Grandfather," I offered, silently cursing myself for leaving my cell phone in my bedroom; my efforts to prevent Daddy from tracking me were proving inopportune now. At the disgruntled expression on Jake's face, no doubt in concern for my safety, I amended my statement. "Jake will carry me home once he is able to contact two brothers to guard Quil for us. We won't attempt to move him until Grandfather gives his prognosis."

Marcus nodded. "That seems wise. Please tell Carlisle that I am deeply sorry for the manner in which I handled the situation, especially for Dominic's indiscretion. I have greatly overstepped my bounds."

I walked to him and laid a hand on his arm. "You did the best that was appropriate for the situation," I corrected him. "You've done us a great service by warning us. I hope that Aro will honor your request."

"As do I, young Renesmee," Marcus responded. He bowed slightly. "Until we meet again, hopefully in more favorable circumstances."

I returned his bow, but as he began to leave, I called, "Wait!"

Marcus paused but did not turn. "Yes?"

"You never answered my question," I reminded him. My heart pounded in anticipation of his response.

The ancient slowly faced me, a curious expression on his face. "What question?"

I smiled sadly. "Have you never stopped loving Didyme?"

Marcus stiffened, his features frozen in a heartbreaking combination of sorrow, bitterness, guilt, betrayal, and wistfulness. At first, I believed that he would not speak, or worse, that he would attack with pent-up emotion.

But he surprised me. "Many vampires forget that Didyme possessed a gift," he said quietly. I was startled; no one had ever truly filled me in about Marcus's long-dead mate, and I was completely unaware that she had been talented. "By Aro's measure, her gift was useless, but there was no denying that Didyme was special. She radiated happiness – many considered her gift more of an aura. Her very presence could prompt men to forsake any and all pursuits out of love for her and the desire to earn her love in return. And, of course, she was blissfully unaware.

"Didyme captured me in a way that I had never imagined and can never hope to imitate. I was entranced by her beauty and joy. Mesmerized. Captivated. Utterly and irrevocably bound to her, heart and soul. And somehow, by some perfect miracle, she fell as helplessly in love with me as I did with her."

Marcus smiled contentedly, his eyes unfocused as his tale conjured up precious memories. "We were deliriously happy. My love for her increased every day because, not only did I have assurance from her personally, but my gift allowed me to see the exact depth of her affection. It is an immeasurably powerful thing to know that you are loved."

"I know the feeling," I murmured. Beside me, Jake rubbed his head affectionately against my shoulder.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed, and Marcus's face fell in hopeless desperation. "Yes, I know. The intensity of your relationship is impossible to ignore." His voice cracked. "Didyme's death altered me nearly beyond recognition. It has taken me centuries to find even a semblance of the happiness I knew and cherished when she was alive. Living is a mockery without your soul."

Unconsciously, I edged closer to Jacob and let his warmth envelop me. It pained me to imagine even a moment of my life without him. I remembered the few days during my freshman year that Jake had returned to La Push to spend time with his father, and then the weeks that he pretended to date Tamara so that she would be protected from Braden. That month had been torture for both of us; how would I survive if Jacob were permanently eliminated from my life?

My heart seized at the thought, and I forcefully removed it from my mind. I would cease to live without Jacob, which made me all the more desperate to keep him close to my side.

I choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry for your loss," I said fervently, wincing at the clichéd sound of my words. How did one appropriately express their condolences for someone who had been lamenting their loved one for perhaps a millennium?

Marcus allowed himself a small but grateful smile. "I appreciate your sincerity, Renesmee. And in answer to your question: I have never, and will never, stop loving Didyme. My soul will long for her until I no longer exist…perhaps even longer than that."

I brushed a stray tear away; his love for Didyme was beyond beautiful.

A quiet whine from Quil's mouth brought us back to the present. With a final nod and parting phrase, Marcus turned and disappeared into the trees.

The moment that he was out of sight, Embry and Jared emerged into the clearing. Embry darted immediately to Quil's side, panting and frantically pawing at him. Jared hung back respectfully, but his eyes reflected the same worry.

"You're here to watch over Quil?" I checked. The two nodded their confirmation.

Jake bumped his head against my arm and knelt down, allowing me to climb onto his back. The three wolves shared a short conversation before Jacob lurched forward, sprinting toward home and help for our friend.

I leaned forward and placed my mouth close to his ear. "I'm sorry for worrying you," I whispered.

Jacob snorted. His disappointment with me was blatantly obvious, and I knew that I would pay for my hasty actions.

I sighed. Sometimes, it was really hard being the youngest and least durable in a group of overprotective supernaturals.


	10. Determined

**A/N This chapter is a long time in coming and a rather pathetic offering in my opinion, but it does have its moments. I'm especially fond of the beginning and Claire's portion near the end.**

**Please give me feedback if you have the time. I'm over halfway through with edits in ADKoL, and soon my lovely betas will tackle this story, as well. It will be really helpful to already have changes in mind when we start that process. :)  
><strong>

Jacob halted about twenty feet from the house, still well into the trees, and dumped me unceremoniously onto the hard forest ground. As he darted behind a tree to phase, I scowled and attempted to brush the dirt from my arms, back, and the seat of my jeans. He had every right to be upset with me, but did I deserve such indignity? It was insulting.

When Jake came into view, his expression matched mine. Without pausing to greet me or even smile at me, he gripped my arms almost painfully and gave me a quick shake. "What the hell were you thinking, Renesmee?" he yelled. I winced; it was rare that Jacob raised his voice _and_ used my full name in the same sentence. "Your father and I both told you, in no uncertain terms, that you needed to stay at the house, where you would be safe. Does he know you're out here? Of course not," he ranted, not allowing me to answer. "You pulled a terrible stunt, Ness. What if you had been hurt?"

"But I wasn't!" I protested. My heart and pride stung at his harsh words. "It's actually a good thing that I went. Marcus and I had a really meaningful conversation – "

"Yeah, the bloodsucker was incredibly helpful," Jacob interjected sarcastically.

"Jacob!" I was horrified at his words and at the indent that he was undoubtedly leaving on my upper arms – I could barely feel them now, for lack of blood circulation. More than anything, I was hurt that he would still employ such a hateful title after imprinting on me and practically living with my family for seven years.

The betrayal must have shown on my face, because Jacob's expression softened, and he carefully removed his hands. "I'm sorry, Ness," he whispered, now running his palms gently along my arms. "You know that I just worry about you, and seeing you so close to that vampire…" He inhaled sharply. "What if you had found Quil before Marcus, and that Dominic freak had bitten you, too? Do you know what would happen if vampire venom got in your system?"

Jake's question caught me off guard. It was something that Daddy and Grandfather had never tested on me, for obvious reasons. We didn't know if the venom would be poisonous to me, as it was to the shape-shifters, or if it would transform me into a vampire, as it did for humans. Research on the subject didn't lend any hints, and with the paradox of my thirst for blood while my own blood ran through my veins, there was no telling how my hybrid body would process it.

With greater humility, I mumbled, "I don't know."

We stared at each other in silence. Finally, Jacob closed the distance and wrapped his strong arms around me. "Please don't scare me like that again," he murmured.

I breathed in his woodsy scent and immediately felt comforted. "I promise." In a moment of caring, I raised myself up on my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Jacob's lips.

Jacob responded immediately, kissing me back gratefully and tenderly. As our lips meshed, my humiliation and irritation melted away. I reveled in the comfort Jacob's presence provided and my joy that he had not been harmed in the events following the Volturi confrontation. Though we had been dating for only a year, I felt that our souls were already united, that we were married in spirit. In moments like this, when we were still and felt blessed merely to stand shoulder to shoulder, I knew that our love was real.

We parted reluctantly, Jacob placing a last fleeting kiss on my forehead. I giggled and laced my fingers through his. "I guess we should check in with the rest of the family, huh?" I suggested, cringing slightly as I imagined Daddy's reaction.

Jake's mouth twisted in concern. "That's definitely the responsible thing to do," he conceded. "At the very least, we need to get Quil back safely."

Just the mention of his injured pack brother set both of us in motion. I showed Jacob a vision of the two of us speaking only to Grandfather, even if my parents tried to hold me back, until he had agreed to tend to Quil. Jacob nodded, and we strode determinedly toward the Cullen house.

Our appearance, not surprisingly, caused uproar. Everyone shifted their attention abruptly to the door, and the fear on their faces and angry bite of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Momma's voices created a cacophony that threatened to send me into sensory overload.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you have any idea how worried we've been? Do you not care that, with you invisible to my gift, I have no manner of finding you if you got hurt?"

"Why the hell would you leave without telling us or taking anyone with you? That's an incredibly stupid move with the freaking Volturi loose in the woods! Have I taught you nothing?"

"I cannot believe that you would willingly put your life at risk just to search for one insignificant mutt!"

Jacob growled.

"Ness, you can't scare us like that! Screw trying to act noble. You're not as strong as we are!"

"Renesmee!" Momma's voice wavered with dangerous ire and the pent-up urge to sob. "I expected you to have more than an ounce of common sense, especially after you nearly _died_ seven years ago! Do you not care about our reactions at all, about how terrified we were when Emily told us that you'd left? Why would you hurt us like that?"

Their reprimands smarted, and I found myself leaning into Jake for support. He glanced at me worriedly; neither of us had expected this incredible onslaught. We had prepared for anger, certainly, but I had hoped that my family would at least swarm me with hugs before admonishing me.

My guilt at that moment, though, was nothing compared to the heartbreak I felt as Daddy stepped forward. He appeared neither angry nor concerned. His eyes trained on mine, and in them, I saw the weight of the world, a profound sadness that I rarely witnessed, and above all, utter disappointment, as if I had failed him as a daughter.

When he opened his mouth to speak, the chilling calm in his voice made me want to cower.

"You disobeyed us, Renesmee." His words pummeled me like a sledgehammer. "I don't understand why you feel the compulsion to act like a rebellious teenager whenever we give orders for your protection. You knew that the woods were not safe tonight. Obviously you knew, because you did not bother to share your concerns with us before sneaking out of the house. You knew that we would tell you to stop, and yet, you considered your agenda more important than the wishes of your elders."

Daddy frowned before delivering the final blow. "I am beyond disappointed in you."

Had I not just experienced a breakthrough moment with Marcus and hurried home with the mission to save Quil, I might have fallen to the ground and burst into tears, begging for forgiveness. I might have submitted to Daddy's will, as I always had and as everyone expected.

But my purpose there served as a buoy for my spirit. With head raised high and composure relatively calm, I strode past my horrified family members until I was four feet from Grandfather. He cocked his head in a curious but open gesture.

"Grandfather, Quil has been injured. He needs medical attention immediately."

My words were simple – there was so much more that I could have said, but I saw no need to waste words when the timing was critical. Grandfather evidently recognized the urgency of the situation and understood that my repentance would come once the reason for my disobedience was attended to, because he nodded.

"I will go to him," he answered, already in motion. As he retrieved his medical bag and a collapsible stretcher, he gave out orders. "Jacob, lead us back to the site as quickly as possible. Emmett and Jasper, be ready to carry Quil back to the house. Edward, you will help me with the diagnosis and administering of pain medications."

No one argued his demands, though the women in my family still glared warily at me as their husbands gathered around Grandfather. In the confusion of movement, I realized that Grandfather hadn't given me any imperative, even though I had been the one to discover Quil. I frowned.

"What about me?" The question had been poised to spring from my own lips, but a younger voice beat me to it. Everyone's eyes darted to Claire, who stood quivering with fear between Hannah and Kim.

Grandfather paused and smiled sadly at Claire. "You won't want to be with us when we rescue Quil," he said gently. "If you were able to feel his pain so strongly, it is likely that his injuries are extensive and that caring for him will cause excruciating discomfort. He would not want you to see him in such a state."

"I disagree," Claire countered. Her child's eyes flashed dangerously, and she squeezed Hannah and Kim's hands with determination. "Quil and I may not be together, but I am his, and he is mine. If I can't be with him in his pain, then what kind of imprint am I?"

I was astonished. Claire had never championed Quil so strongly before; we were far more accustomed to her sweet nature and the cute way that she adored her wolf. At that moment, Claire seemed to be truly embracing her destiny as an imprint. She deserved the choice to see Quil.

There was a stunned pause around the room before Emily rose from her seat on one of the couches and strode to Claire's side, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. Emily looked directly at Grandfather. "Claire obviously understands the power of her imprinting bond and the possible consequences of her actions. She may be young, but in my mind, she is ready."

Grandfather appraised the four girls carefully, seeking counsel from their eyes. When he shifted his gaze to me, I nodded with approval, and he sighed. "Very well," he conceded. "Jacob, would you mind carrying Claire on your back?"

"Not at all," he answered readily. "I don't think Quil would have it any other way."

My heart sank; if Jacob planned to take Claire, then I likely wouldn't be accompanying them. "Don't I get to go?" I asked morosely.

"You've earned yourself enough trouble for one night, Renesmee," Rosalie spat.

Daddy growled. "Rose, I am perfectly capable of disciplining my own daughter." She fell immediately silent but glared resentfully at Jacob.

He turned to me, his expression less disturbed but not fully satisfied. "The woods still aren't safe, and you've already disobeyed me tonight. I want you to stay at the house and discuss things with your mother while we're gone. Jacob will take care of Claire."

His explanation was reasonable, but I couldn't fully fight the frown that overtook my features at the prospect of Jacob returning to the fray without me. At my downcast expression, Jacob placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Try to actually stay safe for me this time, okay, Ness?" he teased, though his eyes were serious.

I sighed; I owed Jacob that much, after scaring him before. "If you define 'safe' as being interrogated by a slew of female vampires, then I suppose I can oblige," I bantered back, allowing a small grin.

My boyfriend frowned. "Edward, I think I'd prefer to have her with me."

I shoved him playfully, glad for the distraction of our normally easy relationship. "That's the Jake I love," I cooed, kissing him swiftly on the cheek.

Jake grinned and planted a small kiss on my nose. "And there's the smile I've been looking for." He squeezed my hand, his expression tender. "I've gotta go," he said regretfully.

"I know." I turned to Claire with hands on my hips. "Don't let anything happen to my Jake, alright, Claire-bear?"

Claire beamed at me, even though her eyes betrayed worry for Quil. "Never," she promised. "Nobody touches Uncle Jay on my watch."

Everyone chuckled at the small girl's determination.

"We should get going," Grandfather announced. Immediately, there was a flurry of action, and the rescue team vanished out the front door before most of the humans could blink.

Those of us remaining stared at the entrance with longing, and Emily huffed. "Why do the girls always stay home while the guys have all the fun?"


	11. Strategizing

**A/N Working with a beta on my original story has proven so inspirational in writing this story! I'm pretty pleased with the ending of this chapter, especially. This was fun to write.**

**Please leave comments, criticisms, questions, anything! :)**

I stared out the window into the surrounding woods long after Jacob's form had vanished. My fascination with the darkness had less to do with concern for Jacob and more with fear of my mother's ire. Bella Cullen could be truly terrifying when she believed that my life was in danger. Never mind that Marcus had rallied his guard and begun the journey back to Volterra – Momma was sure to unleash a severe verbal flagellation.

It was surprising that Momma allowed fifteen minutes to pass before speaking. In that time, I had let my mind revisit the strange meeting between myself and Marcus, Claire's violent reaction to Quil's pain, and the reminder that Aro did not trust my family to host such a populated convention, even for the simple purpose of a birthday party. I didn't know when the Volturi planned to make their comeback, but I anticipated that the confrontation wouldn't be nearly as peaceful as the last time. The possibility of death was much more imminent.

When Momma joined me at the window, it was with less ire than I had expected. "I don't agree with your methods, Nessie, but your care for Quil and mediation with Marcus were nothing short of astonishing."

I faced her carefully, noting her expressionless features. "You're not mad?" I asked in disbelief.

Momma sighed before flashing me a wry smile. "Is it silly that I'm far more upset that you don't need me to protect you anymore?"

I reached what I hoped was a soothing hand to the base of her neck. _Not at all_, I answered, expressing as much sincerity as I could muster. _I didn't exactly help matters by disappearing without any warning_.

"No, you didn't," Momma agreed, frowning. "If I might make a suggestion…you don't need to rely on your own strength, simply because you are strong enough. The rest of us are here to support you. Asking for help doesn't mean admitting incompetence."

I hung my head. That wasn't exactly the reason I had chosen to move forward without my family's approval, but pride was certainly a factor to consider. Being fully grown didn't make me invincible.

Momma stroked my hair as she listened to my thoughts. "I only say this because I love you, not so you'll feel shame," she gently reminded me.

I smiled up at her. _Love you too, Momma_.

She kissed my forehead. "That ought to be enough discipline to satisfy your father," she teased, eyes glinting mischievously.

I grinned. "Let's hope so."

When Quil's rescue party finally returned, the tension in the room immediately dissipated. Emily rushed to Claire and pulled her into an almost desperate embrace. I understood her need. Claire had become like a daughter to Emily since Quil had imprinted on her and she'd begun spending more time in La Push.

Claire rubbed Emily's back soothingly and let out a sigh of relief. "Edward and Carlisle were able to reset most of Quil's bones," she said quietly, almost reverently. "Quil will be alright."

As if confirming her words, Quil stirred slightly and squinted, eyes focused solely on his imprint. "Claire?" he asked hoarsely.

Claire gasped and dropped down beside Quil. "You're okay," she whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Quil, I'm so glad you're alive!"

In a gesture that likely took all his effort, Quil cupped Claire's face in his hand and smiled. "Of course I'm alive, Claire-bear," he said, his voice weak but nonetheless caring.

At his words, Claire slowly but deliberately leaned down and kissed Quil's forehead. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "I love you, Quil," she said fervently.

Quil's eyes widened in surprise before his mouth spread into the widest smile I had ever seen. "Claire, you have no idea –" He stared deep into her twelve-year-old eyes, young, innocent, and not quite ready for the romantic love he would one day offer, but newly matured and assured of her love for Quil. With a voice slightly unsteady from the emotion, he answered, "I love you, Claire."

Claire giggled through her tears and rested her head on Quil's chest, nuzzling close to him. Quil winced from the pressure but didn't dare push her away. Humming contentedly, he wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and held her as Grandfather continued his medical examination.

I finally tore my eyes away from the beautiful scene and locked gazes with Jacob, whose expression reminded me acutely of Quil's. Once our eyes met, he strode forward and caught me around the waist as my arms wound around his neck. He kissed me gently. "Hey, Ness," he whispered.

My heart fluttered in my chest, and I smiled. "Hey there, Jake."

I loved the rightness that the moment held. There were no fireworks, no desperately passionate declarations of love. We just stood still and reveled in the perfect wholeness that we felt together. A quick glance around the room revealed similar meetings between imprints and mates.

Eventually, Grandfather stood and cleared his throat to catch our attention. "Now that Quil is on his way to recovery, and given what Marcus told us, it would be prudent to discuss our options concerning the upcoming confrontation," he began. "Have the other shape-shifters returned?"

At his words, the front door opened and the tribal leaders and representatives entered, keeping a respectable distance from the Quileute humans. I noticed with fascination that many of them moved with the distinctive grace of their respective animals.

Grandfather acknowledged them with a nod. "Thank you for being here. All of you were present for the…convention outside." His mouth twisted as he tried to keep his words neutral. "The Volturi are most definitely coming, and Marcus's reluctance indicates that they will not give us any warning. They plan to strike when we least expect it and use the testimony of Braden's coven as justification for it."

Grandfather turned to me. "Nessie, did Marcus reveal any additional information when you saw him in the woods?"

I blushed as everyone's attention shifted to me. "Not much," I admitted. "He did say that he'll do everything in his power to warn us, but he's not sure how much power he'll have. Aro sent Felix and Demetri with him to act as babysitters."

The vampires in the room groaned. If Marcus was acting under Volturi supervision, we were almost guaranteed a sneak attack.

"And we've lost the element of surprise," Daddy added to my thoughts. "Now the Guard knows that more shape-shifters exist besides just the Quileute and Arikara tribes."

"Wasn't that the issue anyway, though?" Jacob asked. "Kill the traitors, and then take out the new supernatural threats?"

"That's the idea, but the Volturi would have prepared to eradicate two tribes, not nine," Jasper answered. "They'll be sure to recruit as many covens and nomads as possible, and this time, our name won't be enough to save us. The vampire world will be much more concerned about a rising population of shape-shifters than the existence of one unique family."

I shuddered, and Jacob wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. "What do you suggest? You're the military genius, right?"

Jasper's eyes lit enthusiastically. "The best advantage we have is playing to our distinct strengths and maximizing cooperation between the different species. Take the Chippewa as an example." Across the room, the two representative tribe members assumed a proud stance. "Their shape-shifting form is a hawk, so the Volturi will prepare to counter aerial attacks. Though their defense may not be as sure as it would be against vampires, at least they will have some expectation."

As if delivering a famous punch line, Jasper lifted one finger in the air and smiled broadly at us. "However, if a Chippewa hawk were to attack in conjunction with, say, a spider from the Arapaho and an elk from the Arikara…"

He trailed off to let all of us grin at the realization. "It would be impossible for them to use three different defenses at once!" Elena exulted, voicing all of our thoughts.

Jasper nodded. "Exactly. Our best defense is unity. Even among just our family and the Quileutes, we've managed to ward off major advances. As a supernatural army…we'll be unstoppable."

There was a pause as everyone reflected. Finally, I spoke. "We'll have to train together. And if not altogether, then we should at least teach different fighting tactics to each of the tribes."

"Not to impose on the Cullens' hospitality," Lemuel interjected, "but it would be helpful to make this house a sort of home base. A huge part of the training will include fighting vampires – I don't see many of our tribe consenting to having the Cullens on-site." He frowned apologetically at Grandmother. "No offense, of course."

"None taken," she answered smoothly. "We would be pleased to host the shape-shifters here for as long as is needed." Rosalie grunted, but one look at Emmett's enthusiastic grin caused her to clamp her mouth shut and force a smile.

"Jacob and I can compile a training schedule and send it out via email," Elena offered. "Since we're the leaders of the tribes here in Westhope, it will be convenient for us to discuss availabilities between both the shape-shifters and the Cullens."

"Don't forget our vampire friends, too," Alice added. "The details are hazy, but I envision most of the party guests standing with us at the confrontation. They will want to know how to best prepare themselves."

Jasper smiled winningly at his mate. "We'll definitely keep everyone informed. In the meantime, though, I need the shape-shifters to bring their tribes up-to-date and spend extra time training as a unit. We will do the same here in Westhope, until Jacob and Elena determine a good time for the first group training session."

Selena stepped forward. "I can't speak for everyone, but after tonight's circumstances, I want my tribe to be extra vigilant," she said decisively. "I'll also be sure to send different members of my tribe to each training session, though I plan to attend all of them." The tribal leaders nodded.

I smiled gratefully from my place beside Jacob. "Thank you all for your willingness and enthusiasm. We truly wouldn't stand a chance without your support."

"It's a pleasure, Renesmee, and our duty," Lemuel answered. In a startlingly serious gesture, he placed his right fist over his heart. "This fight will determine the fate of our race, individuals that wouldn't have even known that others existed if you hadn't made the effort to unite us. We owe it to you, Nessie."

"Team Nessie!" Seth shouted impulsively. My family laughed, but the human Quileutes and the other shape-shifters took up the call, chanting my name with relentless energy. I blushed and ducked my head at their praise.

Jacob placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up again. "Don't hide from them, Nessie," he whispered. "These people look up to you. They're willing to follow you and defend you. As long as you're confident, so are they."

I gazed into my imprint's eyes and found the fire I needed to lead with passion. I had the overwhelming support of everyone in the room, including even Jasper the great military strategist. Momma flashed me a knowing smile, and I remembered the conversation we had shared earlier in the evening, when she'd urged me to find my strength in anyone and everyone who was willing to help. This moment was obviously the time to put her wisdom into practice.

I faced them with renewed determination and allowed myself a slow smile. "Let's do this."

_Tamara POV_

The summons from Aro had arrived suddenly, without any warning or pattern that would have alerted us to anything amiss. Braden had been reluctant to send me alone, but I brushed it off as nothing, grateful that my stone heart wouldn't give away the incredible fear I was experiencing now. The Volturi Guard seemed much more imposing now that I was approaching the courtroom on Aro's terms, not my own.

I breathed silently, counting each inhale and exhale to steady myself, and reflected on the last few months. Since Leanna and Ashton had "graduated" from Westhope High, we had settled in the vast countryside of Somerset, England, where the trio originally hailed from. It was the first time besides meeting me that I had seen Braden truly happy; everyone felt more at ease with a place to call home.

As for me, my thirst had ebbed considerably, though my newborn tendencies were still strong. It helped that Braden was gifted in mind control; I would certainly have gotten myself into trouble without his interference. It also helped that his presence was so soothing, his features so exquisite, his love so palpable and delightful—

_Yes, focus on Braden. Focus on your love for him. He will protect you. He would never let anything happen to you._

My breath hitched.

When we entered the courtroom, loud voices were echoing violently off the vaulted ceilings. I stared at the confrontation in confusion. Didn't Aro, Caius, and Marcus share the authority? Why did this exchange seem to be two-on-one?

"You had her in the palm of her hand, and instead of capturing her and bringing her to me, you _warned_ her that we might attack?" Caius demanded incredulously.

"This mission was not an offensive," Marcus answered calmly. "Even if it had been, we still have no method of dismantling Bella Cullen's shield. Not to mention the countless vampires and other shape-shifters that would have leapt immediately to her defense."

"Why do you think we sent the Guard with you?" Aro countered.

Marcus smiled wryly. "Only a fool would have attacked with the forces you provided me. Out of all of them, only Felix and Demetri were experienced fighters. Dominic nearly ruined any hope of peaceful compromise—"

"Peaceful compromise!" Aro repeated shrilly.

"—by mauling and then biting one of the Quileute wolves," Marcus finished.

"I don't see how the wellbeing of one wolf is deserving of your concern," Caius snarled.

The three leaders stood with stubborn, unnatural stillness, and I shifted uneasily at the base of the stairs.

My slight movement caught Aro's attention. He forced a smile. "Ah, young Tamara! It is good to see you again. Please, come forward!"

Every one of my instincts screamed that I should run away as quickly as possible to the safety of Braden's arms, but I didn't dare turn my back on the dangerous vampire. Slowly, with what I hoped was deliberation and not trepidation, I approached the three leaders and bowed my head slightly.

"You summoned me, Master Aro?" I said politely, my head still lowered.

"Yes, yes," Aro answered quickly, his voice and expression distressed.

When he turned his back on me and did not elaborate, I ventured, "I do hope that everything is well in Volterra?"

Caius growled. "You will speak when spoken to, newborn!" he spat.

"Peace, brother," Aro interjected, though he kept his back to the courtroom. With a chillingly low voice, he began, "Tell me, Tamara, how long have you been withholding information from me?"

I froze. The situation was much worse than I'd originally thought. I tried unsuccessfully to steady my voice. "I'm sure that I don't know what you mean," I stammered.

Caius glared at me, though Marcus looked sympathetic, even sad. Aro still hid his face from me. "My question was perfectly clear, Tamara."

"I'm not questioning your semantics, sir," I replied, smiling wryly to hide my mounting fear.

"Impudent child," Caius muttered.

"Caius," Marcus warned.

My smile disappeared. Now apparently wasn't the time to be clever. "What I meant, Master Aro, is that I don't understand what I have done to warrant such an accusation."

I waited with bated breath for his answer, but none was readily forthcoming. When Aro finally faced me again, I very nearly lost my composure. His features were expressionless, his eyes steely and cold. "You informed us earlier this year that the Cullens—" he spat the name—"had allied themselves with not one, but two tribes of shape-shifters."

"Yes, sir. That's true." Did he expect me to give away their trade secrets? I didn't know anything beyond their shape-shifting forms.

Aro waved his hand impatiently. "_When_, exactly, were you planning to enlighten me that seven new shape-shifting tribes have joined their alliance?"

I gasped in utter astonishment. "Seven?" I repeated weakly.

Caius eyed me suspiciously. "You're a rather convincing liar," he accused.

"I'm not lying!" I protested. "My coven only ever encountered the Arikara. We don't have any knowledge about the other tribes—read my thoughts to see!"

Aro shook his head sadly. "I'm very disappointed in you, Tamara." His voice belied any such claim. "You showed such great promise when you took the initiative to warn us about the Cullens. Now, however, it seems that you are unwilling to cooperate with us."

Before I could speak, intense pain that surpassed even the agony of my transformation gripped my body. I fell to the ground with a shriek. "Stop, please!" I begged. My limbs twisted at all uncomfortable angles. "I don't know about the other shape-shifters!"

Still the pain continued, and I writhed on the floor, screaming wordless nonsense, just desperate for it to end. Eventually, Aro spoke. "Jane."

I collapsed with relief.

"I'm surprised, young Tamara," Aro said conversationally. "Most cannot withstand Jane's torture without giving us the information we desire."

"I have no information to give," I insisted plaintively. My arms opened in supplication. "Please, believe me."

Aro smiled sweetly. "I believe that some quality time spent in one of Volterra's dungeons should refresh your memory."

With a snap of his fingers, two members of the Guard gripped my upper arms. "No!" I cried, as they dragged me down the steps. "Aro, please!"

"Aro." Marcus spoke quietly, his voice urgent. "This is a foolish move. The vampire community won't stand for unjust imprisonment, and we will need support in the confrontation with the Cullens."

"If we do not deal with this traitor appropriately, then the vampire community will consider us weak!" Caius argued.

Aro raised both of his hands, palms outward. "Take Tamara to the lowest level," he instructed.

We were suddenly in motion again. "No, please," I begged. When no one answered, I was struck with panic. "Braden." I heaved for breath that I didn't need. "Braden, help me! BRADEN!"

As the courtroom door shut behind us, Aro's voice sounded clear as day. "Such a shame. For how powerful you said your mate is, he's rather powerless at protecting you."


	12. Vulnerability

**Hello, everyone!****  
><strong>

**I hope you're happy with the speedy update. This chapter essentially wrote itself - I've never thrown a chapter together so quickly before. It's a bit of a filler, but just wait for what happens next!  
><strong>

**Please review - I've been making the effort recently to reply to any comments left, and I'm happy to do the same for you. :)  
><strong>

_Nessie POV_

Monday morning arrived when we least expected it. After the startling events of Saturday night, the shape-shifters and Quileute families, including Grandpa Charlie, had left immediately for home. Only Seth had stayed, and he, Elena, Jacob, and I had collapsed on the plush carpeted floor of Jacob's apartment and fallen asleep immediately. We hadn't awakened until late the next afternoon, to find the house spotless and Grandmother cooking lunch. As we'd eaten, Elena and Jacob had agreed to give the various tribes and vampire allies space for the next few days—we all needed recovery time before launching into battle plans.

Our human weaknesses, however, hadn't stopped my family from acting. By the time we awoke, they had contacted over half of my party guests and were making plans to travel in search of more sympathetic players. They wouldn't begin until their journey for another two weeks, but Jasper was already suffering from anxiety at sending Alice without him. Of course, Momma and Daddy would be with her, since their gifts were the most practical for diplomacy, but Jasper couldn't help his concern.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the process of clearing some trees from our wide expanse of property and building barracks and workout facilities for the upcoming training sessions. Even though Grandmother had designed the main house with guests in mind, no one had anticipated the need to accommodate eight additional tribes. Fortunately, my aunt and uncle were efficient and would complete construction within the next month, even with the extra alone time they were enjoying outdoors.

Even though we had slept through the night and most of the previous day, we all felt the lack of energy when the alarm sounded.

"Ugh," I groaned, reaching over Jacob to silence my phone.

Jacob's hands instinctively found my hips. "Just go back to sleep, baby," he muttered groggily. "No one will care if we skip today."

Nearby, Elena rolled over. "Maybe I should check in with my herd before…" Her tired voice trailed off into soft snores.

I was just re-entering slumber land when a fantastically annoying sound entered my consciousness.

"Wakey, wakey, teenage lovers!" Alice sang.

We moaned collectively, unable to react in any other way.

"It's time for school! It's a brand new day! Everyone will be thrilled to see you!" No one moved.

Without warning, cold arms replaced Jacob's warm ones and threw me onto the couch, narrowly missing Elena's head. I shrieked with the impact.

Jake sat up immediately. "Ness!" he shouted, launching himself in my direction. Instead of intercepting me, he stumbled over Seth's sleeping form and landed face-down in front of Alice with a loud "Oomph!"

Alice grinned. "Good thing I'm not the Volturi," she commented wryly. "Seriously, though, Edward will have your heads if you're not down for breakfast soon."

She danced lightly from the room, and Elena sat up slowly, hair falling in a stringy mess around her face. It was the first time I'd seen her in any state short of glamorous, so I stared at her in confusion as she spoke. "I guess I'll run home now," she whispered, her voice more alert than before. "I'll see you three after school."

Seth sleepily wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "Don't leave, Lena," he murmured.

Elena smiled indulgently and patted his head. "I'll be back before you know it," she assured him. She kissed him quickly but passionately before gracefully loping to the door and waving good-bye.

Seth rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why is she always leaving?" he asked with a pout.

I laughed. "That's what you get for imprinting outside of the tribe," I teased. I stood tall and stretched, showing a hint of midriff.

With more grace this time, Jacob stood and wrapped his arms around me, his hands brushing against my exposed skin. "Good thing my girl is local," he said huskily. Suddenly, I had no desire to move. I could just stay close to my Jacob forever, with his warm, strong hands on my body….

"I can hear your thoughts, you know!" Daddy called from downstairs, his tone irritated.

Jacob reluctantly let me go. "Way to ruin the moment, Cullen," he muttered.

I giggled, even though I felt frustrated as well. I sashayed to the door, well aware that Jacob was watching my every move. "See you at breakfast!" I trilled, blowing him a kiss and tossing my hair as I left.

Behind me, I heard Jacob mutter, "That girl will be the death of me."

For some reason, it made me proud that I had that effect on my soul mate.

I readied myself for school quickly. I felt no compulsion to style my hair and wear one of Alice's fashionista dresses. Since I had just wowed everyone at my party the previous weekend, it didn't seem necessary to impress everyone, so I tugged on my favorite pair of jeans and a cream-colored peasant top and let my hair air-dry into spiral curls.

I darted downstairs to the kitchen, only to find Seth and Jacob already devouring what looked like a splendid breakfast. Their hair fell wet and shaggy around their faces.

"Ridiculous," I grumbled, sliding into my usual barstool beside Jacob. "Even on a grunge day, you two get ready faster than me."

Jacob grinned impishly as he scooped a small portion of eggs on my plate. "Nessie, you never have grunge days," he teased, though his eyes seemed fascinated as he gave me a once-over. I blushed at his praise.

"So what kind of reception do you think we'll get today?" Seth asked heartily. His eyes gleamed with excitement. "Think we'll be the talk of the school?"

"Try the whole town," Momma said dryly. She perched her elbows on the other side of the bar and smiled knowingly. "If Alice has anything to do with it, the students of Westhope High will remember this night for years to come."

"Fantastic," I replied sarcastically. "So much for a nondescript life with a few human friends."

Alice glanced up from her Vogue magazine in shock. "Renesmee! Nondescript is so over-rated these days. Trust me when I say that popularity and flair have their perks!"

Jacob chuckled and nudged me. "Hear that, Nessie? Alice _is_ messed up in the head!"

We all laughed at Alice's expense, though she took the teasing gracefully. "You'll learn," she assured me, burying herself in the latest fashions again. "Someday, when you've been around for a century or two, you'll see why I put so much effort into these things."

Her words were intended to be nonchalant, I felt certain, but my heart froze as the implications set in. I was going to live _forever_. Eternally. My under-developed mind couldn't quite grasp it, and I fought the urge to hyperventilate.

"Ness?" Jake asked with concern, reaching a hand to rub my shoulder consolingly. Daddy stopped him with a small motion and gazed at me intently.

"This isn't something to concern yourself with now, Renesmee," he said softly. "I know that it's scaring you, but you have time. Right now, your focus should be enjoying your human friends, your familial companionship, and your relationship with Jacob. And when you feel that the topic won't set off a premature panic attack, find your grandfather. He knows the best of us what eternity feels like."

I nodded slowly and took measured, careful breaths. _Live for right now. Enjoy the present_, I repeated to myself like a mantra. When my heart had resumed its normal pace, I glanced up at Daddy in embarrassment. _Sorry, Daddy._

"Nothing to be sorry about, Ness," he reassured me. He smiled at Momma. "It's something that all of us have dealt with in the past, including Jacob, once he learned that you're immortal. I expected you to doubt this existence eventually, as well as Seth and Elena, now that they've imprinted."

Seth inhaled sharply and choked on his mouthful of eggs, heaving in an attempt to regain control. "Holy crap," he wheezed, facing us with wide-eyes. "I'm freaking immortal!"

Jacob patted Seth's back sympathetically, or at least to help with the choking. "Now look at what you've done, Edward," he accused, half-teasing. "You'll make the poor kid lose his appetite!"

Tears streaming down his face with the strain, Seth sat up determinedly. "I'll be fine," he asserted. As he raised another forkful to his mouth, his expression turned peaceful. "As long as I have Elena, I'll be fine."

I smiled at him, and then reached over to squeeze Jacob's hand. _Same with us, Chief_, I told him. _We'll do this eternity thing together_.

Jake beamed at me. "That we will," he agreed, kissing my forehead like a pact.

Daddy cleared his throat significantly. "Not to ruin the moment—" he smirked at us—"but school starts in fifteen minutes, and you wolves don't drive as fast as we do."

Jake stood up immediately, his eyes flashing. "Is that a challenge, Cullen?"

Daddy shrugged. "Hey, don't fight genetics. I'm only stating the truth."

Seth grinned at him. "Ah, but we have motorcycles, vamp," he reminded Daddy. "Bit easier to maneuver through traffic with those."

Daddy grabbed Momma's hand and turned his back on us with a smile. "We'll see." was all he said.

Instantly, the three of us moved into action. I slung both mine and Jacob's book bags onto my back and zipped outside, to find him already mounted on the bike with helmet in place. I accepted my helmet readily. "Jake, we can't let Daddy win," I said lowly, straddling the back seat.

He laughed huskily. "Not in a million years," he vowed. Then we tore down the driveway, Seth only yards ahead of us.

I laughed with glee as I heard Daddy's Aston Martin roaring behind us. Jacob was right—we had the advantage of ducking and weaving. And as the two pack brothers swerved abruptly to the left and entered the surrounding foliage, I was reminded of another key fact: these bikes had been built with off-roading capabilities.

"That's cheating, dog!" Daddy shouted from the road. I glanced swiftly back at them. His jaw was clenched in the heat of competition, but Momma didn't seem fazed at all, her hair billowing elegantly in the breeze.

I let out an exultant "Woot!" and clung more tightly to Jacob, who in turn revved the engine and increased his speed.

We arrived at the back parking lot three minutes before Momma and Daddy, so we took a moment to walk the motorcycles to the main lot and catch our breath.

"Your dad may never let us drive anywhere alone again," Jacob joked, his eyes glinting underneath his helmet.

I whipped mine off with a dramatic sweep of my hair. "He wouldn't dare," I assured him, grinning. "We love each other, and I'm not exactly breakable."

Jake chuckled. "You don't have to convince me."

When Daddy finally met us, he glared at Jacob furiously. "Rematch. Tonight." He glanced at me speculatively. "Without our mates," he added gruffly.

Jacob guffawed. "You couldn't beat me even with Emmett's Jeep! I say you admit defeat now." He crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

Daddy looked prepared to argue, but he hesitated when he saw my friends approaching. "You win," he said grudgingly. "For now."

Jake shrugged and reached for his book bag as we turned to greet our friends.

"Wow, you're alive!" Annalee teased, gesturing to our tired and harried forms.

"Yeah," Kirsten added with a laugh, "we thought the three of you would be dead after all the party clean-up!"

I giggled nervously. "Alice and Grand—Momma are fairly efficient," I said quickly, hoping to cover my slip. For the first time, Garet frowned suspiciously, but no one else seemed to notice.

Annalee linked arms with Garet and me. "Let's head to class, ladies and gents," she said enthusiastically. "The day awaits us."

Everyone giggled and fell into easy conversation, except for one person. Garet lagged behind slightly with an uncomfortable expression on her face. With what I hoped was a courteous gesture, I hung back from my place between Jacob and Annalee and sidled up to my friend.

"Garet?" I ventured. She didn't respond, and I sighed. "Garet, talk to me. Something's obviously been bothering you since Saturday night."

Garet shrugged, but words flowed from her mouth unbidden. "There's something different about you, Nessie," she said quietly. "I don't know what, but there is. You and Jacob acted a little too comfy the first day we met you at school, as if you'd known each other your whole lives."

"Garet," I tried to cut her off, but she ignored me.

"Your body temperature is outrageous, as is Jacob's. The two of you mysteriously disappeared at the movie theater, and the next Monday, you both seemed outraged at Braden and his friends, even though we'd only just met them. Then there was that crap when Jacob dated Tamara when he was so obviously into you, and the way she just ran off to Braden's house after Homecoming and was dead three days later."

"Garet, please." My words were more desperate now.

"I'm not finished, Nessie!" she exploded. "You show up with this messed up foster family who all happen to have pale skin and golden eyes, except for you. You're the only one who attends school on sunny days—yes, I noticed," she added, when my calm façade slipped. "You claim that Dr. Cullen is your father, but you always spend more time with Edward and Bella, who, by the way, look more like your parents than your siblings.

"Just tell me this, Renesmee," she said abruptly, pronouncing my whole name carefully. Her ire faded away and was replaced by complete vulnerability. "Nessie…is Tamara really dead?"

I inhaled sharply. Fortunately, my friend group had given us some space and appeared not to eavesdrop, but I had no idea how to address Garet's concerns. She wasn't like Momma—she didn't have a supernatural soul mate to justify her knowledge of my crazy world. But her eyes gleamed with both fire and unshed tears, and given her close bond with Tamara, it seemed only right to tell her.

I glanced ahead at Daddy, who nodded seriously. I sighed and met Garet's eyes.

"No. Tamara isn't dead."

Garet was shocked by my words. Clearly, she suspected something was amiss but had never anticipated such an outlandish claim to be true. Her hands flew to her mouth, and the threatening tears finally spilled over.

"How?" she gasped. The truth was setting in, and her shoulders shook with the weight of her sorrow, hope, and taboo knowledge.

I hugged her close to me, expecting rejection, but she clung to me desperately. Her tears soaked into my shirt. "Come to my house tonight," I murmured. "I'll tell you everything."

Garet backed away with wide eyes. "You're not—you're not dangerous, are you?" she stammered. The doubt was taking hold again.

I smiled sadly. "Not as dangerous as I could be." I had to be completely honest with her. She deserved nothing but the unbiased, unfiltered truth.

Her eyes widened further, but she didn't step back. "I'm in," she said quickly.

This time, I was the one in shock. "Really?" I burst out.

Garet nodded seriously. "Tamara was my best friend, and so are you. If the two of you are hiding something this big from me…I want to know. We've always shared each other's secrets."

"I know." I sighed heavily, not wanting to dash her hopes. "Garet…there are things that I must tell you about Tamara that you won't want to hear."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

I spoke as carefully as possible. "She's changed—a lot. She's not the carefree, innocent friend we both knew and loved. If the two of you ever crossed paths again, you probably wouldn't even recognize her, and she may act in ways that you'd never expect."

Garet's eyes filled with tears again. "I can't see her again?" she whispered brokenly.

I shook my head regretfully. "No, Garet…the way she is now, you can't."

My words were meant to be a sort of consolation, because there was the chance that Tamara could turn from her bloodthirsty ways and enter society again, perhaps even reunite with Garet, but Garet didn't see it that way. With a heaving sob, she dropped into my arms and let the tears run freely, unhindered. Only my supernatural strength kept me standing.

The bell for classes rang, and Garet raised her head with a jerk. "Oh!" She glanced around the now-empty parking lot, not noticing my parents hiding behind the front arch. "It's time for class."

Her voice was empty, and I hated that I had caused her such pain. I felt like the monster I could easily have turned into, but I shoved my insecurities away. I needed to support her. "Come with me," I beckoned gently, tugging her toward the entrance. "We'll clean up in the bathroom and head to class. After the final bell, I'm an open book."

Garet eyed me sternly, the first flashes of anger shining through. "You promise?"

I nodded, squeezing her hand. "I promise."

Garet spent another moment studying me before agreeing with a slow nod. "Today won't be easy," she admitted, as we climbed the stairs with a significant distance between us.

I couldn't counter her. "No. But the night is full of possibilities."

Garet smiled hesitantly. Then, she gripped my elbow and steered me the opposite direction I had intended. "This way," she said, her voice light. "Better to run into Ms. Cook than that other cranky lady."

I giggled and followed her lead, grateful for the distraction of normal drama. The day would be difficult enough.


	13. Entrusted

**A/N As promised, a new chapter within two weeks! Most of the information presented her is back-story that we already know, but I hope that it rounds Garet out a little more - _ADKoL_ focused a lot more on Tamara, so I wanted to really bring Garet into the picture. Next chapter will contain a lot more intrigue...get excited!**

**And for another piece of good news: the next chapter is already written! I'm working to make my updates more consistent, which means the next one should be posted maybe next Friday. Be sure to look for it.  
><strong>

**As always, please review! And thanks to those who did for Chapter 12. I think I replied to all of your comments. :)  
><strong>

Jacob and I drove home at a much more leisurely pace that afternoon, with Garet following us in her car. I leaned my head against Jacob's back, trying to quell the anxious feelings stirring inside of me. How would Garet react? Would our family be in danger after my confession? Worse, would she? I couldn't imagine subjecting my best friend to the torture of the Volturi, simply by exposing her to my world.

I showed Jacob my apprehension when we reached the house, and he took my hand in both of his, pressing them to his chest. "Everything will work out," he assured me, smiling. "Garet's your friend. She'll listen to you."

"I hope so," I murmured. I glanced up as I heard Garet's car come to a stop and was surprised to see Elena's car right behind hers.

"Nessie!" Elena called out delightedly. She waved at me as she approached but stopped when she saw Garet. "Oh, hello! Garet, right?" she asked, extending her hand for Garet to shake.

Garet seemed startled but recovered well. "Hi…Eleanor?" she greeted uncertainly.

"Elena," she corrected good-naturedly, a smile gracing her lovely face. She gestured for the two of them to walk to the house. "I know you met so many people at the party. I didn't expect you to remember my name."

Garet shrugged self-consciously but seemed more relieved than before. "So are you in on this secret Nessie's about to tell me?" she asked Elena.

Elena glanced at me speculatively. "That depends on how much Nessie plans to tell you," she replied, cocking her head in question.

I reached for Elena's hand. _Everything_, I answered, _if you'll let me_.

Elena nodded. "It's your judgment call," she said, but her face displayed approval. I squeezed her hand gratefully.

We entered the house to find most of my family conspicuously absent but Seth raiding the refrigerator. He glanced over as we walked in and brightened immediately. "Lena!" he exclaimed, quickly shutting the door and darting to the other side of the counter to catch his imprint in a warm embrace.

Garet quirked an eyebrow. "It's not like you didn't just see her Saturday night," she reminded him pointedly.

"This morning, actually," I corrected, my mouth twitching with the urge not to smile. "These two find it difficult to stay apart for long."

Turning to lean her back against Seth's chest, Elena rolled her eyes and placed a hand over her heart. "It's quite tragic, really," she said dramatically. "Ever since I met this one—" she jerked her thumb toward Seth's head—"I've been rescheduling my shifts, spending more nights here…I'm practically an irresponsible teenager!"

"Hey now," Seth rumbled, wrapping his arms around Elena's chest, "neither of us has been teenagers for a long time."

"Not me, anyway," Elena teased, smiling up at him.

Garet shifted her stance awkwardly, her expression confused, so I decided to change the subject. "Garet," I began. She met my eyes nervously. "You wanted to ask me some questions."

My friend inhaled sharply. Apparently, her bravado from this morning had worn off, and she averted her gaze. "Um…yeah." She wandered aimlessly to the living room, stalling for time. She paused in front of a recent picture of Momma, Daddy, and me. After a moment of studying it, she ventured, "Why does it seem like you, Bella, and Edward are separate from the rest of your foster family?"

I nodded; it was a good place to start. "Let's have a seat," I suggested, claiming a loveseat with Jacob.

Garet perched on the edge of a plush armchair across from us, while Seth and Elena settled into the couch closest to the coffee table. Seth dug into his sandwich but seemed focused on what I was about to say.

I pursed my lips thoughtfully before saying, "Once there was a seventeen-year-old girl named Bella Swan."

Without alluding to my connection with the family, I recounted my mother's tale of how she had met Daddy and soon discovered that he was a vampire, along with the rest of his family. I shared a few of their favorite anecdotes, such as their first visit to the meadow and the day she met the rest of the Cullens – I needed to impress on Garet the depth of their love for one another, so that Daddy wasn't mistaken for a predator. Though how anyone could accuse Daddy of selfishness and less-than-honorable intentions was completely beyond me.

However, it was equally important that Garet understood the dark side of vampirism and how the transformation occurred. I made sure to include the encounter with James's nomadic coven and explain how Daddy saved Momma from becoming a vampire by sucking James's venom out of her bloodstream. Garet was shocked, understandably, but she didn't interrupt, even when I gave her brief versions of the family histories. It wasn't until I reached Jacob's involvement in the story that she spoke up.

"Wait a second. How could Bella already know Jacob? You said this happened nine years ago, right? And Jacob is still in high school!"

I glanced at Jacob. There really wasn't a good way to explain that particular phenomenon without skipping straight to the magical part, but honestly, I was relieved that those logistics were the greatest of her concerns. Apparently, with Tamara's disappearance, Garet was prepared to accept any story I told without skepticism. Finally, I answered, "The best way to answer that question is by continuing the story. I promise, it will make sense eventually."

I told her of the friendship that had formed between Momma and Jacob after Daddy left her, that Jacob had been her only reliable support system. I smiled at him, even though the memories were somewhat bittersweet – I was proud of him for loving Momma when Daddy couldn't. Then I told her of the fateful day that Jacob entered the supernatural world and attempted to explain the difference between shape-shifters and Children of the Moon. Garet seemed to follow it easily enough until I mentioned imprinting.

"I'm pretty sure love at first sight doesn't exist," Garet protested, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Jacob stepped in. "It's not a _Romeo and Juliet_ kind of love," he explained. "At the beginning, imprinting is mostly this sense of purpose and belonging, like suddenly life has meaning. You love the person you've just seen, but more than anything, you want to protect that person and be the best friend, confidant, open arms—whatever that person needs. And one day, when your imprint chooses you, it turns into romantic love, soul mate love."

Garet frowned. "And you've seen this happen?"

"More times than I expected to," Jake answered. "It happened for four members of my pack, and then me—"

"You did?" Garet interrupted, eyes wide in shock. "But…didn't you say that it's painful to be away from your imprint? It should be excruciating for you not to be in Washington!"

"That's because he isn't away from his imprint," I replied softly, weaving my fingers through Jacob's with a contented smile.

Garet stared at our joined hands with mixed expressions of confusion and awe. I wondered how that new knowledge affected her perspective of Jacob and me. Before, we had been merely a cute couple; now, we were soul mates, bound for life eternally. It certainly put a new spin on the generally accepted definition.

"That makes sense," she breathed. "I knew there was something different about the two of you, but this is more wonderful than anything I ever imagined! Have I met anyone else who has imprinted?"

"Seth and Elena," I said, smiling at the couple across from me.

Garet giggled. "Oh, poor Annalee! She's had her heart set on Seth since day one. Guess she'll never get her shot." She smirked at Seth.

"Nope," he responded confidently, drawing Elena ever closer to his side. "Lena and I are in this for life." He kissed her forehead, and Elena smiled adoringly at him.

"We've jumped ahead, though," I reminded the group. "I haven't entered the story yet."

I finished the story about Momma revealing herself to Daddy in Italy to save his life, leaving out the part of the Volturi. Then, I let Jacob take over as he described the love triangle between himself, Momma, and Daddy – a part of the family histories that constantly baffled me but never instilled any feelings of jealousy – and the confrontation with Victoria and her newborn army. Garet seemed genuinely sad when Jacob told her of the kiss he'd shared with Momma and the subsequent invitation to Momma and Daddy's wedding.

"Was it hard for you?" she whispered.

I glanced at Jacob surreptitiously, not sure what to expect from his expression. Fortunately, he shrugged naturally, without any real pain in his eyes. "It was hard at the time," he said openly. "Honestly, I didn't know what to do with myself for awhile. I phased into my wolf form and disappeared until the actual event, and even then, I wasn't really okay until Bella came back from the honeymoon still human."

He paused and flashed an impulsive smile at me. "Of course, something new had happened by then."

"Bella returned home pregnant…" I watched Garet carefully, since I hadn't given any indication of how I fit into the family picture. "With me."

There was a moment of strangled silence. I kept my head angled toward my human friend, but darted my eyes among Jake, Seth, and Elena, noting their anxious expressions and rigid postures. Then, abruptly, Garet shrieked and skittered backwards, her chair scraping noisily on the hardwood floor. We all flinched at the unexpected motion.

I watched Garet raise her eyes to the ceiling, mouthing numbers as she tried to justify my age with the time frame we had given her. "No way. No way," she muttered. She stared at each of us with panicked eyes.

"No. Way!" she shouted. She glared venomously at me, angry for the first time since that morning. "I listened to your stories about vampires and werewolves and shape-shifters with an open mind, but you cannot expect me to believe that you're part vampire and actually seven years old."

"It's true, Garet," Jacob interjected quietly. "Nessie is half-vampire, half-human, one of the only of her kind."

Garet whipped her eyes to him. "You!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger. "How could you date a seven-year-old? Do you have no morals? What is your problem?"

Before we could speak, she stood up with a hard set of her shoulders and defiant expression. "I'm going to the bathroom," she announced tightly. She stalked away, her shoes clapping with staccato-like precision.

We sat in stunned silence, unable to do anything but glance guiltily at each other. I buried my head in my hands, feeling the urge to cry. I felt a gentle hand rub my back consolingly, but it wasn't the warm hand that I had expected.

"She'll be alright," Daddy reassured me.

I turned back to him morosely. "How do you know?"

He tapped his head with a smile. "Mind-reader, remember?" When I didn't laugh, he assumed a more serious expression. "It's a lot for her to take in. You've just revealed that you're part vampire, and she's connecting the dots in her mind. She's already deduced that Tamara and Braden's group must be vampires, too."

"How does she feel about that?" I queried.

Daddy frowned. "She wishes desperately that it weren't true."

"The truth is hard to face sometimes," Momma said, her bell-like voice soothing. "Once you accept something that's drastically different from what you've always believed, everything is forced to change, or else you live a lie. That was certainly the case with me."

I cocked my head inquisitively. "What would've happened if you hadn't stayed with Daddy?"

Momma frowned. "It's not something I like to think about it. I lived that way for nearly a year, and it was excruciating."

"I'm so sorry," Daddy responded automatically, rubbing his hand against Momma's arm.

She stopped the motion by twining her fingers with his. "I forgave you a long time ago," she reminded him softly. I saw by her eyes that she had lifted her shield to share a thought with him, and it apparently did the trick. Daddy smiled and kissed her lips quickly but tenderly.

Momma returned her attention to me. "There was no turning back after I recognized my love for your dad and the reality of his vampirism on the same day. Truly, though, it was never a choice. Call it what you like – fate, destiny – but it chose both of us, together. The same thing happened when Jacob imprinted on you and when you hunted Elena in the forest. The universe has a funny way of weaving everything together and choosing whom to entrust with the most important secrets."

I smiled at the wisdom in Momma's words. She couldn't have been more right – it wasn't our decision to make, but I wouldn't have ever asked for a different path in my life. Even with the Volturi pursuing us, my family and the lifestyle we had adopted was everything I ever desired.

As I pondered how to approach Garet next, she entered the room meekly. "Do you mean what you just said?" she asked quietly, gazing at Momma with trepidation.

Momma smiled gently and laid a comforting hand on Garet's shoulder. My friend shivered, either from cold or fear at the sudden contact. "My relationship with Edward and his family is the greatest thing that ever happened to me." She spoke with conviction. "It's not for everyone, certainly, but this life is the perfect thing for me. I have a soul mate whom I can love forever, a beautiful daughter that I care for more than my own life, and deep connections within the vampire and shape-shifting communities, especially those in Jacob's tribe. And you may decide not to take part in the supernatural world after today, but Nessie definitely saw something in you and Tamara that makes both of you worthy of our secret."

Garet seemed more visibly relaxed after Momma's words, but her lips trembled as she broached her next question. "What happened to Tamara?"

I sighed sadly. It was something that, almost a year later, still pained me to think about. But Garet deserved to know. "We moved here from Forks because my family had remained too long without aging," I said, deciding to briefly explain our presence here before truly answering her question. "We met Braden, Leanna, and Ashton on the first day of school. We didn't expect to see them because they are traditional vampires – they feed on humans," I elaborated, taking in Garet's confused expression.

"We had a few run-ins with them, the most significant one being the day all of us went to the movie theater," I continued. "To say the least, they weren't particularly nice to us – " Jacob snorted – "which is why we were hostile toward them when they joined us for lunch a few weeks before Homecoming."

Garet nodded. "I wondered why you seemed so uptight around them," she admitted. "I thought that you just didn't feel like spending time with seniors."

"That's what we let you believe," I answered. "We were concerned that Braden was spending too much time with Tamara, so I urged Jacob to ask her out."

"It was one of the worst things I've ever experienced," Jacob added. "I had just told Nessie that she was my imprint, and the last thing I wanted to do was date someone other than her."

"We hoped that Tamara would forget about her attraction to Braden," I explained, noting that Garet had furrowed her eyebrows skeptically. "What we didn't expect was that Braden had fallen in love with Tamara, which is a big deal for vampires."

"It's an emotion rivaled only by imprinting," Daddy interrupted. "Nessie's told you that vampires don't age or physically change once the transformation is complete. However, certain events can make irrevocable changes internally. For me, it was meeting Bella Swan."

He smiled dazzlingly at Momma. "I couldn't remember what my life had consisted of before. I couldn't hope to return to any semblance of living without her. When we choose our mates, it's eternal – it is very rare that one can choose a new mate, even if he or she has died. We're more prone to suicide," he added as an afterthought.

I nodded gratefully at Daddy for his explanation. "Braden chose Tamara as his soul mate, and fortunately for him, she reciprocated. She made the choice to be transformed into a vampire on Homecoming night." I bowed my head, before quietly concluding, "Three days later, Westhope held a public funeral."

The silence that fell over the room was more respectful this time. After a pause, Garet wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. "Is she happy, at least?" she asked brokenly.

I bit my lip uncomfortably. "I haven't had direct contact with her since she changed," I confessed. "Leanna kept us up to speed during the school year, but we haven't heard from her since May. All that we know is that the four of them moved to England after Tamara killed a member of Elena's tribe."

Garet gasped and turned frantically to Elena. "She killed someone?" she squeaked.

Elena nodded solemnly. "It's in her nature now. The Cullens have chosen to feed from animals and preserve human life. Braden's coven has made no such adjustment to their lifestyle."

My friend faced me again. "Is that why I can't see Tamara again?" she asked desperately. "She might kill me, too?"

"New vampires have difficulty controlling themselves around humans," I told her apologetically. "All Tamara sees right now are her love for Braden and her lust for human blood. She could kill you instantly, completely by accident, before realizing that you two used to be friends."

Garet lowered her head. "I guess it's not really her fault, then," she muttered. I was surprised that she was already defending Tamara but realized that the two had been friends for a significant amount of time. Garet refused to see anything less than the best in Tamara.

I tentatively rose from my seat and knelt in front of Garet. "There's a lot more that we could tell you, and you're perfectly free to ask us any questions," I ventured. "But there are two serious things that you need to understand, above everything else."

Garet raised her head, and I saw true loyalty in her eyes for the first time that day. She nodded brusquely. "Tell me."

I smiled wanly. "First of all, everything we have told you today is secret to the point of sacred. You cannot tell anyone, not even Jonathan. It's dangerous enough that you know about the supernatural world without clueing anyone else in."

Her eyes widened. "Dangerous, how?" she asked nervously.

"That brings me to the second thing." I ensured to maintain eye contact with her, so she could see the impetus of my statement. "There is a powerful coven of vampires in Italy called the Volturi. When Momma went to Italy to find Daddy, she was brought in for questioning. She could very easily have been killed that day, but my aunt Alice saved her by assuring the Volturi that Momma would be a vampire one day."

"So, I'm in danger unless I'm changed into a vampire?" Garet clarified.

"Essentially, yes, but that's not really the issue right now." I breathed in deeply to steady myself. "What concerns me more is that the Volturi have found an excuse to go to war with my family. They've been looking for justification for years – in fact, they tried to end my family seven years ago, with my birth as the incentive."

"What does your birth have to do with them?" Garet demanded.

I sighed. "The Volturi want my family to join them because so many of us have talents," I explained. "They came up with the reasoning that my parents were breeding something dangerous and that, unless my family moved to Volterra where I could be closely observed, they would have to kill us all for posing a threat."

Garet scoffed and exclaimed, "That's ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "The problem now is that my family has formed an alliance with nine tribes of shape-shifters, including Jacob and Elena's tribes. The Volturi see that as offensive and potentially threatening to their power."

My friend stared at me in confusion. "But your family doesn't want to take over, do you?"

"No, not at all," I assured her. "But they've become power-hungry and will believe anything." I hesitated before carefully adding, "From what we've discovered, Tamara was the one who told them of our 'betrayal'."

Garet inhaled sharply. "She wouldn't – that's terrible!"

"It's not ideal," I agreed. "But what's done is done, and my family is doing everything we can to prepare for a confrontation here in Westhope."

Garet understood immediately. "They could wipe out our whole town if they wanted to," she said calmly.

"It's not likely that they will, but they certainly have that capability," Daddy replied. "Your safest bet is to just live a normal day in public places – school, the mall, wherever it's difficult to perform a discrete attack."

Garet nodded. "I'll be sure to keep our friend group occupied when it happens," she decided. My heart swelled with pride and gratitude for her. "I guess you'll be part of the action?"

I glanced doubtfully at my parents. "That hasn't been decided yet," I hedged. "I'll definitely contribute to the training and other planning, but I'm not the strongest of my family. They may choose to give me a different job for the day."

Daddy nodded approvingly, so I knew that I'd said the right thing, even though I wasn't personally convinced. It didn't seem like the proper time to initiate a disagreement among my parents and imprint, though.

I stood to move back to my seat and was pleasantly surprised when Garet rose to give me a hug. She squeezed me tightly and whispered, "Thanks for telling me everything, Nessie."

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Absolutely," I murmured. "We're friends, and friends stick together."

Garet beamed at me, and I couldn't help but imagine the next few years of high school. I refused to believe that the Volturi would terminate us and instead daydreamed about football games and school dances, overnights at each other's houses, and Grandmother cooking dinner for us as we discussed vampires and other supernatural beings. It wasn't the perfect situation, but it was one that I looked forward to immensely.

Judging by Garet's finally happy and serene expression, she was ready, too.


	14. Startling

__**A/N I'm starting to like these more regular updates. I'm sure that y'all don't mind, either. :D  
><strong>

**I got a little carried away with Tamara's portion... This is a big chapter. Not necessarily long, but a lot happens. Brace yourselves, and get excited for the following chapter!  
><strong>

**Please review, as always, and I will send comments back. :)  
><strong>

_Tamara POV_

The prison cell was damp and cold, even to my impervious and weather-resistant skin. Perhaps it was only an illusion, or some vague preconceived notions left over from my human days. My supernatural eyes could pick out every crack and crevice in the surprisingly worn stone. I shuddered to think of what other vampires had been tortured here, and with what methods.

I felt so powerless. My internal clock had tabulated six days that I had been detained in Volterra, more than enough time for Braden to worry about me. The girly, princess-like part of me wished that he would ride into the city on a white horse, vanquish our foes with his powerful mind, and rescue me from this hopeless imprisonment – I had always dreamt of being the damsel in distress. The more realistic side, though, prayed desperately that Braden wouldn't storm the castle, or that he would at least find help before executing a rescue mission on my behalf. The thought of his dying or being battered and broken at the hands of the Volturi twisted my still heart in all unthinkable measures of pain.

I missed my mate. Since my transformation, a day had never passed that we hadn't rested contentedly in each other's arms and made sweet, passionate love to fulfill our constant desires. I loved Braden more than my own existence. Being apart from him was foreign and disturbing.

The door to my cell opened, evident only by the faint light streaming through the gap. Apparently, the Volturi took care to erase any creaks from the titanium hinges, even if they hadn't done the same to preserve their floors.

I sighed with relief when I saw Callum's distinctive shock of red hair. Despite the harsh enunciation of his name, the originally Scottish vampire was one of the more humane members of the Guard and didn't see the necessity of berating me and reducing my existence to nothingness during his visits. It wasn't a part of his job description, he'd told me, and he took care to merely deliver my rations and allow me a brief but peaceful interruption to my otherwise uneventful day.

Callum approached slowly, as he always did, bringing himself into clearer view to set my heart at ease. He grunted softly in greeting and offered me a small mug through the bars.

I resisted the temptation to guzzle the mug's contents greedily. It wasn't human blood, but it was warm and soothing against my aching throat. I lived for the small rations that I was allowed twice a day – sufficient to keep me under control, deficient to curb my newborn strength.

I licked the bottom of the mug with no care for decency before passing it back to the Guard member. "Thank you," I whispered.

Callum nodded in response. I didn't hold it against him for denying me the privilege of a conversation. Aro didn't approve of fraternizing with his select prisoners, and since Callum was only a brute member of the Guard – that is, non-gifted – the smallest offense could lead to his exile or permanent elimination.

As he turned to leave, though, I couldn't resist the question that rose to my lips. "Callum!" I called softly. When he stopped, I pressed on. "Is there any word? Has Braden come to Volterra?"

The motion was so slight that I questioned if Callum had even deigned to answer. But my mind couldn't ignore or cease to analyze the small shake of his head before he closed the door and left me in darkness once again.

I crumpled to the floor in mingled devastation and relief. It pained me that I would be forced to live another day without my Braden, but how much worse to discover that he no longer existed! My existence would be meaningless without him.

Resorting to human motions for consolation, I curled into a fetal position and rocked myself gently on the hard floor. As much as I longed to empty my mind and escape from my traitorous thoughts, the most incapacitating one persisted:

_Will I ever see Braden again?_

_Nessie POV_

Over the course of the next week, Garet spent increasingly more time at the Cullen house and among my family. She didn't press for answers as she had the first day, but she did listen attentively to the occasional anecdotes and watch with fascination as Jacob and Elena planned the shape-shifters' training schedule. It seemed that being included in the secret had lent further appeal to our friendship, and I happily witnessed Garet's apprehension fade into curiosity toward and ease with my supernatural family.

Fortunately, this new aspect of our friendship hadn't affected our school relationships at all. Garet had taken our secrecy to heart and proceeded to divide her time between human mode and supernatural mode. Thus, at school, Jacob, Seth, and I were perfectly human, and any noticeable changes between us were attributed to the fact that I had helped comfort Garet over Tamara's "death."

The only real blip we had experienced in this short time was the day that Daddy read something in Alice's mind that she'd attempted to hide from us. He'd yelled at her for a straight minute before she had relented and shared her vision from the previous week. According to her, the Volturi were planning to question Tamara about the shape-shifters and throw her in prison if she couldn't provide answers. I already knew that Tamara was clueless about the new development, so I felt slightly bad for her, especially when I noted Garet's bothered expression. I'd asked if she wanted to talk, but Garet hadn't wanted to belabor the point, choosing to worry in private for her former friend.

I was a bit worried, too. As much as I didn't agree with Tamara's decisions, no one deserved to be helpless in the hands of the Volturi. I hoped that Braden would be able to save her (and ignored Daddy's disapproving looks when I thought that).

It was now day four since Garet had learned the secret, and she watched with amusement as Jacob, Seth, Elena, and I bounced with excitement on the plush living room furniture.

"Your antics won't make them show up any sooner," she said pointedly.

"Don't judge," I growled. "These people are amazing."

"You also saw them less than a week ago," Garet reminded us. "And from what I remember, the only special thing about them is the fact that they can turn into various and sundry animals on the fly."

"You never met any of them in person," Seth answered defensively. "You'll understand when you meet them."

Jacob and Elena had finalized the schedule and emailed it to the tribal leaders just the previous day. Already, two of the tribes had responded, asking for permission to bring a small contingent of their members this afternoon. We had enthusiastically agreed, and Elena had arranged for the Arikara to join us around the same time.

The barracks were close enough to completion that Grandmother had assembled some quick, temporary furnishings for the ten or so shape-shifters that would be living here for the weekend. Longer-term training wouldn't begin for another few weeks, since Jasper had decided to start with exhibitions of attack and defend. The tribes had agreed because their Elders wanted to ensure that their reservations would be sufficiently protected and that their men and women wouldn't lose too much education in the process.

The doorbell chimed, and we were suddenly a flurry of action. "They're here!" I cried childishly, rushing to the door. To their credit, my friends followed close behind me with the same level of excitement.

I flung the door open, barely managing to avoid making a dent in the wall, and cheerfully greeted the shape-shifters before us. "Selena! It's so good to see you!" I hugged her tightly and gestured for her tribe to come inside. Selena hugged all of us warmly and introduced us to her six most trusted companions from the Ponca reservation. I was excited to see their exhibition in the back yard.

The Arikara arrived immediately behind them, and I welcomed Wesley, Morgan, Kathleen, and Drummond with similar intensity. Though I had just met Selena's team of horses and liked them well enough, it was nice to have the more familiar herd at the house.

We waited only a few minutes more before Lemuel and his rhumba of rattlesnakes drove up in a Hummer that nearly put Emmett's favorite SUV to shame. Lemuel dashed from the vehicle and caught me in a hug that lifted me from the ground.

"It's so good to see you, Nessie!" he exclaimed, beaming at me.

I squeezed his hand in a friendly gesture. "It's wonderful to see you, Lemuel! I'm glad that so many of you could make it."

Four of his followers emerged from the Hummer and nodded respectfully at me as Lemuel introduced them. I had a feeling that I would be adding a chapter of shape-shifters to Jacob's index of vampire covens, just for sanity's sake.

I led the Dakota tribe inside and quickly made introductions. Everyone chatted enthusiastically among themselves, but I noticed Garet sitting frozen in her chair across the room. Assuming that she wasn't prepared to see so many supernatural Native Americans at once, I skipped over to my friend's side and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, Garet," I encouraged. "Meet our new friends. I promise, they're incredibly nice."

Garet kept her shell-shocked gaze forward, and as we walked, I rubbed her arms comfortingly. In the excitement of preparing for our visitors, I guessed that I hadn't sufficiently psyched her up for the big moment. I instantly felt guilty for causing her such discomfort and wondered if I should take her home.

Then, I glanced up to catch everyone's attention and noticed that Lemuel was staring straight at us, mouth gaping open but eyes dancing in wonder. I darted my eyes back to Garet and saw that she was watching Lemuel intently, with confusion but undeniable admiration.

_Oh, no._

This was not in any way good. I knew Garet well enough to recognize that she would be devastated by this turn of events. She loved Jonathan more than anything else in the world, and that was about to be overridden by Lemuel's imprinting. Just by casually observing the two of them, I could see that Garet was already responding to his soul's call.

Only seconds passed as I made these realizations. Before Lemuel could open his mouth to greet her, I grabbed Garet's hand and dragged her almost forcefully away. "On second thought, let's go hang out in my room for a minute," I said abruptly, shaking my head at Jacob's confused expression.

I pulled Garet up the stairs, a bit flummoxed that the struggle to move her derived from her incomprehension and not the desire to be with destiny's choice of her soul mate. She walked in a daze, her eyes barely seeing as I guided her into my bedroom and locked the door. She didn't even move to sit on my bed, a practice that had become more common lately but seemed utterly foreign to her now.

I resisted the urge to slap some sense into her and instead shook her gently by the shoulders. "Garet," I stated urgently. "Talk to me. Please."

Some of the light returned to her eyes, and she faced me with more lucidity. "I don't understand what just happened," she said in a small voice.

I relaxed my posture. It was more important now to set her mind at ease. "What did you feel?" I asked quietly.

"It was weird. It's like we locked eyes and suddenly there was no one in the room. He's really attractive," Garet confessed. Her face crumpled at the admission.

My heart sank as I realized that I had guessed correctly. She already felt guilty for noticing Lemuel. "What do you want do?"

"I don't know!" she wailed. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Because I love Jonathan, you know? And I've only just seen this guy, and now I want to get to know him and spend time with him – not necessarily in a dating way, but just because….Oh, Nessie! I never wanted to be one of those girls!"

I was startled by her last statement. By 'one of those girls', did she mean being an imprint? "I don't understand…" I began cautiously.

Garet faced me with determination. "I'm not flighty, Ness," she said defensively. "I'm not the type to see a cute guy and imagine myself with him. I have Jonathan, and I intend to keep it that way."

Her face fell, and she hid behind her hands. "This is all so silly," she mumbled. "Why am I sitting here, talking about dating and being affected by some guy that I don't even know? It's not like I'm breaking up with Jonathan!"

Again she raised her eyes to mine. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.

I hesitated for only a moment. As Garet's primary connection to the supernatural world, it seemed only right that I reveal the truth to her, even if it scared her and hurt Lemuel.

"Lemuel imprinted on you, Garet."

Garet's hands flew to her mouth. She stared at me in disbelief, and then suddenly laughed and cried all at once, her heart experiencing a whirlwind of emotions. "Imprint," she repeated, her voice unconsciously filled with wonder. "I don't know what to say. Why me?"

It was a great question, and I had no idea how to answer her. Finally, I decided on the truth. "I don't know," I admitted. I took her hand comfortingly in mine. "But imprinting is a beautiful thing – definitely one of the best things that ever happened to me. Lemuel is a great guy, too."

Garet shook her head. "I can't do this," she said frantically. "I – I don't want to break up with Jonathan. We've been planning a future together. I love him. I don't want to date Lemuel!"

I caught her in my arms and rocked her slowly, rubbing my hands in an absent-minded pattern along her back. "You don't have to do anything right now," I answered soothingly. "This is your choice, Garet. The imprint shapes itself around your needs and desires. If you want to stay with Jonathan and get to know Lemuel as a friend, Lemuel will accept that."

Garet stared at me with hopeful eyes. "Really?" she breathed. "He would do that?"

I fought the urge to smile or flash her a knowing look. I could tell by her mannerisms and the yearning in her voice that Garet already loved Lemuel to a degree and had let her heart begin to bond with his. It was disappointing that she would have to break the news to Jonathan one day, but for now, it was good to see my friend reacting somewhat positively to this twist of fate.

I squeezed her hands reassuringly. "If I know the imprint, I'm certain that all Lemuel wants right now is to meet you properly and get to know you as a friend. And like I said before, he's a really great guy."

Garet nodded slowly. "I should get cleaned up," she muttered. She slid carefully from my bed and wandered over to the bathroom, eyeing herself critically in the mirror. "I look like crap."

I chuckled as I joined her. "You look nothing of the sort," I countered teasingly. I gently wiped her cheeks with a damp washcloth and a towel, and then passed her my makeup kit. "A little touch-up is all you need," I added.

She gratefully reached for a neutral shade of eye shadow and my most nondescript mascara. "I'm not trying to impress him," she defended. "I just…want to look presentable."

I hid my smirk fairly effectively.

Once Garet reached a much calmer state than before, the two of us wandered self-consciously back to the living room. Jacob met us at the bottom of the stairs immediately.

"Is everything alright?" he asked urgently. He searched for any marks or impairments on my body and, finding none, briefly looked Garet over before relaxing his shoulders. "You two rushed off so fast – I figured something was wrong."

"We're fine," I assured him, glancing sideways at my friend. "There are just…a few adjustments we need to make. That's all."

"Adjustments?" Jacob repeated curiously.

Garet averted her gaze.

"Are the shape-shifters close by?" I asked quickly. I needed to direct Jacob's attention away from Garet until I could enlighten him in private.

Jacob jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "They're out back, sort of play-fighting. It's pretty awesome." He grinned.

Garet's brow furrowed. "They aren't hurting each other, are they?" she queried with concern.

Jacob cocked his head and eyed her appraisingly before responding, "No worries – it's all in good fun. Something's up with Lemuel, though," he added, turning his attention to me. "As soon as you two went upstairs, he ran outside and immediately shifted to his snake form. Good thing Esme keeps extra clothes at the house."

It was fortunate that Jacob didn't find the event relevant to Garet, because my friend had flushed bright red and was eagerly toward the back window. She shifted her weight impatiently.

I grabbed Jacob's hand to distract him further. "Let's all head outside," I suggested. "We'll get everyone to shift into their human forms and grab some quick snacks before the actual exhibition starts."

Jacob brightened at the mention of food. "Works for me," he agreed. He kept hold of my hand as he turned to go outside, and I gestured for Garet to follow us. The blush hadn't left her cheeks.

It was as we stepped outside that the world came to a terrifying and screeching halt.

A new but undeniably familiar scent wafted through the yard with a stray breeze. Every head turned to investigate the unexpected arrival. A lone, pale body hurtled through the trees and stopped abruptly as it caught sight of us.

Everything else occurred instantaneously.

Jacob flung me behind him and crouched into a defensive stance. Seth and Morgan leaped in front of Elena and Kathleen, prepared to counter any attack even though their imprints were more than capable. Lemuel, much to collective surprise, slithered fast as lightning and wrapped himself loosely but protectively around Garet. His massive, python-like form was intimidating, especially as he shook his rattle menacingly at the visitor. Perhaps more surprising, Garet sank to the ground and hugged her knees, letting herself be enveloped by her imprint.

The unwelcome vampire's red eyes darted anxiously among us and became even more panicked when my family entered the scene. Daddy and Momma took their positions on either side of me, while my aunts, uncles, and grandparents moved to the front of the group – whether they meant to protect the shape-shifters or assume dominance over them, I couldn't tell.

Braden took a hesitant step back before locking eyes with mine. I forced myself to appear calm and unaffected by his sudden reappearance in my already-tenuous life. His gaze seemed to bore into my soul.

"Nessie!" he exclaimed desperately. My heart unconsciously hurt at the level of pain in his voice. "They've taken Tamara. You have to help me!"

Eight vampires and nineteen shape-shifters prepared themselves to attack.


	15. Chaos

**A/N So sorry I'm a week behind schedule! Last week did not go as planned - however, next weekend is my Fall Break, so I plan to post another chapter next weekend to make up for being late this time.**

**On another note, I TURNED 21 YESTERDAY! I had the best birthday I could've imagined and am delighted to celebrate by bringing you a new chapter.  
><strong>

**Prepare yourself for some angst...**

**Please read and review, and I will respond, as always! :)  
><strong>

I evaluated the situation with vampire-like clarity. Braden was back, and by all appearances, he was prepared to look past our former feud in hopes that we would help him rescue Tamara. I couldn't blame him for choosing us, even with our history. We were the only coven of vampires powerful enough to stand in opposition against the Volturi; we were the only coven that the Volturi feared. Not to mention that, by that point, Braden must have understood absolutely that our alliance with the shape-shifters was just as strong as their prowess.

He also knew that my family still felt a measure of sympathy for Tamara, and Alice's vision easily verified Braden's concern. The only way to confirm that he truly meant us no harm, however, would be found in his mind. Unfortunately, it was impossible to tell whether or not he was using his gift. It was entirely likely that he hoped to persuade us through mind control to accompany him to Volterra, but it was just as viable that his desperation was preventing him from even considering tapping into his gift.

Regardless, three seconds had already passed. My family's patience was wearing thin. The decision had to be made now.

"Wait."

My voice was quiet, even, and firm, and the sound of it startled my family into inaction.

Satisfied that I had captured their full attention, I added, "Don't harm him."

Daddy frowned at me and didn't relax his defensive stance. "You don't know what you're saying, Renesmee."

"I am well aware of the choice I'm making," I countered, carefully enunciating each word for emphasis. "Braden has ventured into dangerous territory completely alone and with the sole intent of rescuing his mate. I think that warrants our attention."

Elena shifted fluidly into her human form, protectively and defiantly crossing her arms over her bare chest. "You forget that this coven has been terrorizing my tribe for years," she snarled. The distaste in her voice shocked me; I had never experienced angry Elena before. "Why should I have any concern for his mate at all?"

"You have to save Tamara!" Garet cried suddenly. She stood quickly inside her Lemuel cocoon and turned to us with pleading eyes. "She—she was my friend. You would protect her if she were still human."

"But she's not," Elena stated harshly. "She belongs to Braden now and bows to his every whim. She killed one of my best fighters." Genuine guilt and sadness flashed across Elena's features.

Tears streamed down Garet's face, but she raised her head confidently. "I'm not apologizing for any of Tamara's faults," she said quietly. "I realize that her transformation affected more than just her physical characteristics. But I also know that these Volturi are bad pe—vampires," she amended. "They might torture her, and Braden came here because he believes that you can do the honorable thing and get her away from them. I think that you should help her just as you would help anyone else."

My family eyed Garet with mingled expressions of interest and incredulity, but it was Lemuel's serpent face that most affected me. He was clearly impressed with his imprint's passion and ability to negotiate, and I was struck with a realization. Whereas I had become the mediator between my vampire and shape-shifting allies, it seemed that Garet would be the catalyst for this new development with Braden, starting with Lemuel and his rhumba. The imprint couldn't have arrived at a more perfect time.

Slowly, everyone relaxed their stance, but my eyes found Elena. Her family had been hurt the most by Braden's coven, and it was only fair that she make the final decision.

Her face expressionless, she nodded at me and gracefully returned to her elk form with a lowered head. I sighed in relief but also mild chagrin. This was a difficult decision for my friend; quite a bit of emotional stability was riding on Braden's trustworthiness.

I hoped for Elena's sake – and Tamara's – that Braden did not disappoint us.

Braden seemed to sense our compliance, because he fell to the ground in a vulnerable action. "Thank you," he choked out. His body wracked with suppressed dry sobs. "With all my heart, thank you."

"We are just as disturbed as you by the Volturi's treachery," Grandfather responded, frowning. I couldn't ignore the fact that he didn't say 'by Tamara's kidnapping.' "How long has she been missing?"

"About a week. The Volturi summoned her to confer with them alone. I didn't want her to go, but we were afraid of what Aro would do if she refused or if I accompanied her." Braden's face fell morosely. "I should have gone with her."

"If you had, you wouldn't be of any help to her now," Grandmother reminded him soothingly. "Where are Ashton and Leanna?"

"Rallying up friends of ours in the UK," he replied. His features lit up slightly. "We were reunited with most of the old crowd after we left Westhope, and thankfully, not much had changed over the last few decades. They were happy to meet Tamara." He chuckled. "A fiery American like her doesn't hurt the cause. My siblings just thought that I should approach you myself, so that I would seem less of a threat." His voice trailed off dubiously at the end.

"It certainly helps that you aren't attempting to penetrate my shield," Momma remarked.

I smiled. "You actually came at a good time. A few of the tribes are here for an exhibition training session. I'm sure my family could speak with you and keep an eye on the proceedings at the same time."

It wasn't my intent to infuse my words with malice, but the veiled threat wasn't lost on any of the present company, except perhaps Garet. _There are plenty of creatures who could take you down if you so much as twitch the wrong way._

Braden nodded. "I understand. I'll do my best to be open with my behavior and thoughts whilst here." He hesitated slightly. "I would ask, however, that you alert me if I begin to use my gift, rather than go on the immediate defensive? Once I grow comfortable, I tend to use it unconsciously."

Daddy's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "I will keep my gift tuned to you."

Braden relaxed. "Excellent," he breathed.

Ever the gracious hostess, Grandmother was the first to usher Braden into the kitchen, with the rest of my family trailing close behind. Trusting that resident and guest wouldn't destroy each other in the course of the next few minutes, I waited outside for the shape-shifters to phase back to their human forms. I assumed that they would have words with me.

Jacob, unsurprisingly, reached me first. After catching me in a quick but warm embrace, he frowned down at me. "This isn't a good idea, Ness," he warned. He intertwined his left hand with my right and absentmindedly stroked my skin with his thumb – a clear sign that he was attempting to maintain calm by finding comfort in me. "Braden kidnapped you once, and changed Tamara only weeks later. We can't trust him."

"I have to agree," Lemuel spoke up. "Though my tribe has no personal experience with Braden, we've heard the stories. I know that I'm not the only shape-shifter that feels uncomfortable trusting a traditional vampire when we have our human imprints to think about." He instinctively stepped closer to Garet, who didn't shy away.

"Human imprints or not, Braden is a killer," Elena added venomously. Her eyes, angry and hurt, met mine pleadingly. "Nessie, I want to trust your judgment. You've been right about so many things before. But Braden killed a member of my tribe. It goes against everything I value to ally my tribe with his coven."

I snuck a glance at Garet; she seemed very perturbed by the reminder that her best friend had left the human world for a murderer, but she made no move to argue.

I returned my attention to Elena. "I'm not asking you to like Braden," I answered gently. "Hell, I don't like the guy." Jacob snorted, and I elbowed him. "But our greatest opponent right now is the Volturi, and since Tamara has been kidnapped, Braden has as much reason to hate the Volturi as we do. We will present a stronger front if we join forces with Braden and his friends than if each of us fights separately."

"And afterwards?" Kathleen challenged, stepping forward to support her leader. "Do we take our vengeance as soon as the conflict is over?"

The notion didn't sit well with me at all. I couldn't stomach the thought of shifting immediately from one bloodbath to another, and my family would certainly be expected to fight, due to our connection to the Arikara through Seth.

Jacob was apparently of a similar mindset. "In the interest of peace and our own sanity," he began, "I think that we ought to call it a truce, assuming that Braden holds up his end of the deal. Once it's all over, Braden will leave for England and never bother your tribe again."

The suggestion didn't appear to mollify Elena at all. She turned beseechingly to Seth, whose face had fallen.

"I have to agree with my Alpha on this one, Lena," he said apologetically. He nodded to Jacob. "Jake and I have fought against the Volturi before. We need to be as big as possible, but more than that, we need to be united. If we're waiting for the showdown to end just so we can settle our own scores, the Volturi will figure that out and use it to their advantage."

"So settling our scores isn't important?" Elena countered.

"Not as important as the bigger picture, where we could all die," Seth replied, his voice tight.

Elena froze, and I felt a prickling along my skin that was warning me to back away from the argument. A surreptitious glance around confirmed that everyone else felt just as unsettled. My ears couldn't seem to pick up a shred of conversation from the house, either.

We all watched as Elena's face morphed from fury to sadness to disappointment. With a chillingly low voice, her words slow and deliberate, she said, "I find it interesting that the wellbeing of _our tribe_ means so little to you."

At the words 'our tribe,' Seth's face paled. "No—Lena, that's not what I meant—"

"I suppose it's to be expected, considering that you still call yourself a Quileute rather than an Arikara," she continued brashly. Her hands clenched into fists at her side.

Seth's features scrunched up in confusion. "Well, I am still a Quileute. We haven't had a ceremony to make me an official member of your tribe."

Elena smiled coldly. "Ah, yes. It's _my_ fault that you're still Quileute."

"What do you freaking want from me, Elena?" Seth blurted, the words escaping him before he could call them back. "I mean, it's not like we're married—"

"And at this point, I don't think I'd say yes," Elena calmly interrupted.

I gasped, and everyone around me displayed similar reactions of shock. Seth and Elena _never_ fought. I knew from past conversations that many in the Arikara tribe esteemed them as the ideal imprint couple – love and acceptance at first sight, a level of spiritual intimacy that most didn't consider trying to attain, a constant aura of peace and contentment in each other's presence. I would never have attempted to change any facet of my relationship with Jake, or to tune our personalities to match theirs, since he and I were our own beautiful destiny. But I certainly drew energy from watching the two of them interact over the course of each day.

I could never have anticipated the moment that Seth and Elena reached such a dramatic breaking point.

Seth's face crumpled, and in his eyes, I saw greater depth of pain than I had witnessed from Jacob or any member of my family, not even on the day of the Volturi confrontation. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Lena," he breathed, his voice barely a whisper. "You—you don't mean that."

Regret burned in Elena's eyes, but she didn't alter her stance. "I can't be bound to someone who doesn't value my life as highly as his own," she responded stubbornly. Her voice hardened. "My tribe—_our _tribe—is part of your existence now."

"You think I don't know that?" Seth choked out. His hands reached for his imprint but grasped air. He met Elena's eyes desperately. "Lena, I love you so much that I would do anything—anything—to ensure that you have the best chance of survival. If that means ignoring a prejudice so that we can add more numbers to our side, then that's what I'll do, every time."

"Seth," Elena interjected, but Seth cut her off.

"I know that you're the Hart of your tribe," Seth continued strongly. "But I'm still the Beta of my tribe. The Quileute and the Arikara are equal in my mind. I am devoted to both. I have to think about what's best for both of our tribes, and that means the Cullens and the other shape-shifters, as well."

His tears had ceased, but his eyes still shone with emotion. "Elena…if you truly love me, you will value _my_ life as highly as _your_ own."

Seth's words were soft, gentle, not meant to reprimand or seem as though he were throwing Elena's words back in her face, but as a careful and caring reminder that they were a partnership.

Elena stared into Seth's pleading eyes and promptly burst into tears. Seth caught her in his arms before she could collapse to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Her cries wracked her slender body, and I watched with a fluttering heart as Seth consoled her, a sad but more peaceful smile on his face.

I met Jacob's eyes seriously and understood. My imprint and I had grown up together—or at least, Jacob had been there throughout my entire intellectual, emotional, and personal development. He knew me inside and out, whereas Seth and Elena were basing their relationship on three short, albeit intense, months. There were bound to be inconsistencies that they hadn't yet discovered, and it seemed that the first of Elena's insecurities was emerging in a spurt of emotions and harsh words.

The two of them would need time to heal and reestablish their equilibrium. I hoped fervently that they would grow closer together in the process.

Suddenly remembering that there was another imprint pair in the vicinity, I glanced with concern toward Garet and Lemuel. Lemuel seemed relieved that Seth and Elena were making up after their unanticipated fight, but Garet was eyeing him with trepidation. I couldn't blame her for associating chaos with the imprint—after all, she had been imprinted upon only about an hour before and was already sorting through her feelings for Lemuel versus Jonathan. I hated, though, that the fight would perhaps negatively impact her decision.

Sensing the need to diffuse the atmosphere, I nodded meaningfully at Jake and stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder. "Every couple has misunderstandings and arguments, even imprints," I reassured her. She faced me tearfully, and I continued, "The benefit of being an imprint is that you know you will love each other forever, regardless of the disagreement."

Elena summoned a relieved laugh from behind her tears and tugged herself free from Seth to wrap me in a fierce embrace. Over her shoulder, I watched Jacob speak in soft tones to Seth, who was drinking in his every word. Any advice that the Alpha could offer was gratefully accepted.

As the air seemed to clear, people fell into relaxed conversation, a few beginning to spar lightly across the yard. My family returned to their negotiating with Braden. Over the hum of mixed voices, one particular conversation caught my attention.

"I understand if this whole imprint thing is too sudden for you," Lemuel was saying. His voice was a blend of lightheartedness and concern.

"It's not that, really," Garet answered softly. "It's just…I have a boyfriend."

I could imagine the broken-hearted expressions on both of their faces.

Lemuel paused significantly before finally responding, "Oh."

"Yeah," Garet replied lamely.

The two stood in uncomfortable silence.

"I think, eventually, I would want to be in a relationship with you, maybe," Garet ventured abruptly, almost like a question.

"Really?" Lemuel asked, a little too excitedly.

Elena and Seth had finally returned to each other and moved themselves away from the main group, so I slipped an arm around Jake's waist and focused intently on Garet and Lemuel's conversation.

"I know Jake and Nessie well enough to see how amazing the imprint relationship is," Garet continued. "I also know that it's somewhat inescapable—not that that's a bad thing," she added hastily, when Lemuel's face fell slightly. "But I am in a committed relationship right now, and it would be wrong for me to call things off without any warning, when things are going so well between us. For now, I'd like the time to figure out my relationship with him and get to know you better as friends."

From the gleam in Lemuel's eyes, it was clear that he was confused by her reasoning but accepting of her decision. At the very least, the two of them would have the opportunity to spend time together, and the imprint dictated that Lemuel be exactly who Garet needed.

"You do whatever you feel is right, Garet," Lemuel said, stroking her right arm gently. "One question, though. What is your boyfriend's name?"

Garet appeared startled by the question. "Um, Jonathan," she stuttered. She sent a panicked look my direction, and I realized what had happened: she was already dissociating from her soon-to-be former love.

Lemuel wasn't oblivious to her unsettled feelings, but he seemed to recognize her need for reflection alone. "I'll be in touch with you about hanging out sometime."

Garet ducked her head shyly, and then half-ran to meet me.

I let go of Jake to catch Garet's hands. "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

She nodded slightly, her eyes trained on our intertwined hands. "Fine," she breathed. She started to glance back at Lemuel but checked herself, raising her head to look at me, instead. "What do I do?" she mouthed, her eyes wide with anxiety.

I took in her frightened gaze and glanced around at everyone who had gathered. Shape-shifters training for battle. Vampires forming wary alliances with their enemy. Imprints reestablishing themselves and imprints struggling to find answers.

Finally, my eyes met Jacob's, and his concern for the days ahead only fueled my own sinking feelings and the desire to simply let it end quickly, without loss of life.

I faced Garet again and said honestly, "I don't know."


	16. Broken Heart

**A/N This is horridly overdue and nowhere near good quality. I won't make any excuses, but you all deserved another chapter two months ago and this is the best that I can come up with for now. I hope that, with the increasing action to come, I will be able to produce the next few installments more quickly.**

**A lot of you have left concerned reviews, and I wanted to set your minds at ease: _I will finish this story_ and do it justice. No crappy endings, no quick resolutions for the sake of putting this story away. I will finish, and once I've completed the edits for _ADKoL_, I will come back to re-edit this one. Rest easy. :)  
><strong>

**Another two items of business. First off, I am traveling to Argentina for five months come February. You won't see much action from me during that time unless I haven't finished _RSM_, in which case I will do my best to post the last few updates. When I return, assuming that _RSM_ is complete, I plan to devote my time to a new Jacob/Renesmee story. I won't give any spoilers now, only to say that it's AU Post-_BD _and not at all related to these two stories. I'd venture to say that it's completely different. My goal right now is to have half the story written before I begin posting online, so don't be afraid if I disappear for a few months. I will return!  
><strong>

***whew*  
><strong>

**Happy New Year, and many blessings!  
><strong>

"I just don't understand, Nessie. I don't understand any of it."

Jonathan's melancholy voice tugged on my heartstrings. The conversation reminded me of a time only the year prior, when Jacob had pursued Tamara and Garet had been the one to question the circumstances. It seemed horribly ironic that now Jonathan was suffering for Garet's sake.

I wanted desperately to share the truth with him, but it was too dangerous to spill the secret to him. Not to mention that he probably wouldn't find much consolation in the imprinting phenomenon.

It had been two weeks since the imprinting and Braden's startling appearance in our backyard. There had been no major mishaps, fortunately. Garet and Lemuel had taken to their new, blossoming friendship with aplomb, and Braden had earned my family's trust and willingly offered his services as an attack dummy (which my uncles probably enjoyed a little too much). Everything seemed to be falling into place.

When Momma had suggested a "human day" at the Cullen house, it hadn't occurred to me that anything could go wrong…until Elena and Lemuel had dropped by, as they so often did those days, just to mingle.

To Garet's credit, she hadn't flung her arms around Lemuel's neck and kissed him repeatedly and dramatically for all to see. The two of them were avoiding significant physical contact until Garet had made a decision about Jonathan. But the moment Lemuel had entered the house, Garet had lit up and quickly, albeit shyly, approached Lemuel to give him a hug and exchange stories from their days in soft tones.

All of my human friends had noticed. The girls had started to coo before realizing that Garet should only have had eyes for her boyfriend; Jonathan and Craig had glanced at each other incredulously before questioningly shifting their attention to me.

Now, Garet and Lemuel were sitting with the rest of the group—though not separate—and Jonathan was standing in my kitchen, demanding answers.

"I really wish I could explain," I said fervently, hoping that he would recognize my sincerity.

Jonathan shook his head. "That's not good enough," he argued. "I know Garet. I'm not crazy enough to think that she and I will get married one day—it's too early to plan for that—but she's not the type to fall for someone else while we're still dating. I mean, even after she broke up with her first boyfriend, we waited four months before launching into anything."

I grimaced. "Yeah, I know."

Garet had filled me in concerning all the finer details of her love life, including the guy she had dated for a good two months near the beginning of middle school. She had assured me that "the jerk" had only served as a test run for the real thing—aka Jonathan—but it hadn't taken long for her musings to hint that Jonathan was turning into a model for Lemuel, even if she didn't admit it out loud.

He sighed. "So I'm not making this up?"

I smiled weakly. "I wish I could say you were," I said honestly. I lay what I hoped was a comforting hand on his forearm. "I'm not in a position to disclose any details, but I can say that you will be the first to know if Garet makes any sort of life-altering decision."

Jonathan cringed. "You mean she's really thinking about it? Breaking up with me?"

His voice was so distraught, I considered lying to make him feel better. I knew it would be worse for him in the long run, though, so I gave him the most neutral response I could muster. "She's thinking about it. But Jonathan—" I grabbed his hand before he could walk away—"you should talk to her about your feelings. She's been agonizing over how to approach you about this situation. She'd be happy if you showed her that you want to talk."

Jonathan nodded slowly. "I think I can handle that. Thanks, Nessie." He squeezed my hand and offered me a faint smile.

I leaned in to give him a hug. "Any time."

My friend left the kitchen, and I fell back against the counter with a long sigh. When had my human life become just as dramatic as my vampire one? Was it not enough that the Volturi were after my family again? Now I had to deal with fractured human relationships that would affect my next two years of high school?

Then again, the reason behind the inevitable breakup was Garet being forcefully thrust into the supernatural world by Lemuel's imprint. Perhaps my existence was leading mortal and immortal destinies to become ever more intertwined.

The prospect wasn't as comforting as it once had been.

"Nessie?"

A voice I hadn't been prepared to hear startled me from my thoughts. I jumped slightly and whipped my head around to face the intruder.

"I'm sorry," Braden said quickly, holding his hands up in an innocent gesture. "I just wanted to have a word with you, if you don't mind."

I glanced over his shoulder toward my friends. Miraculously, Jacob hadn't noticed that Braden had joined me in the kitchen, and my parents didn't seem to be in a panic as to his whereabouts. The combined knowledge convinced me that I should take the opportunity to hear Braden out before it was taken from me.

I flashed what I hoped was a wry smile at my former enemy. "The floor is yours."

Braden's shoulders sagged slightly in relief. He assumed a more relaxed position, leaning against the counter across from me. He lowered his head for a moment, and when his eyes returned to mine, they were tense.

"I wanted to apologize—formally—for the way I treated you and your Jacob." The words escaped his mouth tightly, in spurts, as if the admission were painful for him.

I made no attempt to conceal my surprise. "You're apologizing?" I repeated incredulously. It wasn't entirely outside the realms of possibility, but I had anticipated that Braden would partner with my family only to rescue Tamara, not to truly make amends for what his coven had done. I couldn't decide how to respond.

Braden must have sensed my reluctance, because he pressed on. "I didn't understand, then. What it means to have a mate. I tolerated Ashton because of Leanna, but the thought of you with a—with Jacob," he amended, "was inconceivable to me."

My arms had crossed defensively when he'd nearly insulted Jacob, but I let them relax against my side when I saw the sincerity in Braden's expression.

"A lot of people don't understand my relationship with Jacob," I told him. "I don't expect you to, even though you've found a mate in Tamara. Jake and I are a unique case."

Braden shrugged, his expression not entirely convinced. "I guess that vampire-human relationships aren't as uncommon as they used to be."

"My mother was human when she started dating my father," I pointed out.

He chuckled. "I suppose so." He paused thoughtfully. "Were you and Tamara close?"

I tilted my head at his shift in topic. "She was my first human friend at Westhope, but that's not saying much," I answered honestly. "We had only known each other for a couple of months before you turned her."

As much as I tried to avoid it, my tone was biting and accusatory.

Braden lowered his head somewhat shamefully. "I don't regret claiming her as my mate, but I didn't even consider the repercussions that would affect her family. I've been non-human long enough that the concept of covering up those tracks was foreign to me."

"You forgot that she had a life."

Jacob's hard voice startled both of us. In an unmistakably territorial gesture, Jacob placed one protective hand on my shoulder and wrapped his free arm around my stomach. He didn't attempt to shift me away from Braden, but the message was clear that attacking me would be unwise and that Jacob was prepared to move me out of harm's way at the slightest threat.

Despite the fact that I felt relatively safe around Braden, I leaned into Jacob's side willingly. I exhaled slowly, and with it, released tension that I hadn't been aware of. His presence brought me comfort.

Braden's eyes narrowed in reaction to Jacob's intrusion, but his voice was in no way defensive. "Tamara was never a fifteen-year-old girl to me," he explained. "Leanna and Ashton agreed with me that befriending one of Renesmee's companions could provide us an in, but I didn't choose Tamara simply because she was convenient. I already found her lovely, and she wasn't currently dating anyone—her availability and innocence made her that much more appealing to me.

"When we met each other at the park, I rid myself of all inhibition besides the necessity to appear human. I went with the expectation that we would enjoy pleasant conversation and that she would be convinced after our meeting to welcome my coven into your friend group."

Braden took on a faraway expression as he halted his narrative. I found that I had leaned forward slightly in anticipation; the last time my family had heard this story, Tamara had been lying still on an office cubicle floor and my parents had nearly attacked them. It was strange to hear the same story from someone who, at least at that moment in time, was no longer an enemy and clearly loved his mate. My heart swelled with emotion at the thought that Tamara might never experience that love again.

Braden came to with a shake of his head and continued, with wonder in his voice, "I never anticipated that her eagerness to be with me would match mine. I could have sat with her for hours, just listening to the cadence of her voice and admiring the way her eyes shone whenever she smiled. She was the sensible one," he said with a chuckle. "She noticed that the sun was setting and started to leave, but I wouldn't let her go without the assurance that we would sit together at lunch the next day.

"I followed her home—I had no intention of letting harm come to her during twilight," he added as an aside. "I stayed near her house for most of the night. Even though I couldn't see her, knowing she was close by was comforting in a way that I had never experienced before. Her steady heartbeat and gentle breathing… Leanna and Ashton had to drag me away before the sun came up."

"That sounds familiar," I said with a fond smile. "My parents had a similar start to their relationship."

We fell into mostly companionable silence. I was glad to find my feelings toward Braden more or less resolved. Regardless of his behavior in the past, it seemed that we would find no further trouble with him. Perhaps even Tamara and I would be friends again, once we were able to save her. It would be a difficult transition, especially after Elena's outburst of emotion earlier, but I was optimistic and ready for peace.

This time, a more distraught female voice interrupted my musings. At Garet and Elena's entrance, Braden halted his breathing and slipped quietly from the room with a respectful nod toward Elena, which she returned solemnly. From the expression on her face, we were both appreciative that Braden had removed himself from the temptation of Garet's blood.

My attention turned to my human friend, whose face was wet with shed tears. "Garet?" I asked carefully. I felt Jacob squeeze my hand in farewell before he followed Braden from the room—his way of giving us girls some space.

Garet raised a shaky hand to her cheek. "It's Jonathan—he broke up with me," she whispered.

I gasped. I hadn't expected Jonathan to make that move, and certainly not so soon after our conversation.

I laid a warm hand on her upper arm and gazed intently into her shimmering eyes. She met my stare reluctantly. "What happened?"

She sniffled. "He confronted me," she choked out. "Wanted to know what was going on between Lemuel and me. I tried to explain—but it was hard without using words like 'imprint' and 'soul mate'. All I could really say was that I wanted to make it work with us even though I was starting to fall for Lemuel."

She hung her head. "He didn't like that very much."

"But you didn't tell him our secret…right?" Elena asked.

Garet exhaled with frustration. "Of course I didn't! And I'm glad that's your biggest concern," she responded angrily.

"It's not," I hastened to assure her. "I'm sure Elena meant that we're more likely to slip up when we're feeling emotional."

My friend sighed. "Sure, sure," she mumbled dejectedly.

I tugged her gently into a hug. "It'll be all right," I whispered. "Elena and I can both relate to your situation. You've got great girlfriends at school when you need a normal human moment. And Lemuel will be waiting for you whenever you're ready."

"You just do what's best for you, Garet," Elena encouraged her. "There's no pressure for you to move forward with the imprint."

Garet flashed a small smile. "Thanks," she murmured. "I think I need some human girl time before I try to sort things out with Lemuel. That and lots of chocolate."

I grinned at Elena. "I think that can be arranged."

With substantial help from Jacob, we managed to shoo the male members of our group out of the house so that we girls could have a night without interruption. Kirsten and Annalee appeared confused at the sudden change of plans and Garet's downcast demeanor, but they didn't comment on the obvious break between Jonathan and her, choosing instead to enjoy their rare moment of girl time. By the end of the night, Garet was smiling again, Kirsten and Elena were gabbing like old friends, and Annalee had finally, regretfully, come to terms with Seth's unavailability.

It was nearing two-o'-clock in the morning and the house was eerily silent when I found myself unable to sleep and missing Jake. It was after days like today that I would love to fall asleep in his arms, my cheek pressed against his beating heart and rumbling chest. We hadn't enjoyed moments like that since I had been much younger, essentially a child, and Daddy had considered those encounters innocent. The night of my party had been the exception.

Since that night, sleep had evaded me until the late hours, and I wanted nothing more than to be lulled into slumber by Jacob's comforting presence.

When ten seconds passed and no one—namely, a mind-reading father—moved to stop me, I swept back my bedspread and swung my feet to the floor. I padded softly across my room, into the hallway, and up the stairs to Jacob's apartment, halting tentatively on the landing. It wasn't that I worried about Jacob's reaction to my being there, but I didn't want to disturb him if he was already resting.

As I stood there in indecision, the door opened to reveal a disheveled Jacob.

"Nessie?" he asked, blearily blinking his eyes. He seemed confused at but not opposed to my presence.

I gazed up at my groggy boyfriend, suddenly dazed by how handsome he was. Even half-asleep, his eyes glinted with affection. A day's scruff clung to his smiling cheeks, which attracted me in a way I hadn't expected. My eyes wandered down, and I gulped at the view of Jacob's chest, shirtless and covered in sheen of sweat, making his features even more defined.

I glanced up to notice Jacob making his own appraisal. His eyes met mine, and whatever emotion he saw there led him to draw me into his arms. He sighed into my hair. "You are so beautiful," he mumbled.

My heart thrummed contentedly. I took his hand in mine and let him tug me into the apartment. In almost a dreamlike state, I glided into his bedroom and settled happily beside him, tucked under his arm and my head buried in his neck. I inhaled his scent and felt immediately at peace.

Inexorably, Jacob cupped my cheek in his palm and lifted my face to his, kissing my lips slowly and passionately. "Sleep, my Ness," he whispered. "I love you."

With a sigh, I returned my head to his broad chest and drifted away with more calm than I had felt in weeks.

_I love you, too._


	17. New Advantage

**A/N I know that this chapter is way overdue, but I've been traveling Argentina for five months, and after finally sitting down at my computer to evaluate this story, this chapter literally wrote itself. I already know that I won't be attempting another chapter for at least another two weeks, so please bear with me.**

**For those of you that left comments, thank you so much for your interest! I'll try to be better about responding.**

**Enjoy!**

The backyard was in organized chaos. In an effort to keep tensions under control in the first two weeks, Jasper had ordered the vampires and shape-shifters to practice fighting only among themselves. It wasn't a bad strategy, really. Braden's presence was still a sore point among Elena's tribe, and the shape-shifters found it was important not only to familiarize themselves with the hunting and fighting styles of each species but also to work on communicating more efficiently. All of the leaders could hear each others' thoughts and pass instructions along, but constantly being alert to their own tribes' minds so that the message was shared directly and not in translation, was proving difficult.

Meanwhile, no one had expected the amount of "friends" Braden had recruited nor his sudden, useful application of his ability.

Similar to Renata's gift of creating bonds between vampires, Braden was able to harness his mind-controlling gift to naturally direct the other vampires into motion. In an exhibition that no one forgot, in which Braden's coven and a few nomad companions had battled against my family, the teams had seemed to be evenly matched. Jasper brought his military skill and emotional compulsion to organize an effective attack, yet Braden could envision all the pieces in his mind and will them to move without saying a word.

The realization was frustrating to Jasper at first, but once my family decided to trust Braden's access to their minds, they found the advantage incomparable. It wouldn't work with the shape-shifters – Jake and I knew that all too well – but Jasper's planning, Braden's guidance, Alice's prophecy, and Daddy's mind-scoping converted a small team of vampires into an unstoppable force.

Once the rest of our friends returned and the numbers increased ever more, the Volturi wouldn't stand a chance.

On the sidelines, Garet and I watched as Selena's team demonstrated a hoof attack that the Quileutes and Arikara could use when attempting to shake off enemies, while the Chippewa hawks and Lemuel's rattlesnakes ran drills dropping the snakes from above for a double aerial attack. The whole spectacle was hugely impressive.

"I've never seen a spider scale a tree that fast before," I commented idly.

Garet stared at me skeptically. "Had you ever seen a spider that big before?" she retorted.

A smirk tugged on my lips. "No," I admitted. "But still, you can't deny that the Volturi will likely run and hide when they see that kind of speed."

"I'm personally more impressed by the bears. Their claws are enormous!" She shuddered slightly.

This time my expression was disbelieving. "They're also the only tribe that romps through the trees playing their own version of supernatural tag when we have a snack break."

Garet giggled. "I love the way you say 'romp'."

That earned a laugh from me, as well, and we settled into a comfortable silence as the training continued.

After a moment, Garet leaned forward. "Lemuel asked me out on a date earlier today," she whispered conspiratorially.

My mouth stretched into a smile. "Garet, that's great!" I enthused. "What did you say?"

"Well, of course I said yes," she said quickly, blushing. "Actually, what I said was, 'Um, sure?'"

I chuckled. "You'll have a good time, I know it."

She shrugged shyly. "Thanks." There was a moment of hesitation before she continued, "I wasn't sure if I should accept."

I glanced at her seriously, sensing a hidden meaning behind her words. "Because of Jonathan?" I hedged.

"Not exactly. He and I haven't talked much since the break-up, but you've seen our friend group at school. We're trying to keep things as normal as possible, and that means that he shouldn't be upset if I'm in a happier place."

_Shouldn't doesn't mean won't_, I thought, but I didn't try to counter her flawed logic. "What, then?"

Garet sighed. "I don't know, all this talk of the upcoming war and the training that's going into it… Is it really the best time to start a new relationship? I feel like it would only be a distraction for him. Plus, I don't want to get involved with someone if he's only going to d—" her words caught in her throat—"um, get hurt in just a few weeks," she finished lamely.

I grimaced. Putting off a relationship with Lemuel just to avoid getting hurt wasn't going to change anything about their feelings for one another. Whether Garet realized yet or not, Lemuel was already devoted to her and was likely more distracted by her pretend aloofness than he would be by a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. And Garet herself wouldn't be unaffected if something _did_ happen to him. Of all the human imprints I'd met, Garet was the first to respond so early to the imprint call.

I placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I think you should do what feels right and not over-think your feelings for him," I advised. "The right way to have a relationship is different for every person. Trust me, where do you think I would be if my dad had rejected his feelings for my mom because 'the circumstances just weren't right'?" I emphasized my question with air-quotes.

Garet eyed me incredulously. "All the stories you've told me about them indicate that he _was_ that way."

I stared at her, somewhat flummoxed. I think I meant to defend my parents, but what came out instead was, "Fair point."

My friend sighed. "I'll figure it out soon enough," she grumbled.

"Don't sound so upset about it," I laughed.

She offered me a weak smile.

A loud crash of vampire bodies caused both of us to jump up in shock. On one side of the yard, Jasper was down on both knees before a prostrate Alice, while Leanna helplessly apologized for running into her and begged for forgiveness. Forgetting my human friend, I sprinted to the scene and joined my parents in a circle forming around the psychic.

"Alice, Alice," Jasper was crying. He ran frantic fingers over her pallid cheeks and stared into her unseeing eyes. "What did you see? What was your vision?"

My aunt was unresponsive long enough that Grandfather moved forward as if to examine her. Then, just as suddenly as the crash, the light returned to her eyes, and Alice righted herself into a seated position.

"I saw Tamara," she said blankly.

Braden dropped to his knees on the other side of her. "How was she? Is she alright?" he asked, panicked.

"She was in the throne room. Aro summoned her one more time to solicit information from her. When she couldn't reply, Jane tortured her."

Braden buried his face in his hands.

"What will he do now?" Jasper asked quickly.

"He finally read her thoughts," Alice answered. She glanced up at Elena. "He saw that the taste of the Arikara's blood had been pleasing to Aro's coven. He's planning to offer to return Tamara in exchange for one member of each shape-shifting species."

Jacob scoffed. "He can't possibly believe that we would allow that."

"He doesn't, but I can understand his strategy," Daddy interjected. "Aro must know that Braden has already sought our help. If we present a united front, we could very easily overtake him, but if becomes clear that Aro plans to murder Tamara if we don't accept his offer, he would expect Braden to sever his alliance with us and fight against us until we agree to Aro's terms. Once we turn on each other, the Volturi attack."

Jasper glanced up at Daddy. "It's more than plausible," he agreed. "Even without Renata to play on our old prejudices—"

"Not that old," Elena muttered traitorously.

Jasper glared at her. "—the bond between mates is the strongest there is. I include the imprint within that statement," he added, sensing the shape-shifters' disapproval.

"It still doesn't add up," Momma said. "The Volturi should remember what happened when they killed Irina."

"For the record," Braden interrupted, "I know the story, too, and if Tamara died, I would let the Volturi kill me." Ashton and Leanna glanced at each other nervously. "But as long as she's alive, nothing will stop me from ensuring her safety, even if I have to act alone."

We all paused to let his declaration set in. As much as I hated to admit it, Braden had essentially proven Daddy's prediction correct. Where Tamara was concerned, Braden's loyalty couldn't be trusted.

"So he will turn on us!" Kathleen shouted viciously. "We all knew it was a bad idea to invite him here."

"Actually, I think Braden has just given us a way out," Jasper said thoughtfully. The calm in his voice –and his gift – effectively stopped any fiery reactions in their tracks. "Braden, have you ever encountered a fluke with your gift?"

Braden shrugged. "Except for Bella's shield and the shape-shifters' natural ability to resist, I can get into anyone's mind, given the right amount of time and concentration."

"Would a physical shield present a problem?"

The annoyed expression on Braden's face was comical. "Hell no," he protested. "It's their _mind_ I infiltrate, not their body. That's the only reason Bella's shield works against me."

Jasper glanced over at Daddy, glee written on his face. "You worked out what I'm thinkin' yet?"

A slow smile spread across my dad's face. "Very nice," he commended. "This will change the way we practice here, but it's definitely a possibility."

"Will someone please fill the rest of us mere mortals in?" Garet complained from outside the circle.

Everyone burst out laughing at her comment, and Lemuel tucked her under his arm with a wide smile.

"So sorry, Garet," Jasper apologized politely. "I was simply noting that, if Braden has been able to control all of us vampires here during our training sessions, he should certainly be capable of targeting one Volturi member to give us an advantage."

Rosalie crossed her arms. "You're talking about the most powerful vampire in the world, Jasper. And all the times that Braden has manipulated us have been because we let him."

"He won't know that he needs to resist, babe," Emmett countered, his face lighting with excitement. "Who would've thought? Actually getting into Aro's head!"

"Don't you think the Volturi will notice if Aro suddenly changes his mind?" I ventured. I liked the plan, but it seemed a little too easy to pull off.

"Don't worry, Nessie," Braden answered me. His desolate expression had turned to one of triumph and anticipation. "I have a plan that will be bound to change his mind." Almost immediately, he faced Edward in a panic. "Try not to read what I'm thinking! Bella?"

Confused, Momma sent her shield around Braden's mind, and Daddy frowned. "What do you have up your sleeve, Braden?" he asked suspiciously.

"Something that will work better if Aro can't read it in your minds," he responded. "Just know that, if I'm right, we'll all walk away unscathed."

"That's high talk from someone we don't know if we can trust," Elena hissed.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I don't expect you all to trust me, but let that be to our advantage. If you don't trust me, Aro will expect dividing us to be easy." He turned pleadingly to Grandfather. "I'm only asking for one chance."

As the head of our family, it was Grandfather's decision to allow Braden to stay; still, he glanced slowly at all of us, seeking our silent vote. Braden's coven and allies slowly, with resolve, moved to stand behind him in a show of support. Alice gazed meaningfully at Jasper, and the two of them nodded, my parents, Emmett, and Rosalie following close behind.

I let myself meet Braden's eyes and ask questions of both of us. Did he consider our tentative alliance a sufficient gesture to assure his loyalty? If we were able to free Tamara, would he run and leave us just to get her to safety? Had I made the right decision before when I convinced my family to let him stay? I had been the first to trust him, but now I was the one wavering.

I glanced up at Jacob, whose face had hardened with distrust. But even as his eyes met mine and softened ever so slightly, I realized that my role as the mediator was about to prove pivotal in this decision. If I chose to side with Braden, Jacob would have no choice but to accompany me in my decision, which would compel the Quileutes and by extension the Arikara to join, as well. Beyond that, it would depend on the other shape-shifting tribes to make an individual judgment call.

Steeling myself for any myriad reactions, and trying to convince myself that it was the best chance that we had, I answered, "I side with Braden."

Jacob turned me by my shoulder and stared at me with pained eyes. "Ness, no," he moaned.

I raised my hand to touch his hand resting on my shoulder. _ We don't have another choice, Jake. We have to trust that Braden's plan favors all of us._

"I can't trust that."

_Then Tamara dies, and I can't allow that!_

We glared at each other, but our efforts were half-hearted; we were more concerned about the other feeling hurt than actually winning the argument.

A timid cough sounded behind us. "I don't mean to interrupt your silent conversation," Garet said hesitantly, "but Tamara is my friend, and if Braden has a plan that can guarantee her safety and all of ours, then I think we should trust him."

Elena groaned. "And I don't suppose reminding you of what he did when you knew him before will help change your mind?"

She shook her head. "We had this conversation two weeks ago. And it's like Jasper said: the bond between mates is the strongest. I can't doubt his affection for Tamara or his motivation to protect her while also honoring your alliance."

Braden's mouth fell open in shock. "Garet, I'm surprised," he stammered. "I never expected you to champion me. Also, and sorry if this is offensive, but you talk like a supernatural!"

Garet smirked. "I guess that's what happens when your best friend is a half-vampire and your soul mate is a shape-shifter rattlesnake."

Garet's comment startled all of us, but none seemed more affected than Lemuel. The Chippewa approached her carefully, with hope on his face. "Do you mean that, Garet?" he asked quietly. "Do you really believe that we're soul mates?"

She glanced up at him in surprise. "Of course I do! I know what the imprint means."

He reached out to cradle one of her hands in his. "But you always seem so reluctant, so unsure. I thought you didn't want this."

"I'm unsure of what to do," she confessed, "but that doesn't mean that I doubt what we have. I know that I'll love you more than anyone else one day, and that you and I will be perfect for each other, because the universe designed it that way."

Lemuel stared at his imprint with wonder. "Oh Garet, I didn't know it was possible for me to love you more."

Garet's eyes widened. "You love me?" she repeated, her voice small.

"More than my life," he avowed.

Garet released a quiet shriek of surprise and was suddenly in his arms, having launched herself at Lemuel with complete abandon. He caught her in strong arms and gently swayed her back and forth, playing with her long hair.

The moment was so beautiful that I lowered my gaze. It seemed surreal that Garet had been nervous about how to proceed just that afternoon but was now willing to admit that she accepted Lemuel as her future. I sighed and let a smile tickle my lips.

Elena too sighed, but half of her expression was resignation. "I guess we know where the Dakota stand."

Seth took her hand comfortingly. "I don't mean to speak for Jacob, but I count the Quileutes in, as well. We asked friends to stand for us when Nessie was in danger, and since this conflict involves all of us, I think we should do the same for Braden and Tamara."

Jacob and Seth locked eyes for a moment. Eventually, Jacob nodded his assent, and I sighed in relief.

Elena nodded. "You're right, Seth. And regardless, family sides with family, so the Arikara will be here to support the Quileutes and the Cullen coven."

There was a pregnant pause, until Storm of the Chippewa tribe huffed with frustration. "Oh, what are we doing? If we don't fight with our shape-shifting brothers, then who will?"

Selena smiled. "I agree, Storm. Consider the Ponca part of this fight, as well."

The other tribes also gave their assent, and Braden's face lit with greater hope with each new ally. Finally, Grandfather spoke. "It seems that the decision is unanimous, then," he announced. "We will trust that Braden has a plan and follow his leadership with the upcoming confrontation."

The reaction was positive but solemn, as we had all realized that, with Tamara's torture, the confrontation was all too real. A few vampires patted Braden bracingly on the shoulder, and the groups fell back into normal formation to continue their training.

Lemuel reluctantly released Garet from his embrace and pecked her on the cheek before jogging back to the other shape-shifters. Garet blushed and self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

I left Jacob with a similar kiss and sidled over to my friend. "Garet saves the day again!" I commended.

Her blush deepened. "I didn't do anything," she protested. "Besides, I was only being true to my feelings, like you told me to."

I grinned and responded, "Sure, sure." From across the yard, Jacob spun around and beamed at me. I gave him a good-natured thumbs-up.

I linked arms with Garet and steered us toward the house. "We should probably get going on some snacks for the shape-shifters," I suggested. "You've seen how hungry they get."

She giggled. "I guess it's good practice. I wouldn't want to not be able to satisfy Lemuel's appetite!"

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about," I assured her, hip-bumping her.

Garet returned the gesture and then separated from me to wash her hands at the sink.

I consulted our ample pantry with contemplation. "What do you think about macaroni and cheese?" I called to my friend. "We have plenty of elbow noodles."

Garet joined me. "Sure, with extra cheese and some cubes of ham, that'll be the perfect snack."

I whirled around in shock. "So that's why Alice put a ham in the oven!"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought Alice couldn't see your future?"

"No, but she can see yours. She must've known you would suggest that."

Garet accepted the explanation with a shrug and grabbed a bag of noodles. "I didn't know that grocery stores carried industrial-size bags of macaroni," she commented, hefting the bag onto the counter.

I swung two bags up next to it. "Grandmother is an expert shopper when it comes to the shape-shifters," I answered. "You should've seen the kitchen when I went through my growth spurts and invited the wolves over for lunch every afternoon. Spotless, of course, but the fixings were always spread on the counter!"

"It must've been nice, growing up with Jacob," Garet said wistfully.

I eyed her carefully. "It has its unique qualities, yeah."

She sighed. "I shouldn't be jealous. It's not like we would've met before now, anyway."

"Yeah, but what an amazing way to meet! How many girls can say that their first encounter with their soul mate was during a vampire attack and he transformed into a giant rattlesnake to protect them?"

Garet giggled. "Well, when you put it that way…" She pulled the ham out of the oven and began carefully cutting the meat into chunks. "Wonder what his parents will think of me? Or what my parents will think of him." She shuddered.

"I wouldn't worry about it," I answered. "They don't have to know any of the supernatural details, and it's not like your dad can read minds and your mom used to date him."

"Again, when you put it that way." Garet shuddered again and focused more intently on the ham.

I welcomed the silence and slowly, carefully filled two giant pots with water and set them to boil. I didn't mind the easy conversation, but after all the day's excitement and the looming threat, it was nice to escape into my thoughts and evaluate where I stood. Honestly, I had an idea of what Braden could do, but I didn't want to suggest it to him for the same reason that he was keeping all of us in the dark. Mind-reading wasn't a talent to be trifled with, and if my plan did coincide with Braden's, then that would be one more person in danger. I was in enough danger not being allowed to train with the others.

The soft click of the front door opening snapped me from my reverie and sent me darting to the front door. I barely heard Garet's startled protest before I came face to face with Tanya and the Denali coven.

"Aunt Tanya!" I exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug.

She returned the embrace warmly. "Hello, Renesmee," she greeted. She sniffed the air cautiously. "Do I smell human?"

"Yes, that's why I ran here so quickly. I didn't want you to be startled," I explained.

She nodded gratefully. "Thanks for the warning. It's hard to shift back into polite company mode after running at full force for two hours."

The door opened again, and Kate and Garrett entered, followed by Carmen and Eleazar. "Hey there, Nessie," Garrett said cheerfully.

I greeted the former nomad with a high-five. "Hi, Garrett."

"That's not a human I smell, is it?" Kate asked.

Tanya sighed. "Beat you to it, sister."

"That's the other Garet," I informed them.

Garrett beamed. "Oh yeah, I remember her. What's she doing here? You let another non-supernatural in on the secret?"

I shrugged self-consciously. "I couldn't help it. One of the shape-shifters imprinted on her."

"Oh, the horror," Tanya responded, shivering.

"Actually, the horror is the other scent I'm picking up," Eleazar interrupted. "Are you hosting other vampires here?"

I glanced at the backyard and then timidly faced my guests again. "Did Daddy not tell you that Braden's coven was here?"

Tanya's eyebrows lifted incredulously, and she shook her head. "Oh, the horror."


End file.
